El amante perfecto
by Kiwione
Summary: Mello/Matt. Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición. Su único objetivo será complacerte.
1. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Matt!

**El amante perfecto.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:**Yaoi. AU. OOT. OOC.  
**Disclaimer:** Death Note no es mío.  
**Nota: **Éste fic no es mío, es una traducción & adaptación de una novela ¿De acuerdo? ¡Espero que disfruten mi primer post de Death Note!

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor increíble, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres y hombres que posaban los ojos en él.

Su habilidad en la batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De él se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podía derrotarle en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

De cabellos rubios y con los ojos de un guerrero, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres y hombres, y que con un solo roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indecible placer.

Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto.

Y no tardo tiempo en que una de las mujeres más inalcanzables se fijara en él. La diosa Afrodita, este hombre no dudó en satisfacerla pero llegó a cansarse de ser usado y decidió dejarla.

Así consiguió que lo maldijeran. Su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquellos que lo invocaran, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer u hombre y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo.

Ningún varón mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida.

Mihael Keehl.

Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición.

Su único objetivo será complacerte.

Servirte.

Saborearte.

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra «paraíso».

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Matt!**

—Matt, necesitas acostarte con alguien.

Mail Jeevas se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Beyond en mitad del pequeño café de Londres, donde se encontraban apurando los restos del almuerzo, consistente en frutos rojos con yogurt. Desafortunadamente para él, la voz de su amigo poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán.

Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Matt percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlos con mucho interés del que a él le gustaría.

¿Beyond aprenderá alguna vez a hablar en voz baja?

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Matt deseaba que min pudiese sentirse avergonzado. Pero su vistoso, y a menudo extravagante, amigo no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.

Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a Beyond, lo consumían.

— ¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Beyond? —murmuró—. Supongo que la gente de China no ha podido escucharte.

— Oh, no lo sé —dijo el guapísimo camarero moreno al detenerse junto a su mesa—. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.

Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Matt ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, y no evito leer el nombre que estaba en su ropa Antonio Fernández. (¿?)

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más? —Preguntó, y después miró directamente a Matt—. O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

_¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para golpear a Beyond?_

— Creo que ya hemos acabado —contestó Matt con las mejillas ardiendo. Definitivamente, mataría a Beyond por esto—. Sólo necesitamos la cuenta.

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Matt—. Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa.

Una vez el camarero se marchó, Matt se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel. Beyond le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

— Matt, eso te está pasando muy seguido, desde que tu cuerpo esta así de formado, no hay nadie que se te resista.

— Espera y verás —le dijo Matt, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta —. Me las pagarás.

Beyond ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su cartera.

— Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, y estuviera soltero marcaría ese número. Está _guapísimo_ el chico. —Beyond paseó la mirada por el preciso lugar donde el camarero esperaba, con una cadera apoyada en la barra—. Sí, pero Don Soy un bombonsote, que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece.

— Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar L por saber que su pareja se la ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a un chico. —Beyond resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

— No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

— Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea. —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de fresa y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— No te enfades —le dijo min mientras salía tras él a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales de los establecimientos. —Matt se abrió camino entre la multitud y de los ambulantes, dispuestos a lo largo de la calle.

— Sabes que es cierto —le dijo Beyond una vez la alcanzó—. Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Matt! Tienes 25 años y aún eres virgen.

Varios mirones se detuvieron curiosos, para observar alternativamente a Matt y Beyond. Ajeno -como era habitual en él- a la atención que despertaban, Beyond continuó sin detenerse.

— No me digas que tú has olvidado que estamos en pleno siglo XXI. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿Alguno de tus amigos a parte de mí, sabe que eres virgen?

Matt acabó de tragarse el trozo de fresa y le dedicó a su amigo una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Beyond era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en plena calle, sus asuntos personales a todo humano que pasara por la zona?

—Baja la voz —le dijo, y añadió con sequedad—, no creo que sea de la incumbencia de algunos de mis amigos si soy o no la reencarnación de un santo. Y con respecto a lo del siglo XXI eso no significa que me voy a acostar con cualquiera que se me presente al frente.

Beyond soltó un bufido.

— Sí, entiendo, oyéndote hablar se diría que ninguna persona se te hubiera acercado pero lo sabes bien. Has estado con incontables personas y aun no has podido estar con nadie de esa manera.

Matt le lanzó una mirada divertida.

— Bueno, a ver, creo que en todas las personas que han estado conmigo no he encontrado el amor. Además estoy más concentrado en mi trabajo que en buscar pareja.

— Pues no entiendo, siempre me dices lo mismo pero ni siquiera en las fiestas de la empresa te le acercas a un hombre.

Haciendo una mueca, Matt comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la calle, justo frente a la Oficina de Información Turística, donde se encontraba una pequeña sala de informática, siempre le encantaba jugar en línea un rato para des-estresarse.

Cuando llegó al mostrador —observo un sinfín de computadoras a un costado y suspiró.

— Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que le dedique mi atención. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero ponerme a trabajar.

Beyond le dedicó una expresión irritada.

— ¿Qué tenía de malo Yao?

— Siempre me besaba y no me dejaba respirar.

— ¿Y Kris?

— Era muy celoso.

— ¿Francis?

Matt miró a Beyond y éste alzó las manos.

— Ok, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.

Matt lo miró furioso. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

— Eh, ¿chicos ya volvieron? —les preguntó L saliendo del cuarto con unos libros en los brazos.

Dos años mayor que ellos, L tenían el cabello negro y siempre llevaba ropas que lo hacían parecer indigente. Era el novio de Beyond, y estaba encargado del departamento de Logística de la Scotland Yard.

— Sí, ya he vuelto —le contestó Beyond mientras se acercaba a darle un beso y ayudarlo a colocar los libros en la repisa

— ¿Pasó algo interesante durante mi ausencia? —preguntó Beyond.

— Wattari vino y pregunto por ti, quiere que vayamos a comer pasado mañana a su casa. Y me dejo encargado limpiar los estantes antiguos.

—Ohhh, tenemos que ir de compras para esa reunión —dijo Beyond dejando su mochila en la silla, y sacó un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Matt no había visto nunca. Decía "Death Note"

—¿Qué traes ahí Beyond?-preguntó Matt curioso.

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero no te diré más —dijo riendo

—Beyond, es hoy porque no me dejas verlo —preguntó tratando de cogerlo.

—No, espera a más tarde —dijo y antes de que Matt replicara; agregó—. No te lo mostraré.

L movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras los observaba. No creía que lo que le fuera dar Beyond al pequeño le agradara. Para empezar era un libro.

—¿Por qué no vamos a una pastelería que han abierto hace poco? —preguntó L, antes que empezaran a discutir.

— ¡Oh! Un Cheesecake de fresas sería un estupendo postre.

— La comida no puede sustituir al sexo —le dijo Beyond mientras colocaba las revistas y el libro sobre la mesa. Matt dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?

— De acuerdo, el punto es tuyo. Pero, Beyond, en serio, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés en mi vida sexual? Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella.

Beyond cogió el libro. —A que tengo una idea.

El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de Beyond le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante.

— ¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo? ¿Verdad? Ya te dije L, que tienes que alejar esos libros raros de Beyond.

—Yo no le enseñe nada, él solito lo encontró —dijo L y es que su novio había encontrado un reciente hobbie y era leer sobre espíritus y esas cosas.

— No, esto es mejor.

En su interior, Matt se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido un compañero de habitación normal el primer año en preparatoria, en lugar de Beyond. De algo estaba seguro: no habría estado discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de un restaurante.

— Bueno, los veo en la noche —dijo antes de retirarse, tenía que ir a su departamento y hacer unos arreglos a una computadora que había encontrado abandonada, además de una partida online de HALO antes de que llegaran.

En ese momento, comenzó a pensar en lo diferente que era con Beyond. El soportaba el otoño con un ligero polo rojo y un pantalón negro. En contraste, Beyond llevaba un skinny jean rasgado negro con un polo negro. El pelo negro y los ojos un poco delineados.

Aunque ya sabía que todo se debía su trabajo, debido a que Beyond era parte del equipo de mercadotecnia de la empresa y debía verse "extrañamente" bien en cualquier ocasión. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era la extraña creencia que Beyond había desarrollado por el ocultismo.

Y en su insaciable apetito sexual. Que terminaba por contarle las incontables noches que se pasaba con L como le decían. Y el otro que no dudaba en satisfacerle en cuanto Beyond se lo pedía.

Llegó a su departamento y arregló la sala para cuando llegaran sus amigos. Sólo había invitado a tres de ellos ya que eran los más cercanos y debido a que no era my sociable. Luego fue a su estudio a arreglar la computadora y jugar HALO y se dio un baño antes de recibirlos.

_Ding Dong_

— Ahí voy —gritó Matt mientras se secaba el cabello, se acomodaba un poco la ropa y abría la puerta.

— Hay Matt ¿Se puede saber porque no te secas el cabello con la secadora? —dijo Beyond mientras se acercaba y le secaba el cabello con la toalla. Mientras que L llevaba la torta a la mesa y el otro invitado sonreía al verlo.

— Ya, se me hizo tarde —dijo con un puchero.

— ¿Me van a dejar que lo salude o no? —dijo el invitado apartando a Beyond. — Feliz cumpleaños Matt —dijo Near abrazándolo y entregándole su regalo.

— Gracias —dijo mientras abría el obsequio: Cigarrillos de Jack Daniel's

— Lo van a matar de cirrosis —Beyond habló—. No quiero que muera virgen.

Matt rodó los ojos.

— No tienes remedio —dijo Beyond—. Oigan vayamos a sentarnos que aun falta mi regalo.

Beyond fue a su mochila a sacar el libro y se lo dejó en sus manos —aunque el hacker estaba poco dispuesto a cogerlo— y comenzó a pasar hojas. Mientras que L le hacia una seña a Near para ir a la cocina a traer algo para beber.

— Encontré esto el otro día, estaba en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca de Watari. Y estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre como leer las cartas cuando de repente vi éste, ¡Voilà! —dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página.

Matt miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás había visto algo parecido.

El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impresa, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega.

No, se corrigió a sí mismo: de un dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía jamás tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer.

Con la boca seca, Matt observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago —esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate—, que suplicaba ser acariciado por su mano.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar aquello con una hoja de parra. ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos?

Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos rubios mechones, aclarados por el sol, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color azul ártico.

Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos musculosos brazos la envolvían y la atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en una zona donde hace bastante tiempo ni se tocaba. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Beyond, para ver si también él se había visto afectado del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello. Debía estar alucinando. ¡Exacto! El yogurt debía de haber estado en proceso de descomponerse y le hizo papilla el cerebro.

— ¿Qué opinas de él? —le preguntó Beyond, mirándola por fin a los ojos.

Matt se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre.

¡Jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida!

— Ahora si —dijo Matt dándose por vencido—. Dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de Beyond adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

— El tipo que te he enseñado… Mihael… es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquél que lo invoque, y a adorarlo.

Matt se rió con ganas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducado, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer su amigo, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

— No te rías. Lo digo en serio.

— Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia —se aclaró la garganta —. Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnudo en un club nocturno a medianoche? —un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Beyond se oscurecieran a modo de aviso—. Tienes razón, me encargaré de perder mi virginidad con una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual griego.

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Beyond dio un grito, se levantó de un salto del sofá.

Matt jadeó.

— Lo empujaste con el codo ¿verdad?

Beyond negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Confiésalo.

— No fui yo —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. Sabes perfectamente que no juego con esas cosas.

— Chicos traje las cervezas —dijo L— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras de susto?

— Nada, ya le enseñé el libro a Matt y dice que le gustó —dijo forzándose a sonreír

— ¿Enserio? —dijo L incrédulo—. Pensé que a ti no te gustaban esas cosas Matt, justo le dije a Near para apostar a que no te gustaría y perdí.

— Ahora te quedarás sin sueldo para comprarme esas pijamas blancas de franela —contestó el albino riendo.

— No es cierto L, ustedes saben que no creo en esas cosas.

— Ya sabía yo que era una mentira —dijo L sonriendo—. Ahora, Near, tendrás que cumplir la apuesta; bebe.

— No me gusta L —dijo Near con cara de asco, no le agradaba para nada el sabor que tenia la cerveza, además que era mal bebedor.

— Por eso es una apuesta Near, no necesariamente te tiene que gustar —dijo mientras le daba un vaso lleno de cerveza y les servía a los demás.

Entre risas y bromas se pasó la noche; L y Beyond -llevando a un inconsciente Near- se despidieron de Matt bien entrada la noche.

Aunque Matt estaba un poco mareado recordó el libro y se acercó para cogerlo de la mesa y volvió a abrirlo, observando de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos que lo cautivaban habían sido dibujados con tinta gris.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Mihael le indicaba que estaba presente.

Definitivamente la cerveza le había dañado el cerebro, pero ahora que revisaba bien el libro era el más extraño que había visto en su vida. Las páginas parecían haber formado parte, originariamente, de un rollo de pergamino, que más tarde había sido transformado en un libro.

El amarillento papel se arrugó bajos sus dedos al pasar la primera página; en ella había un elaborado símbolo hecho a mano, formado por la intersección de tres triángulos y la atrayente imagen de tres mujeres unidas por varias espadas.

Matt frunció el ceño esforzándose por recordar si aquello podía ser una especie de antiguo símbolo griego que hubiera visto en sus clases de la escuela. Aún más intrigado que antes, pasó unas cuantas páginas y descubrió que estaba completamente en blanco, excepto aquellas tres hojas…

Qué extraño…

Debía de haber sido algún tipo de cuaderno de bocetos de un pintor, o de un escultor, decidió. Eso sería lo único que explicase que las páginas estuviesen en blanco. Algo tuvo que suceder antes de que el artista tuviera oportunidad de añadir algo más al libro.

Pero eso no acababa de explicar por qué las páginas parecían mucho más antiguas que la encuadernación…

Retrocedió hasta llegar al dibujo del hombre, y observó con atención la inscripción que había sobre él, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro.

— Definitivamente, creo que es griego —dijo sin aliento cuando volvió a mirar al hombre.

Era sorprendente.

Absolutamente perfecto e incitante.

Increíblemente fascinante.

Cautivado por completo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría en hacer un dibujo tan perfecto. Alguien debía haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea; porque aquel tipo parecía estar preparado para saltar del libro y meterse en su casa.

Y recordó lo que le dijo Beyond al oído antes de irse _Tienes que decir tres veces su nombre para que el hechizo se cumpla. Y tiene que ser hoy por la luna llena.  
_  
Sin lugar a dudas este regalo le ganaba al de Near por lo raro que era, pero él siempre había sido uno persona muy curiosa así que no perdía nada intentando, al fin y al cabo mañana podía burlarse de Beyond por creer tanta tontería.

Así que si darle mucha demora comenzó: —Mihael Keehl, Mihael Keehl, Mihael Keehl. —dijo mientras que miraba a su alrededor.

Espero un momento y con un suspiro de cansancio Matt arrojó el libro al sofá.

— No te vayas a ningún lado, esclavo sexual.

Matt se rió de su propia estupidez. Y comenzó a llevar algunos vasos a la cocina para lavarlos más tarde.

Cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido muy fuerte. Durante un segundo, pensó que se trataba de un relámpago.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido dentro del departamento, específicamente en su sala.

— ¿Qué dem…?

Soltó el vaso y fue hacia la sala. Al principio no vio nada porque estaba oscuro. Pero según se acercaba percibió una presencia extraña. Algo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Entró en la estancia con mucho cuidado y vio una figura alta, de pie delante del sofá. Era un hombre. Un hombre muy apuesto. ¡Un hombre desnudo!

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**XDU ay perdón, pero es que de verdad no podía resistirme a subirlo; cuando lo estaba leyendo, imaginé totalmente al MxM's *-* Bueh, la actualización será el Domingo ¿De acuerdo? Espero sus reviews c: Gracias por leer.**


	2. Mihael Keehl

**El amante perfecto.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:**Yaoi. AU. OOT. OOC.  
**Disclaimer:** Death Note no es mío.  
**Nota: **Éste fic no es mío, Mello aquí es más alto que Matt & mayor. En la novela exageran sus músculos :V yo opino que se lo imaginen sabroso (¿?)

* * *

**Capítulo 2****: Mihael Keehl.**

Mail hizo lo que cualquier persona que se encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su sala hubiese hecho: salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo para que durmiera Near y aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

_**¡No!**_ Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco dolorosa. Tenía que hacer algo para de pánico, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió, pero resultó ser uno de sus converse.

¡Demonios! Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de cerveza. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso. Más rápido de lo que él hubiese podido esperar, el hombre cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y lo inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó.

¡Dios Mío!, su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante.

Con todos los sentidos embotados, Matt miró hacia arriba y…

Bueno…

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y lo que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran. Después de todo, cómo no iba a verlo si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño.

Al momento, el tipo se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida.

Matt se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel tipo le estaban provocando en el cabello. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —le preguntó él.

De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante.

El gamer miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel blanca, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que la tocara.

¡El tipo prácticamente resplandecía!

Fascinado, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí mismo que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de cerveza se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

¡Era él!

¡No!, no podía ser.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole, él no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su cabello. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real.

Pero aun así…

— ¿Mi…Hael? —preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros, prominentes y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener.

Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y totalmente masculina. Hasta aquello había comenzado a abultarse.

El pelo le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena, y le enmarcaba un rostro sin rastro de barba, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito. Increíblemente guapo y cautivador, sus rasgos no resultaban femeninos ni delicados. Pero definitivamente, robaban el aliento.

Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus blancas mejillas.

Y sus ojos.

¡Dios mío!

Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos que eran, y reflejaban inteligencia. El pelirrojo tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos podían realmente resultar letales.

O al menos, devastadores.

Y él se sentía realmente devastado en esos momentos. Cautivado por un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real. Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.

No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza.

Atónito, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo. Mihael alzó una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes nadie había salido huyendo de él. Ni lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado.

Todas los demás habían esperado ansiosos a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que los complaciera.

Pero éste no…

Era distinto.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Una cabellera pelirroja, y sus ojos tenían el color verde brillante, como los de un gato que brillaban con calidez e inteligencia.

La pálida y suave piel estaba sin ningún tipo de marca. Era tan adorable como su voz.

No es que eso importase demasiado.

Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, él estaba allí para servirle sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

— Vamos —le dijo sujetándolo por los hombros—. Déjame ayudarte.

— Estás desnudo —murmuró Matt mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente perplejo, mientras se ponían en pie—. Estás muy desnudo.

Él le paso las manos por el cabello

— Lo sé. Llámame Mello.

— ¡Estás desnudo!

— Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.

— Estás tan contento, y desnudo.

Confundido, Mihael frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

Él miró su erección. — Estás contento —le dijo con una intencionada mirada—. Y estás desnudo.

Así le llamaban entonces en este siglo. Debería recordarlo.

— ¿Y eso te hace sentir incómodo? —le preguntó, asombrado por el hecho de que a un hombre le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

— ¿Incómodo?, —dijo un poco molesto,

—Lo siento —comentó Mello; no le importaba si era mujer u hombre: tenía que satisfacerlos—. Yo conozco un remedio —dijo, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba la camisa de rayas de Matt y los endurecidos pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela. No podía esperar más para ver esos pezones.

Para saborearlos.

Se acercó para tocarlo. Matt se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracho y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco.

¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo.

Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello.

Mello se acercó a él y le encerró el rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Matt no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. Lo hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

Matt se estremeció bajo su abrazo.

Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. Matt gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las personas, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a él.

¡Oh! Aquél hombre olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor.

Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. El calor del pecho del hombre se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándolo con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarlo con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándolo con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos. ¡Oh Dios! Su presencia lo estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.

Matt decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador.

Ni el teléfono.

Ni…

Las manos de Mello acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarlo por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca. No podía resistirlo más sentía como la dureza de aquel hombre rozaba la suya.

Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, mientras los mechones de él le rozaban el cuello en una erótica caricia.

Mello sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce de Matt, con la sensación de sus fuertes brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave piel, un deleite para el hambriento.

Cómo le gustaban los gemidos con los que él provocativamente le respondía. _Mmm_, estaba deseando oírlo gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo su miembro.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de una persona. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano.

Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Matt como a un trozo de chocolate. Lo tumbaría y gozaría de él como un hambriento invitado a un banquete. Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a él.

Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que las mujeres y hombres siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que se desmayara. Al menos todavía.

No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerlo.

Lo tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la habitación.

En un principio, Matt no reaccionó, perdido como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que un hombre le había hecho ver estrellas con un simple beso. Pero al pasar junto a su estudio salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde crees que me llevas? —le preguntó.

Él se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Mail fue consciente de que un hombre tan alto y poderoso como aquél, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con él y sería inútil intentar detenerlo.

Un estremecimiento de terror lo sacudió.

Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de él no estaba asustado. Algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

— Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado —dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

— Me parece que no.

Él encogió aquellos hombros, maravillosamente amplios.

— ¿Prefieres este cuarto entonces? —señaló el estudio—. ¿O quizás el sofá? —se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a alguien en un…

— ¡No, no, no! El único sitio donde vas a poseerme es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Para su asombro, él obedeció. Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme. De pronto, el impacto de su presencia la golpeó con intensidad.

¡Era real!

¡Cielos!, había conseguido convocarlo y traerlo a este mundo. Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación lo divirtiera, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti ¿Por qué me has convocado?

Estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo blanco, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en él le pasó por la mente. _¿Qué se sentiría cuando un hombre tan increíblemente delicioso te hacía el amor durante toda la noche?_ Inclusive había olvidado sus cigarrillos nuevos…

Estaba claro que Mello sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…

Matt se puso tenso ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre?

Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, lo tumbaría en el suelo y se lo comería entero.

No tenía sentido.

Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a no tener ningún deseo sexual después de pasar su adolescencia. Pero cuando se trataba de Mihael, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerlo, echarlo en el suelo y subírsele encima. Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de él, le devolvió la sensatez.

Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este hombre?

_Aparte de aquello._

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarlo de nuevo.

_¡Oh, sí!,_ le pedía su cuerpo, _por favor, tócame por todos sitios_.

— ¡Para! —espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Mello como a sí mismo; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas.

Retrocedió un poco y lo miró directamente a los ojos, era fantástico. El cabello rubio le caía hasta por debajo de su mentón, mientras que lo demás de su cabello estaba sujeto por una tira de cuero marrón…

Las cejas, de color negro, se arqueaban sobre unos ojos fascinantes a la par que terroríficos. Y esos ojos lo estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran. En ese momento desearía poder matar a Beyond, sin ninguna duda. Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con este hombre y clavar los dientes en esa piel blanca.

_**¡Déjalo ya!**_

— No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer—. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… —deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. Tú necesitas taparte.

Mello puso una expresión crispada. Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso.

De hecho, todas las personas a las que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadores habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

— Quédate aquí un momento —le dijo Mail antes de ir a toda prisa a su habitación.

Mello observó cuerpo del chico mientras se iba, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en su trasero y su miembro se endureció al instante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que él se diera por vencido.

Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Ninguna mujer u hombre podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerlo. Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló el lugar donde se encontraba.

¿En qué época se encontraba?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años.

Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista.

Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió.

_«Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿sí?»_

Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la biblioteca, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Mello se alejó del cuarto y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas.

Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?

— Aquí tienes.

Mello miró a Mail que estaba en la entrada de la habitación. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela rojo oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo. ¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle? _Qué extraño_. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela.

Mail esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con rapidez, dándole unas buenas caladas; esperando. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Mail se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

— Ayúdame, Beyond —suspiró—. Me las pagarás por esto.

Y entonces, él se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia. Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Matt le miró cautelosamente.

— Así que… ¿para cuánto tiempo has venido?

_¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Matt! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo?_

— Hasta la próxima luna llena —sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre él para tocarle la cara. Matt se incorporó de un salto y se alejo hacia la refrigeradora.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?

— Sí.

Conmocionado, el ingeniero en sistemas computacionales se pasó la mano por sus verdes ojos. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades. Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo. Dio otra calada… ¿Iba a jugar HALO y Starcraft con él observándole?

— Mira —le dijo—. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido.

Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a él no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

— Si crees que estoy encantado de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocado. Te aseguro que no elegí venir.

Sus palabras consiguieron herirlo.

— Bueno, cierta parte de ti no siente lo mismo —le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba tiesa como una vara.

Él suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

— Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre esto como sobre el hecho de estar aquí.

— Bueno, la puerta está ahí —dijo señalándola—. Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.

— Créeme; si pudiese irme, lo haría.

Mail titubeó ante sus palabras, ante su significado.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches? ¿Ni que regreses al libro?

— ¿Qué crees? —preguntó sonriendo triunfante.

Mail guardó silencio.

Mello se puso de pie lentamente y lo miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, ésta la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadores habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestos a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer.

Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a una persona que no le deseara físicamente.

Era…

Extraño.

Humillante.

Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba? ¿De que quizás… pudiera liberarse?

No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar.

Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación. Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo a Mail.

— Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

— Entonces deseo que te marches.

Mihael dejó caer los brazos.

— En eso no puedo complacerte.

Frustrado, Mail comenzó a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro. Tiró el cigarrillo en el bote de la sala, y rápidamente sacó otro. Mihael se ahogó con el humo, tosió un poco y a Mail le provocó un escalofrío.

Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna. Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes.

¿Qué iba a hacer un mes —un mes entero— con él?

De nuevo, una visión de Mihael tumbado sobre él mientras se introducía totalmente en él, lo asaltó.

— Necesito algo… —a Mello le falló la voz.

Mail se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos. Dio otra calada, más grande que las anteriores y retuvo el humo unos momentos, nervioso como nunca. Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Mello de ese modo. Como si…

No, no iba a pensar en eso. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

— Comida —contestó Mihael—. Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada ¿Te importaría si como algo?

La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Matt que no le gustaba tener que pedir.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para él esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿cómo demonios se sentiría él después de haber sido arrancado de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojado a su vida como si fuese un animal? Debía ser terrible.

— Por supuesto —le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que él lo siguiera—. La cocina está aquí —lo guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Tiró la colilla del cigarro en el bote y palpó en sus vaqueros su PSP. Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo.

— ¿Qué deseas?

En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

— ¿Tienes algo de chocolate y fruta?

— ¿fruta y chocolate? —Repitió—. Ahí hay chocolate semi-amargo y futas… ¿Cuál deseas?

Mello se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y vino?

Matt asintió con la cabeza. Sacó varias manzanas junto con la barra de chocolate y sirvió un poco de vino que había comprado L y no habían abierto. Mello se sentó a la mesa con ese aura de arrogancia tan masculina que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones.

— De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? —al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la de la época.

Él permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

— La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 1895.

— ¿En serio? —Mail se quedó con la boca abierta. Sacó su PSP, encendiéndolo. — ¿En 1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿En qué año te metieron en el libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.

La ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que Mail se asustó.

— Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo?

Él asintió con un gesto brusco. Los pensamientos de Mail giraban como un torbellino mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

— ¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? A ver, según tengo entendido, los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?

— Originalmente fui encerrado en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección —dijo con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible—. Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: rechacé a una mujer.

Mail frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por eso?

—Era una diosa.

Vale, ése era un tema sensible para él. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio. Observo a su alrededor y se suponía que debía estar perplejo por todo lo que veía, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como tren, cámara, automóvil, celular, cohete y computadora, Mihael dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.

En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en él, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado todas sus emociones.

Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadores. Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación. Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de la manzana. Era una pura delicia.

Tomó un cuadro de la barra de chocolate, y gimió. Provocando que a Mail se le crisparan los dedos en torno al PSP. Por poco y lo deja caer.

Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Mihael apretó con fuerza la mandíbula mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en el cuenco. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora. Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.

Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas.

En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula. Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Mail se apoyó en la mesa y lo observó mientras comía, no podía concentrarse en su juego. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo. —Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos. —dijo Mail.

— No tantas.

— ¡Oh, no te creo! En dos mil años…

— He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios.

Su tono seco hizo que el pelirrojo se detuviera y él continuó comiendo.

— Cuéntame entonces, ¿Qué haces mientras estás en el libro, te tumbas y esperas que alguien te convoque?

Él asintió.

— ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

Miahel se encogió de hombros y Matt cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones. Ni de palabras. Se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

— A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?

Mello levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama.

Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que sólo querían una cosa de él: esa parte de su cuerpo enterrada profundamente entre sus muslos. Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Mail.

Indignado, Matt cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que él lo mirara a los ojos. Mello casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

— A ver —dijo él utilizando sus mismas palabras—. Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasártela por tus pezones y por la garganta —bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa—. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.

Por un instante, Mail se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse muy excitado.

— Tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla —le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos—. Pero soy una persona a la que no le gusta mucho la sangre _real_, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad? —eso era mentira pero no le diría la verdad.

Su cuerpo se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel.

— Es cierto.

— Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el libro.

Matt sintió como sus ojos lo atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que lo dejó intrigado, desconcertado y un poco asustado.

— Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago —contestó él en voz baja—. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.

Matt se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se había quedado encerrado accidentalmente en el armario de las herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizado, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Chilló y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones.

Finalmente, su madre lo escuchó y lo ayudó a salir.

Desde entonces, el pelirrojo sentía una ligera claustrofobia debido a la experiencia. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

— Es horrible —balbuceo.

— Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —no estaba muy seguro, pero dudaba que fuese cierto.

Cuando su madre lo sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrado media hora; pero a él le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría pasar realmente una eternidad encerrado?

— ¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez?

La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Matt.

— Obviamente, no tuve suerte.

Se sentía muy mal por él. Dos mil años encerrado en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con él y hablar. No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada.

Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarlo.

— ¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?

— Te aseguro que no hay ninguno.

— Eres un tanto pesimista, ¿no?

Lo miró divertido.

— Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.

El pelirrojo lo observó mientras acababa la comida, con la mente en ebullición. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, no podía ver a una persona sufriendo y simplemente no hacer nada.

Y como dicen quien la sigue, la consigue.

Y aunque tuviese que atravesar océanos o cruzar el mismo infierno, ¡encontraría el modo de liberarlo!

Mientras tanto, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho por él antes: iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Londres. Las otras personas lo habían mantenido encerrado en los confines de sus dormitorios o de sus vestidores, pero él no estaba dispuesto a encadenar a nadie.

— Bien, entonces digamos que esta vez vas a ser tú el que disfrute.

Él alzó la mirada del cuenco con repentino interés.

— Voy a ser tu perro. —continuó Matt—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

— Quítate la prenda superior que llevas.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Se vio la camiseta roja con rayas negras. Mello dejó a un lado la copa de vino y lo atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

— Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tu pecho desnudo y después quiero pasar la lengua por…

— ¡Oye!, ¡relájate! —Le dijo Matt con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo— Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir estés aquí. Número uno: nada de eso.

— ¿Y por qué no?

Sí, le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no soy ninguna gata con la cola alzada para que cualquier gato venga, me monte y se largue.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**YEEEEEEEY hoy es Domingo, lo odio, pero al mismo tiempo lo amo lol, bueh, aquí ya interactuaron nuestros chicos ¿qué les ha parecido? Maldito Mello lujurioso (¿?) espero que les haya gustadoc: muchas gracias por leer & por sus reviews! Besos & abrazos. Suly fuera, paz (¿?)**


	3. Determinación

**El amante perfecto.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:**Yaoi. AU. OOT. OOC.  
**Disclaimer:** Death Note no es mío.  
**Nota: **Éste fic no es mío, es una adaptación de una novela con el mismo título. Mello está bien bueno! –huye-

**Capítulo 3: ****Determinación**.

* * *

Mello alzó una ceja ante la cruda e inesperada analogía. Pero más que las palabras, lo que le sorprendió fue el tono amargo de su voz. Debieron utilizarlo en el pasado. No era de extrañar que se asustase de él. Tenía muchos pecados que expiar. Algunos habían sido tan grandes que dos mil años de cautiverio no eran más que el principio de su condena.

No es que fuese un bastardo de nacimiento; es que, tras una vida brutal, plagada de desesperación y traiciones, había acabado convirtiéndose en uno. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. Eso era, historia antigua y esto era el presente. Matt era el presente.

Y estaba aquí por él.

Mientras lo observaba, sus labios dibujaron una lenta sonrisa. Ésta sería la primera vez que tendría que perseguir a una persona para que lo aceptara. Anteriormente, ninguna persona había rechazado su cuerpo. Con la inteligencia de Matt y su testarudez, sabía que llevárselo a la cama sería un reto comparable al de tender una emboscada al ejército romano. Con su inigualable hábito de llevarse esos papelitos con olor a la boca y ese aparato entre sus manos en todo momento… _que bien podrían reemplazar con otra cosa_.

Sí, iba a saborear cada momento.

Igual que acabaría saboreándolo. Cada dulce y delicioso centímetro de su cuerpo.

Matt tragó saliva ante la primera sonrisa genuina de Mello. La sonrisa suavizaba su expresión y lo hacía aún más devastador.

¿Qué demonios estaría pensando para sonreír así?

Por enésima vez, sintió que se le subían los colores al pensar en su discursito. No lo había hecho a propósito; en realidad no le gustaba desnudar sus sentimientos ante nadie, especialmente ante un desconocido.

Pero había algo fascinante en este hombre. Algo que percibía de forma perturbadora. Quizás fuese el disimulado dolor que reflejaban de vez en cuando esos celestiales ojos marrones, cuando lo pillaba con la guardia baja.

No lo sabía.

El reloj de pared del recibidor de la escalera, dio la tres.

— ¡Mierda! —Dijo asombrado por la hora—. Tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana.

— ¿Te vas a la cama?, ¿a dormir?

Si el humor de Mello no hubiese sido tan huraño, el espanto que mostró su rostro habría hecho reír a Mail de buena gana.

— Tengo que irme.

Él frunció el ceño…

¿Dolorido?

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó el.

Mello negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, entonces voy a enseñarte el sitio donde vas a dormir y…

— No tengo sueño.

A Matt le sobresaltaron sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?

Mihael lo miró, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describirle lo que sentía. Llevaba atrapado tanto tiempo en el libro, que lo único que quería hacer era correr o saltar. Hacer algo para celebrar su repentina libertad de movimientos.

No quería irse a la cama. La idea de permanecer tumbado en la oscuridad un solo minuto más…

Se esforzó por volver a respirar.

— He estado descansando desde 1895 —le explicó—. No estoy muy seguro de los años que han transcurrido, pero por lo que veo, han debido ser unos cuantos.

— Estamos en el año 2013 —le informó Mail—. Has estado «durmiendo» durante ciento dieciocho años. —No, se corrigió él mismo. No había estado durmiendo.

Él le había dicho que podía escuchar cualquier conversación que tuviera lugar cerca del libro; lo que significaba que había permanecido despierto durante su encierro. Aislado. Solo.

Y Mail era la primera persona con la que había hablado, o estado cerca, después de cien años.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que debía haber soportado. Aunque la prisión de su timidez nunca había sido importante para él, sabía lo que era escuchar a la gente y no ser parte de ellos. Permanecer como un simple espectador.

— Me gustaría poder quedarme despierto —dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo—. De verdad; pero si no duermo lo suficiente, mi cerebro y mi cuerpo se quedan sin batería.

— Te entiendo. Al menos entiendo lo esencial, aunque no sé que es la batería.

Matt todavía percibía su desilusión.

— Puedes ver la televisión.

— ¿Televisión?

Busco el control remoto y encendió el televisor y le enseñó a cambiar los canales con el control.

— Increíble —susurró él mientras hacía zapping por primera vez.

— Sí, es algo muy útil.

Eso lo mantendría ocupado. Después de todo, según Beyond los hombres sólo necesitaban tres cosas para ser felices: comida, sexo y un control remoto, aunque que siempre decía que eso no se aplicaba a ellos dos. Pero al menos dos de tres deberían mantenerlo satisfecho un rato.

— Bueno —dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación—. Buenas noches.

Al pasar a su lado, Mello le tocó el brazo. Y, aunque su roce fue muy ligero, Matt sintió una descarga eléctrica. Con el rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos dejaban ver todas las emociones que lo invadían. El pelirrojo percibió su sufrimiento y su necesidad; pero sobre todo, captó su soledad.

No quería quedarse solo.

Humedeciéndose los labios —se le habían secado de forma repentina—, dijo algo increíble.

— Tengo otro televisor en mi habitación. ¿Por qué no ves allí lo que quieras, mientras yo duermo?

Mello le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Fue tras él mientras se dirigían a la habitación, estaba totalmente sorprendido por el hecho de que Matt lo hubiera comprendido sin palabras. Había tenido en cuenta su necesidad de compañía, sin preocuparse de sus propios temores. Eso le hizo sentir algo extraño hacia él. Una rara sensación en el estómago.  
¿Ternura?

No estaba seguro.

Matt lo llevó hasta una enorme habitación presidida por una cama, situada en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda y, encima como sujetado por algo en la pared ¿cómo lo había llamado Mail? ¿Televisión?

Observó cómo Mello paseaba por su dormitorio, mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes y sobre los muebles; fotografías de sus padres, de Beyond y él en el instituto, y una de los perritos que tuvo cuando era pequeño.

— ¿Vives solo? —le preguntó.

— Sí —dijo, acercándose a la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Su pijama estaba sobre el respaldo. Lo cogió y después miró a Mello y a la toalla azul que aún llevaba alrededor de sus esbeltas caderas. No podía dejar que se metiera en la cama así.

**Seguro que puedes.**

_No, no puedo._

**¿Por favor?**

_¡Shh! Parte irracional de mí, cállate y déjame pensar._

Aún guardaba la pijama que Near olvidó en su casa cuando hacían las reuniones para ver películas. Teniendo en cuenta la anchura de los hombros de Mello, estaba segura de que los polos no le servirían, pero los pantalones tenían cinturas ajustables y al menos no se le caerían.

— Espera aquí —le dijo—. No tardaré nada.

Después de verlo marcharse como una exhalación, Mihael se acercó a los ventanales y apartó las cortinas de encaje blanco. Observó las extrañas cajas metálicas —que debían ser automóviles—, mientras pasaban por debajo de la casa con aquel zumbido tan extraño que no cesaba un instante, semejante al ruido del mar. Las luces iluminaban las calles y todos los edificios; se parecían a las antorchas que había en su tierra natal.

Qué insólito era este mundo. Extrañamente parecido al suyo y, aun así, tan diferente. Intentó asociar los objetos que veía con las palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de las décadas; palabras que no comprendía. Como televisión y bombilla.

Y por primera vez desde que era niño, sintió miedo. No le gustaban los cambios que percibía, la rapidez con la que las cosas habían evolucionado en el mundo. ¿Cómo sería todo la siguiente vez que lo convocaran? ¿Podrían las cosas cambiar mucho? O lo que era más aterrador, ¿y si jamás volvían a invocarlo?

Tragó saliva ante aquella idea. ¿Y si acababa atrapado durante toda la eternidad? Solo y despierto. Alerta. Sintiendo la opresiva oscuridad en torno a él, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones mientras su cuerpo se desgarraba de dolor. ¿Y si no volvía a caminar de nuevo como un hombre? ¿O a hablar con otro ser humano, o a tocar a otra persona?

Esta gente tenía cosas llamadas computadores. Había escuchado al dueño de la biblioteca hablar sobre ellos con los clientes. Y unos cuantos le habían dicho que, probablemente, los computadores sustituirían un día a los libros.

¿Qué sería de él entonces?

Vestido con su pantalón y polo de pijama negro, Mail se detuvo en la habitación que alguna vez habían habitado sus padres, ahí había colocado la pijama de Near para que no se confundiera con su ropa, y observó donde guardó los anillos de boda el día posterior al funeral, estaban en la repisa de sus padres. Podía ver el débil resplandor del diamante blanco de medio quilate.

El dolor hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta; luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos. Con veintidós años recién cumplidos, había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que era una persona madura y capaz de hacer frente a cualquier cosa que la vida le pusiera por delante. Se había creído invencible. Y en un segundo, su vida se derrumbó.

La muerte le arrebató todo aquello que una vez tuvo: la seguridad, la fe, su creencia en la justicia y, sobre todo, el amor sincero de sus padres y su apoyo emocional. A pesar de toda su vanidad juvenil, no había estado preparado para que le arrebataran por completo a toda su familia.

Y, aunque habían pasado años, aún los echaba de menos. El dolor era muy profundo. El viejo dicho aquél, según el cual era mejor haber conocido el amor antes de perderlo, era un enorme fraude. No había nada peor que perder a las personas que te quieren y te cuidan en un accidente sin sentido.

Había sellado la habitación tras el funeral, y lo había dejado todo tal y como estaba. Sólo había apartado el pijama de Near en una repisa para que no alterara nada de lo que había. Fue hacia la repisa que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación y observó con nostalgia la cama. Todavía recordaba la risa de su madre. Las bromas sobre el conservador estilo de su padre, que siempre elegía pijamas de franela.

Peor aún, recordaba el amor que se profesaban.

Lo que daría él por encontrar la pareja perfecta, como les había sucedido a ellos. Habían estado casados veinticinco años antes de morir, y su amor había permanecido intacto desde el día que se conocieron. Nunca se había considerado cursi ¿pero porqué no una relación basada en el amor?

No podía recordar un solo momento en que su madre no sonriera ante una broma de su padre. Siempre iban cogidos de la mano como dos adolescentes, y se robaban besos cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Pero él los veía.

Y ahora lo recordaba.

Quería ese tipo de amor. Pero por alguna razón, no había encontrado a un hombre que lo dejase sin aliento. Un hombre que consiguiera que se le desbocara el corazón y que sus sentidos se tambalearan. Un hombre sin el cual la vida no tuviese sentido.

— ¡Oh, madre! —balbuceó, deseando que sus padres no hubiesen muerto aquella noche.

Deseando…

No sabía qué. Lo único que quería era conseguir algo que le hiciese pensar en el futuro. Algo que le hiciese feliz; de la misma forma que su padre había hecho feliz a su madre. Mordiéndose el labio, Mail cogió el pantalón de cuadros blancos, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— Aquí tienes —dijo arrojándole la prenda a Mello y saliendo a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño, en mitad del pasillo. No quería que él fuese testigo de sus lágrimas. No volvería a mostrarse vulnerable delante de nadie.

Mihael cambió la toalla por los pantalones y se fue tras Matt. Había cerrado de un portazo la puerta más cercana a la habitación donde él se encontraba.

— Matt… —lo llamó mientras abría la puerta con suavidad.

Se quedó paralizado al verlo llorar. Estaba en mitad de un cuarto de aseo extraño, se había tapado la boca con una toalla, en un intento de sofocar sus desgarradores sollozos. A pesar de su severa educación y de los dos mil años de autocontrol, Mihael se vio arrastrado por una oleada de compasión. Matt lloraba como si alguien le hubiese roto el corazón.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Inseguro.

Apretando los dientes, alejó aquellos insólitos sentimientos. Si algo había aprendido durante su infancia era a no ahondar en los problemas de los demás, porque nunca traía nada bueno. No había que cuidar de nadie más que de uno mismo. Cada vez que había cometido el error de interesarse por alguien, lo había pagado con creces.

Además, en esta ocasión no había tiempo. Nada de tiempo.

Cuanto menos tuviese que ver con las emociones y la vida de Matt, más fácil le resultaría volver a soportar su confinamiento.

Y, entonces, las palabras de Mail lo golpearon con fuerza, justo en mitad del pecho. Él lo había definido a la perfección: no era más que un gato dedicado a conseguir placer y después marcharse.

Se aferró con fuerza a la manija de la puerta. No era un animal. Él también tenía sentimientos.

O, al menos, solía tenerlos.

Antes de que pudiese reconsiderar sus acciones, entró en la estancia y lo abrazó. Matt le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se apoyó en él como si se tratara de un salvavidas, mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho desnudo y sollozaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Algo muy extraño se abrió paso en el interior de Mihael. Un profundo anhelo que no sabía muy bien cómo definir.

Jamás en su vida había consolado a un hombre que lloraba. Se había acostado con tantos que no podía recordarlo; pero nunca, jamás, había abrazado a un hombre como estaba abrazando a Mail. Ni después de hacer el amor. Una vez acababa con su pareja de turno, se levantaba, se limpiaba y buscaba algo con qué entretenerse hasta que fuese requerido de nuevo.

Incluso antes de la maldición, jamás había demostrado ternura por nadie. Ni por su esposa. Como soldado, había sido entrenado desde que tenía uso de razón para mostrarse feroz, frío y duro.

«Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él». Ésas fueron las palabras de su madrastra el día que lo agarró del pelo y lo echó de su casa para que comenzara el entrenamiento militar, a la tierna edad de siete años.

Su padre había sido aún peor. Un legendario comandante espartano que no toleraba muestras de debilidad. Ni de emoción. El tipo se había encargado, látigo en mano, de que la infancia de Mihael llegase a su fin, enseñándolo a ocultar el dolor. Nadie podía ser testigo de su sufrimiento.

Hasta el día de hoy, aún podía sentir el látigo sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, y escuchar el sonido que hacía el cuero al cortar el aire entre golpe y golpe. Podía ver la burlona mueca de desprecio en el rostro de su padre.

— Lo siento —murmuró Matt sobre su hombro, devolviéndole al presente.

El alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle. Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y parecían resquebrajar la capa que recubría su corazón, congelado desde hacía siglos por necesidad y por obligación.

Incómodo, Mihael se alejó de él.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Mail se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía por qué había ido Mello tras él, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien lo consoló mientras lloraba.

— Sí —murmuró—. Gracias.

Él no respondió.

En lugar de ser el hombre tierno que lo abrazaba instantes antes, había vuelto a ser el Señor Estatua; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y no daba muestras de emoción. Dejando escapar un suspiro iracundo, y pasó a su lado.

— No me habría puesto así si no estuviese tan cansado. Necesito dormir.

Sabía que Mihael iría tras él, así que volvió resignadamente a su habitación y se metió en la cama, acurrucándose bajo el grueso edredón. Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Mello un instante después.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la repentina calidez del cuerpo del hombre junto al suyo. Y la cosa empeoró cuando él se acurrucó a su espalda y le pasó una larga y musculosa pierna sobre la cintura.

— ¡Mello! —Gritó con una nota de advertencia al sentir su erección contra la cadera—. Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en tu lado de la cama, mientras yo me quedo en el mío.

No pareció prestar atención a sus palabras, puesto que inclinó la cabeza y dejó un pequeño rastro de besos sobre su pelo.

— Pensaba que me habías llamado para aliviar el dolor de tus partes bajas —le susurró en el oído.

Con el cuerpo al rojo vivo debido a su proximidad, y al aroma a sándalo que le embotaba la cabeza, Mail se sonrojó al escucharle decir eso.

— Mis partes bajas se encuentran en perfecto estado, y muy felices tal y como están.

— Te prometo que yo conseguiré que estén mucho, mucho más felices.

¡Oh!, no le cabía la menor duda.

— Si no te comportas, te echaré de la habitación.

Entonces lo miró y vio la incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos.

— No entiendo por qué vas a echarme —le dijo Mihael.

— Porque no voy a utilizarte como si fueses un muñeco sin nombre, que no tiene más razón de ser que servirme. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener ese tipo de intimidad con un hombre al que no conozco.

Con una mirada preocupada, Mello se apartó finalmente de él y se tumbó en la cama. Matt respiró profundamente para intentar que su acelerado corazón se relajara, y poder apagar el fuego que le hacía hervir la sangre. Resultaba muy duro decirle que no a este hombre.

_**¿Crees realmente que vas a ser capaz de dormir con este tipo a tu lado? ¿Es que tienes una piedra por cerebro?**_

Cerró los ojos. No había sitio para los «y si…» ni para los «pero…». Ni tampoco para Mello.

Él colocó las almohadas de modo que le sirvieran de respaldo, y miró a Matt. Ésta iba a ser, en su excepcionalmente larga vida, la primera vez que pasara una noche junto a alguien sin hacerle el amor.

Era inconcebible. Ninguno lo había rechazado antes.

El se dio la vuelta en aquel momento y le dio un control remoto, como el que le había enseñado en la sala. Apretó un botón y encendió la televisión, después bajó el volumen de la gente que hablaba.

— Esto es para la luz —dijo apretando otro botón. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron, dejando que fuera el televisor el que iluminara débilmente las sombras de la habitación—. No me molestan los ruidos, así es que no creo que me despiertes —le dio el control remoto—. Buenas noches, Mihael.

— Buenas noches, Matty —susurró él, había leído la inscripción que tenia uno de sus cuadros a "graduado en sistemas computacionales" pero de ahí le preguntaría, se quedó observando cómo su rostro se tranquilizaba, mientras se acurrucaba para dormir.

Dejó el mando a un lado y, durante un buen rato, se dedicó a mirarlo mientras la luz procedente del televisor parpadeaba sobre los relajados ángulos de su rostro. Supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió, por la uniformidad de su respiración. Sólo entonces se atrevió a tocarlo. Se atrevió a seguir con la yema de un dedo la suave curva de su pómulo. Su cuerpo reaccionó con tal violencia que tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una maldición. El fuego se había extendido por su sangre.

Había conocido numerosos dolores durante toda su vida: primero el dolor de estómago cuando necesitaba comer, después la sed de amor y respeto, y por último el dolor exigente de su miembro cuando ansiaba la humedad resbaladiza de un cuerpo. Pero jamás, jamás, había experimentado algo semejante a lo que sentía ahora.

Era un hambre tan voraz, una sensación tan potente, que amenazaba hasta su cordura. Sólo podía pensar en separarle los cremosos muslos y hundirse profundamente en él. En deslizarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al unísono.

Pero eso jamás llegaría a suceder.

Se alejó del pelirrojo a una distancia prudente, desde donde no pudiese oler su suave aroma, ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el edredón. Podría proporcionarle placer durante días, sin detenerse, pero él jamás encontraría la paz.

— Maldito seas, Príapo —gruñó. Era el Dios que le había maldecido siguiendo las órdenes de Afrodita, hundiéndolo en este miserable destino—. Espero que Hades te esté dando lo que te mereces.

Una vez aplacada su ira, suspiró y se dio cuenta que las Parcas y las Furias se estaban encargando de lo propio con él. Matt se despertó con una extraña sensación de calidez y seguridad. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hacía años. De pronto, sintió un beso muy dulce sobre los párpados, como si alguien estuviese acariciándole con los labios. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas le tocaban el pelo.

¡Mihael!

Se incorporó tan rápido que se golpeó con su cabeza. Hasta sus oídos llegó el gemido de dolor de Mello. Frotándose la frente, abrió los ojos y vio que él lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y obviamente molesto.

— Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se sentaba—. Me sobresaltaste.

Mello abrió la boca y se tocó los dientes con el pulgar para comprobar si el golpe los había aflojado.

Aquello fue peor aún para Mail, puesto que no pudo evitar contemplar el roce de su lengua sobre los dientes. Y la visión de esos blanquísimos dientes, increíblemente rectos, que a él le gustaría tener mordisqueándole…

— ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —le preguntó para alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos.

La mirada de él descendió hasta sus entre sus piernas. Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, Matt se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada Antes de que pudiera moverse, Mello tiró de él, hasta sentarlo sobre sus muslos y reclamó sus labios. Matt gimió de placer bajo el asalto de su boca, mientras su lengua le hacía las cosas más escandalosas. La cabeza comenzó a girarle con la intensidad del beso y con el cálido aliento de Mihael mezclándose con el suyo.

Y pensar que nunca le había gustado besar…

¡Debía estar loco!

Los brazos de Mello intensificaron su abrazo. Miles de llamas lamían su cuerpo, encendiéndolo e incitándolo, mientras se agrupaban en la zona que más le dolía: entre los muslos, donde quería tenerle. Sus labios lo abandonaron para trazar con la lengua un rastro hasta su garganta, dibujando húmedos círculos sobre el mentón, el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente el cuello.

¡El tipo parecía conocer todas las zonas erógenas del cuerpo! Mejor aún, sabía cómo usar las manos y la lengua para masajearlos hasta obtener el máximo placer. Exhaló el aire suavemente sobre su oreja y, de inmediato, un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo; cuando pasó la lengua por el lóbulo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Un hormigueo le recorrió los pezones, que al instante se endurecieron, sobresaliendo como duros montículos que clamaban por ser besados.

— Mello… —gimió, incapaz de reconocer su voz. Su mente le pedía que se detuviera, pero las palabras se quedaron atravesadas en la garganta.

Había mucho poder en sus caricias. Mucha magia. Le hacía ansiar, dolorosamente, mucho más. Se dio la vuelta con el pelirrojo en brazos y lo aprisionó contra el colchón. Incluso a través del pijama, Mail percibía su erección, su miembro duro y ardiente que presionaba sobre la cadera, mientras con las manos le aferraba las nalgas y respiraba entrecortadamente junto a su oreja.

— Tienes que parar. —consiguió decirle al fin con voz débil.

— ¿Parar el qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Esto? —y trazó con la lengua el laberinto de su oreja. Mail siseó de placer. Los escalofríos le sucedían y, como si se tratase de ascuas al rojo vivo, abrasaban cada centímetro de su piel.

-¿O esto? —e introdujo una mano bajo el elástico de sus bóxer para tocarlo donde más lo deseaba.

Matt se arqueó en respuesta a sus caricias y clavó los dedos en las sábanas ante la sensación de sus manos entre las piernas. ¡Dios, este hombre era increíble! Miahel comenzó a acariciar en círculos su entrada, utilizando un solo dedo, haciendo que se consumiera antes de introducirle dos dedos hasta el fondo.

Mientras rodeaba, acariciaba y atormentaba su interior, comenzó a masajearle muy suavemente su miembro con el pulgar.

— ¡Aaaah! —gimió Matt, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensidad del placer.

Se aferró a Mello, mientras él continuaba su implacable asalto ahora utilizando sus manos y su lengua para masturbarlo, dándole placer. Totalmente fuera de control, Matt se frotaba de forma desinhibida contra él, ansiando su pasión, sus caricias.

Mello cerró los ojos y saboreó el olor del cuerpo de Mail bajo el suyo; la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo. Era suyo. Podía sentirlo temblar y latir alrededor de su mano, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus caricias.

En cualquier momento llegaría al clímax.

Con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente por completo, le quitó el polo e inclinó la cabeza hasta atrapar un duro pezón y succionar suavemente, deleitándose en la sensación de la rugosa piel bajo su lengua. No recordaba a alguien que supiese tan bien como él. Su sabor se le quedaría grabado a fuego en la mente, jamás podría olvidarlo. Y estaba completamente preparado para recibirlo: ardiente, húmedo y muy estrecho; exactamente como a él le gustaba.

Rasgó de un tirón la pequeña prenda que se ceñía a las caderas de Matt, y que le impedía un acceso total a aquel lugar que se moría por explorar completamente.

Y en toda su profundidad.

El escuchó cómo rompía su bóxer, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; había sido engullida por unas sensaciones tan intensas, que lo único que quería era encontrar alivio.

¡Tenía que conseguirlo!

Enterró las manos en el cabello de Mihael incapaz de permitir que se alejara, aunque sólo fuese por un segundo. Mello se quitó los pantalones a tirones y le separó los muslos. Con el cuerpo envuelto en puro fuego, Matt aguantó la respiración mientras él colocaba su largo y duro cuerpo entre sus piernas.

La punta de su miembro presionaba justo sobre el centro de entrada. Arqueó las caderas acercándose aún más, aferrándose a sus amplios hombros. Deseaba sentirlo dentro con una desesperación tal, que desafiaba a todo entendimiento.

Y de repente, sonó el teléfono. Matt dio un respingo al escucharlo, y su mente recobró repentinamente el control

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —gruñó Mihael.

Agradecido por la interrupción, Mail salió como pudo de debajo de Mihael; le temblaban las piernas y le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— Es un teléfono —dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche y coger el auricular.

La mano no dejaba de temblarle mientras que su miembro le reclamaba atención.

Lanzando una maldición, Mello se puso de lado.

— Beyond, gracias a Dios que eres tú —dijo Matt, tan pronto como escuchó su voz. ¡En ese momento agradecía muchísimo la habilidad que tenía Beyond de saber el momento preciso en que llamar!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su amigo.

— Deja de hacer eso —le espetó a Mello que, en ese instante, se dedicaba a lamerle las nalgas en un movimiento descendente…

— Pero si no estoy haciendo nada —le dijo Beyond.

— Tú no, Beyond.

El silencio cayó sobre el otro extremo de la línea.

— Escucha —le dijo Matt a Beyond con una dura advertencia en la voz—. Necesito que vayas a la casa de Near y busques entre la ropa la más grande que tenga y la traigas. Ahora.

— ¡Funcionó! —el agudo chillido estuvo a punto de perforarle el tímpano—. ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Funcionó!, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Voy para allá!

Matt colgó el teléfono justo cuando la lengua de Mello bajaba desde sus nalgas hacia… — ¡Para ya!

Él se echó hacia atrás y la miró con el ceño fruncido, estupefacto.

— ¿No te gusta que te haga eso?

— Yo no he dicho eso —contestó antes de poder detenerse.

Mello se acercó de nuevo a él.

Mail bajó de un salto de la cama.

— Tengo que darme una ducha e irme a trabajar.

Mello se apoyó en un brazo, tendido sobre un costado, y lo observó mientras recogía los pantalones del pijama y se los arrojaba. Los agarró con una mano mientras sus ojos se movían, perezosamente, sobre el cuerpo de Mail.

— ¿Por qué no llamas para decir que estás enfermo?

— ¿Que estoy enfermo? —repitió—. ¿Y tú cómo conoces ese truco?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Puedo escuchar mientras estoy encerrado en el libro. Por eso puedo aprender idiomas y entender los cambios en la sintaxis.

Con la misma elegancia de una pantera que se endereza tras estar agazapada, Mihael apartó el edredón y salió lentamente de la cama. No llevaba los pantalones. Y su miembro estaba totalmente erecto.

Hipnotizado, el pelirrojo fue incapaz de moverse.

— No hemos acabado —dijo él con la voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a él.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —le contestó Mail, y huyó al baño, encerrándose allí tras echar el seguro a la puerta.

Con los dientes apretados, Mello tuvo la repentina necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de tan frustrado como se sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo? Se miró el miembro rígido y soltó un juramento.

— ¿Y tú no puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos al menos?

Matt se dio una larga ducha fría. ¿Qué tenía Mihael que hacía que su sangre literalmente hirviera? Incluso ahora podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre él.

Sus labios sobre…

— ¡Para, para, para!

No era un ninfómano sin control sobre sí mismo. Era un ingeniero, con un cerebro; y sin hormonas. Pero aun así, sería extremadamente fácil olvidarse de todo y pasar todo el mes en la cama con Mello.

— Muy bien —se dijo a sí mismo—. Supongamos que te metes en la cama con él un mes. Y luego, ¿qué? —Se enjabonó el cuerpo mientras la irritación desvanecía los últimos rescoldos de su deseo—. Yo te diré qué pasará después. Él se irá y tú, te quedarás solo.

No, no dejaría que nadie lo utilizara de esa forma.

Mello fue hasta la sala, maravillado por la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Le resultaba divertido el hecho de que la gente diese por sentado esos pequeños detalles. Recordaba la época en la que no se fijaba en algo tan simple como una mañana soleada. Y ahora, cada una de ellas era un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Un regalo que tenía toda la intención de degustar durante el mes que tenía por delante, hasta que estuviese obligado a regresar a la oscuridad.

Con el corazón agobiado, se dirigió a la cocina, hacia el armario donde Mail guardaba la comida. Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió la frialdad. Alargó la mano y dejó que el aire frío le acariciara la piel. Increíble. Sacó varios recipientes, pero no pudo leer las etiquetas.

— No comas nada que no puedas identificar —se recordó a sí mismo, mientras pensaba en algunas de las asquerosidades que había visto a la gente comer a lo largo de los siglos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y rebuscó hasta encontrar un melón en esa caja blanca donde Mail había sacado las manzanas antes. Lo llevó a la mesa del centro de la cocina, cogió un cuchillo largo del soporte, donde Matt tenía al menos una docena de ellos, y lo partió por la mitad.

Cortó un trozo y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Cuando el delicioso jugo inundó sus papilas gustativas, gruñó de satisfacción. La dulce pulpa hizo que su estómago rugiera con una feroz exigencia. La garganta le pedía, con una sensación cercana al dolor, que le proporcionara un poco más de aquel relajante dulzor.

Era tan estupendo volver a tener comida… Tener algo con lo que apagar la sed y el hambre. Antes de poder detenerse, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y comenzó a partir el melón con las manos, llevándose los trozos a la boca tan rápido como podía.

¡Por los dioses!, estaba tan hambriento… Tenía tanta sed… No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se descubrió desgarrando la cáscara. Se quedó paralizado al ver sus manos cubiertas con el jugo del melón, y los dedos curvados como las garras de cualquier animal.

«Date la vuelta, Mell~ y mírame. Ahora sé un buen chico y haz lo que te ordeno. Tócame aquí. Mmm… sí, eso es. Buen chico, buen chico. Házmelo bien y te traeré de comer en un momento.»

Mihael se encogió de temor ante la repentina invasión de los recuerdos de su última invocación. No era de extrañar que se comportara como un animal; le habían tratado como tal durante tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo ser un hombre.

Al menos, Matt no le había encadenado a la cama.

Todavía.

Asqueado, echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, mientras daba gracias mentalmente por el hecho de que Matt no hubiese presenciado su pérdida momentánea de control. Con la respiración entrecortada, cogió la mitad del melón y lo echó al recipiente donde había visto a Matty tirar la basura la noche anterior. Después, abrió el grifo del fregadero y se lavó para desprenderse de la pegajosa pulpa.

Tan pronto como el agua fresca le rozó la piel, suspiró de placer. Agua. Fría y pura. Era lo que más echaba de menos durante su confinamiento. Lo que más anhelaba, hora tras hora, mientras su reseca garganta ardía de dolor.

Dejó que el agua se deslizara por su piel antes de capturarla con las manos ahuecadas y beber directamente de ellas. Se chupó los dedos. Era maravillosamente relajante la sensación de sentir el frescor en la boca y después notar cómo bajaba por la garganta, calmando su sed. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meterse en el fregadero y dejar que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo.

Dejar que…

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta y, al instante, un ruido de pasos que descendían por la escalera. Cerró el grifo y cogió el trapo seco que había junto al fregadero para secarse las manos y la cara. Cuando volvió a la mesa para recoger los restos del melón, reconoció la voz de Beyond.

— ¿Dónde está?

Mello agitó la cabeza ante el entusiasmo del amigo de Matt. Eso era lo que había esperado de Mail.

Los dos amigos entraron a la cocina. Mello alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos que lo miraban analizándolo.

— ¡Carajo! —balbuceo Beyond.

Matt cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en sus ojos brillaba una mezcla de ira y diversión.

— Mello, éste es Beyond.

— ¡Carajo! —repitió su amigo.

— ¿Beyond? —preguntó Matt, moviendo la mano ante los ojos de su boquiabierto amigo, que ni siquiera parpadeó.

— ¡Oh my…!

— ¿Vas a dejarlo ya? —lo reprendió Matt.

Beyond dejó que la ropa que llevaba en las manos cayera directa al suelo y dio una vuelta completa alrededor de Mihael para poder ver su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos. Sus ojos comenzaron por la cabeza y descendieron hasta los dedos de los pies. Mello apenas pudo suprimir la ira ante semejante escrutinio.

— ¿Te gustaría mirarme los dientes tal vez, o prefieres que me baje los pantalones para que puedas inspeccionarme más a gusto? —le preguntó con más malicia de la que había pretendido en un principio. Después de todo, él estaba, técnicamente, de su parte.

Si cerrase la boca y dejara de mirarlo de aquel modo… Nunca había soportado ser el centro de esas desmedidas muestras de atención. Beyond alargó la mano, inseguro, para tocarle el brazo.

— ¡Uuuh! —se burló Mello, consiguiendo que Beyond diera un respingo.

Matt soltó una carcajada. Beyond frunció el ceño y les dedicó a ambos una furiosa mirada.

— Muy bien, ¿están intentando reírse de mí?

— Te lo mereces —le dijo Mail mientras cogía un trozo de melón recién cortado por Mello y se lo llevaba a la boca—. Por no mencionar que tú vas a ocuparte de él durante el día de hoy.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Mello y Beyond al unísono. Matt se tragó el bocado.

— Bueno, no puedo llevarlo conmigo al trabajo ¿no?

Beyond sonrió con malicia.

— Apuesto a que tus alumnas estarían encantadas.

— No creo que sea correcto

— ¿No puedes cancelar la clase hoy? —preguntó Beyond.

Mello estuvo de acuerdo. No le apetecía en absoluto mostrarse en un sitio público. La única parte de la maldición que encontraba remotamente tolerable era el hecho de que la mayoría de sus invocadores lo mantenían oculto en sus estancias privadas o en los jardines.

— Sabes perfectamente por qué —contestó Matt—. No tengo alguien que me mantenga. Además, no creo que a Mello le guste quedarse solo en casa todo el día, sin nada que hacer. Estoy seguro de que le encantará salir y conocer la ciudad.

— Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo —dijo él.

Porque lo que realmente le apetecía era verlo retorcerse otra vez bajo su cuerpo, y sentir cómo todo su miembro se empalaba en él, mientras lo hacía gemir de placer.

Matt quedó atrapado en su mirada, y Mello reconoció el deseo que brillaba en las profundidades de sus ojos. En ese instante, descubrió lo que se proponía. Se iba a trabajar para evitar quedarse a solas con él. Bien, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a casa.

Y, entonces, sería suyo.

Y una vez se rindiera, iba a demostrarle la resistencia y la pasión que poseía un soldado Macedonio entrenado en el ejército Espartano.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Pregunta de la semana: ¿Cuántos no quisieran un general macedonio en su habitación? Preparen sus cubetas para la saliva mis niños! Muchas gracias por sus reviews~ los quiero.**


	4. Pasado

**El amante perfecto.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:**Yaoi. AU. OOT. OOC.  
**Disclaimer:** Death Note no es mío.  
**Nota: **Éste fic no es mío, es una adaptación de una novela con el mismo título. Matty sooo adorable~

**ANTES DE LEER: Les recomendaría que escucharan Jar of hearts de Christina Perri, va muy acorde al capítulo. Ya no los entretengo, ENJOY!  
**

**Capitulo 4: Pasado**.

* * *

La mañana pareció transcurrir muy lentamente con la habitual clase de informática con los chicos. Por mucho que intentaba concentrarse en ver la pantalla para verificar los trabajos, no lo lograba. Una y otra vez, su mente volvía a recordar una piel brillante por el sol y unos ardientes ojos azul.

Y una sonrisa…

Cómo desearía que Mello no le hubiese sonreído jamás. Esa sonrisa podía muy bien ser su perdición. —… Y me puedes repetir ¿qué viene después de cambiar los formatos?

Matt alzó la vista de donde estaba viendo el Corel para observar a Ryuk que lo miraba curioso.

— ¿Qué decías, Ryuk? —le preguntó, sentado en el sillón justo enfrente de él.

— ¿Que si me puedes repetir qué viene después de cambiar los formatos? ¿Matt estás bien? Te noto distraído

— Si no te preocupes, creo que es mejor que continuemos mañana ¿no les parece?

— Sí, porque se te nota cansado Matt. —dijo Rem–. Nosotros nos quedaremos un rato más y de ahí nos vamos.

— Ok, gracias chicos, nos vemos. —cogió su mochila y se fue a las oficinas. Mientras que caminaba le fue imposible no pensar en Mello.

— Ay, Beyond —resopló—, ¿cómo consigues meterme en estos líos?

Antes de poder hilar ese pensamiento, se dio cuenta que su celular estaba lleno de llamadas perdidas de Beyond. — ¿Sí, Beyond?

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! —Exclamó su amigo antes de que Mail pudiese pronunciar palabra—. Mueve el culo hasta aquí y llévate a tu novio a tu casa. ¡Ahora mismo!

— No es mi novio, es tu…

— ¡Ah!, ¿quieres saber lo que es? —le preguntó Beyond con un tono histérico—. Es un jodido imán de estrógenos, eso es lo que es. Estoy rodeado de una multitud de mujeres en este mismo momento en el centro comercial. He intentado llevar a Mello de vuelta a tu departamento, esta mañana, pero no he podido abrir un huequecito en semejante muchedumbre. Te juro que si lo ves, pensarías que hay un famoso. Es la primera vez que soy testigo de algo así. Y ahora, ¡mueve el culo y ven a ayudarme!

Y colgó.

Matt maldijo su suerte y tan pronto como llegó al centro comercial, entendió lo que Beyond había querido decirle. Habría unas veinte mujeres rodeando a Mello, y docenas más boquiabiertas al pasar cerca del él. Las que estaban más cerca de él, se empujaban a codazos tratando de llamar su atención. Pero lo más increíble de todo era contemplar a las tres mujeres que le pasaban los brazos por la cintura, mientras otra les hacía una foto.

— Gracias —ronroneó una de ellas, cuya edad rondaría los treinta y cinco, dirigiéndose a Mello mientras le arrebataba la cámara a la chica que acababa de hacer la instantánea. La sostuvo delante del pecho en un intento de atraer la atención de Mello, pero él no pareció interesado en lo más mínimo—. Esto es simplemente maravilloso —continuó babeando—. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y enseñársela a mi grupo de novela. Jamás me creerán cuando les cuente que me he encontrado con un modelo de portada de novela romántica en pleno Londres.

Había algo en la rigidez de Mello que le decía que no le gustaba la atención que despertaba. Pero tenía que admitir que no se comportaba de forma abiertamente maleducada. No obstante, la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos; y la que tenía en esos momentos no se parecía en nada a la que le había dedicado a él en la noche anterior.

— Un placer —les contestó.

Las risitas que siguieron al comentario fueron ensordecedoras. Matt agitó la cabeza totalmente incrédulo. ¡Tengan un poco de dignidad…! Y de nuevo, observando el rostro de Mihael, su cuerpo y su sonrisa, le sobrevino aquella sensación de vértigo, tan habitual desde que le viera por primera vez.

¿Cómo iba a culparlas por comportarse como adolescentes a la puerta de un concierto en un centro comercial?

De repente, Mello miró más allá de la marea de admiradoras y lo vio. Mail arqueó una ceja, indicándole que encontraba la situación bastante divertida. Al instante, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y clavó los ojos en él como un hambriento depredador que acaba de encontrar su próxima comida.

— Si me disculpan —dijo, abriéndose paso entre las mujeres y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Matt. Tragó saliva al percibir la instantánea hostilidad de las mujeres, que fruncieron el ceño en masa, observándolo.

Pero fue mucho peor el repentino y crudo arrebato de deseo que la recorrió por completo, e hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir descontrolado. Con cada paso que Mello daba hacia él, la sensación se multiplicó por diez.

— Te extrañé —dijo Mello, alzándole la mano para depositar un beso sobre los nudillos. Una ardiente descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda y, antes de que pudiese moverse, él lo arrastró hacia sus brazos y le dio un tórrido beso que le desgarró el alma.

Cerró los ojos de forma instintiva y saboreó la calidez de su boca y de su aliento; la sensación de sus brazos rodeándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, duro como una roca. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. ¡Uf, ciertamente este hombre sabía cómo dar un beso! Mihael tenía una forma de mover los labios que desafiaba cualquier posible explicación.

Y su cuerpo… Mail nunca había sentido nada parecido a esos músculos esbeltos y duros flexionándose a su alrededor. Una de las «admiradoras» susurró un apenas audible ¡Maldito!, que rompió el hechizo.

— Mihael, por favor —murmuró—. La gente nos mira.

— ¿Y a ti te importa?

— ¡Pues claro!

Mello separó sus labios de los de Matt con un gruñido, y volvió a dejarlo sobre el suelo. Sólo entonces, fue consciente de que lo había estado sosteniendo, aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo. Con las mejillas rojas, Matt captó las miradas envidiosas de las mujeres mientras se dispersaban.

Mello se apartó y dio un paso hacia atrás; su rostro mostraba a las claras lo poco dispuesto que estaba a mantenerse alejado.

— Por fin —dijo Beyond con un suspiro—. De nuevo puedo oír —dijo agitando la cabeza—. Si hubiese sabido que iba a funcionar, yo mismo lo hubiera besado.

Matt le dedicó una sonrisilla satisfecho.

— Bueno, tú eres el culpable.

— ¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó Beyond. Matt señaló la ropa de Mello con un gesto con la mano.

— Mira cómo va vestido. No puedes mostrar en público a un dios griego con un pantalón de cuero negro y un chaleco motociclista, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Te olvidas que yo sé cómo vestirme bien cariño, además que tengo que explotar ese buen cuerpo que tiene.

— Cálmense, por favor —dijo Mello, interponiéndose entre ellos—. Hace demasiado calor como para estar discutiendo en plena calle sobre algo tan trivial como mi ropa —dijo, deslizando una hambrienta mirada sobre Matt, y sonriendo de una forma que derretiría a cualquiera—. Y no soy un dios griego, sólo un semidiós menor.

Matt no entendió lo que Mello decía, ya que el sonido de su voz lo tenía cautivado. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿Cómo hacía que su voz sonara con ese tono tan erótico?

¿Sería su timbre profundo?

No, era algo más. Pero no acaba de entender qué podía ser. Honestamente, lo único que quería era encontrar una cama y dejar que hiciese con él todo lo que se le antojase; y sentir su apetitosa piel bajo las manos.

Observó a Beyond y vio que éste se lo comía con los ojos, mientras le miraba el trasero. — Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Beyond alzó la mirada, parpadeando.

— ¿El qué?

— A él. Es como si fuese el Flautista de Hamelín y nosotros fuésemos las ratas, seducidas por su música —El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y observó el modo en que las mujeres lo miraban; algunas incluso estiraban el cuello para verle mejor—. ¿Qué hay en él que nos hace olvidar nuestra voluntad? —preguntó.  
Mello arqueó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

— ¿Yo te atraigo en contra de tu voluntad?

— Sinceramente sí. No me gusta sentirme de este modo.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él.

— Sexualmente deseoso —le contestó antes de poder contener la lengua.

— ¿Cómo si fueras un dios? —le volvió a preguntar él con voz ronca.

— Sí —respondió, mientras Mello se acercaba a él. No lo tocó, pero tampoco es que hiciese falta. Su mera presencia conseguía abrumarlo y embriagarlo tan sólo con que clavase su mirada en sus labios o en su cuello. Podía jurar que realmente sentía el calor de sus labios sobre la garganta.

Y Mihael ni siquiera se había movido.

— Yo puedo decirte qué es —ronroneó él.

— La maldición, ¿no es cierto?

Mello negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba una mano para pasarle muy lentamente el dedo por su mejilla. Matt cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una feroz oleada de deseo. Si no lo miraba, quizás fuese capaz de mantenerse firme y no capturar ese dedo con los dientes. Mihael se inclinó un poco más y frotó su mejilla contra la de él.

— Es el hecho de que puedo percibirte a un nivel que los hombres de tu misma edad no aprecian. —Mello se inclinó hacia él, con los ojos marrones repletos de pasión.

— Vuelve a casa conmigo, Matt —le susurró al oído—. Ahora. Déjame que te abrace, que te desnude y que te enseñe cómo se hace el amor. Te juro que lo recordarás durante el resto de tu vida.

Matt cerró los ojos mareado con el aroma que desprendía. El aliento de Mello le acariciaba el cuello y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía su cabello rozándole la mejilla. Todo su cuerpo quería rendirse ante él.

_**Sí, por favor, sí.**_

Miró los definidos y duros músculos de los hombros y el hueco de la garganta. ¡Ay, cómo desearía pasar la lengua por esa piel blanca, y comprobar que el resto de su cuerpo era tan sabroso como su boca! Mello sería espléndido en la cama. No había duda. Pero el pelirrojo no significaba nada para él. Nada en absoluto.

— No puedo —balbuceó, dando un paso atrás. Con la decepción reflejada en los ojos, Mello apartó la mirada y adoptó una actitud brusca y resuelta.

— Podrás —le aseguró. Interiormente, sabía que Mihael tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de resistirse a un hombre como él? Alejando esos pensamientos de la mente, miró de nuevo a min que lo miraba con una cara burlona.

— Necesitamos comprarte algo que te siente bien.

— No he podido hacer otra cosa; debido a todas las serpientes que rondan por ahí—dijo Beyond—. La estupenda idea de que lo trajera conmigo fue tuya—. Matt lo miró con los ojos entornados.

— De acuerdo. Estaremos en esa tienda, por si nos necesitas.

— Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado.

— ¿Que tengamos cuidado? —preguntó Matt. Beyond señaló a Mello con el dedo.

— Si hay una estampida de mujeres, hazme caso y apártate de su camino. Desde que se fue el último grupo de «admiradoras» no siento el pie derecho.

Matt cruzó la calle entre carcajadas. Sabía que Mello iría tras él; de hecho, sentía su presencia justo a su espalda. Era algo innegable: ese hombre tenía una forma horrorosa de invadir sus pensamientos y sus sentidos. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras atravesaban la atestada galería comercial, y entraban en la primera tienda que vieron.

Matt echó un vistazo hasta encontrar la sección de ropa masculina. Cuando la localizó, se dirigió hacia allí. — ¿Qué estilo de ropa te gusta más? —le preguntó a Mello, mientras se detenía junto al expositor de los jeans.

— Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo nos vendría bien.

Matt puso los ojos en blanco.

— Estás intentando fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

— Tal vez. Debo admitir que me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas.

Y se acercó a él. El pelirrojo se apartó y dejó que el mostrador de los jeans se interpusiera entre ellos.

— Creo que necesitarás por lo menos tres pares de pantalones mientras estés aquí.

Él suspiró y miró atentamente los jeans.

— ¿Para qué molestarte si me iré dentro de unas semanas?

Matt lo miró molesto...

— ¡Mihael! —le espetó—. Te comportas como si nadie se hubiese preocupado de vestirte en tus anteriores invocaciones.

— No lo hicieron.

El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado ante el desapasionado tono de su voz.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que durante los últimos dos mil años nadie se ha preocupado de que te pongas algo de ropa encima?

— Sólo en dos ocasiones —le contestó con la misma inflexión monótona—. Una vez, durante una ventisca en Inglaterra, en la época de la Regencia, una de mis invocadoras me cubrió con un camisón rosa de volantes, antes de sacarme al balcón para que su marido no me encontrara en la cama. La segunda vez fue demasiado bochornosa para contártela.

— No tiene gracia. Y no entiendo cómo una persona puede tener a un hombre al lado durante un mes y no preocuparse de que se vista.

— Mírame, Matty —le dijo, extendiendo los brazos para que contemplara su esbelto y delicioso cuerpo—. Soy un esclavo sexual. Nadie había pensado jamás en ponerme ropa para cumplir con mis obligaciones, antes de que tú llegaras.

La apasionada mirada de Mello lo mantenía en un estado de trance, pero el dolor que él intentaba ocultar en las profundidades de sus ojos lo golpeó con fuerza. Y el golpe le llegó al alma.

— Te aseguro —prosiguió él en voz baja— que una vez me tenían dentro, hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerme allí; en la Edad Media, uno de los invocadores atrancó la puerta y dijo a todo el mundo que tenía la peste.

Matt desvió la mirada mientras le escuchaba. Lo que contaba era increíble, pero podía decir —por la expresión de su rostro—, que no estaba exagerando ni un ápice. No era capaz de imaginarse las degradaciones que habría sufrido a lo largo de los siglos. ¡Dios mío! la gente trataba a los animales mejor de lo que le habían tratado a él.

— ¿Te invocaban y ninguno de ellos conversaba contigo, ni te daba ropa?

— La fantasía de todo hombre, ¿no es cierto? Tener a un millón de mujeres dispuestas a arrojarse a tus brazos, sin compromisos ni promesas. Sin buscar otra cosa que tu cuerpo y las pocas semanas de placer que puedes proporcionarles —el tono ligero no consiguió ocultar la amargura que le invadía.

Puede que ésa fuese la fantasía de cualquier hombre, pero estaba claro que no era la de Mihael y menos la de él.

— Bueno —dijo Matt, volviendo a los jeans—, yo no soy así, y vas a necesitar llevar algo encima cuando salgamos.

La mirada que él le dedicó fue tan iracunda que dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

— No me maldijeron para ser mostrado en público, Matty. Estoy aquí para servirte a ti, y sólo a ti.

Qué bien sonaba eso. Pero ni aún así iba a darse por vencido. No podía utilizar a otro ser humano de la forma que Mello describía. Estaba mal y no sería capaz de seguir viviendo consigo mismo si le hacía eso. — Me da igual —dijo, decidido—. Quiero que salgas conmigo y vas a necesitar ropa —y comenzó a mirar las tallas de los pantalones.

Mello guardó silencio. Matt alzó los ojos y captó la tenebrosa y encolerizada mirada de él.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué de qué? —espetó él.

— Nada. Vamos a ver cuál de éstos te queda mejor —cogió unos cuantos jeans de diferentes tallas y se los ofreció. Por el modo en que Mello reaccionó, cualquiera habría pensado que le estaba dando una porquería.

Sin hacer caso de su amenazante apariencia, el pelirrojo lo empujó hacia los probadores y cerró con fuerza la puerta de uno de los compartimentos tras él.  
Mello se quedó paralizado al entrar en el pequeño cubículo. Su imagen le asaltó súbitamente desde tres ángulos diferentes.

Durante un minuto, fue incapaz de respirar mientras luchaba contra el irrefrenable deseo de huir del estrecho y reducido habitáculo. No podía hacer un solo movimiento sin darse un golpe con la puerta o con los espejos.

Pero aún peor que la claustrofobia, fue enfrentarse a la imagen de su rostro. Hacía siglos que no contemplaba su reflejo. El hombre que tenía delante se parecía tanto a su padre que le entraron deseos de hacer pedazos el cristal. Tenían los mismos rasgos angulosos y la misma mirada desdeñosa.

Lo que más detestaba era la profunda e irregular cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda, igual a la de su progenitor. Por primera vez en incontables siglos, Mello contempló la desagradable imagen de las tres trenzas pequeñas pegadas a su cabello que le identificaban como general.

Alzó una temblorosa mano y las tocó mientras hacía algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: recordar el día que se ganó el derecho a llevarlas. Durante la batalla de Tebas, el general que les comandaba cayó abatido y las tropas macedonias comenzaron a replegarse aterrorizadas. Él agarró la espada del general, reagrupó a sus hombres y les condujo a la victoria, aplastando a los romanos.

El día posterior a la lucha, la Reina de Macedonia en persona le trenzó el cabello y le regaló las tres cuentas de cristal que las sujetaban en los extremos.  
Mello encerró las pequeñas bolitas en un puño.

Esas trenzas habían pertenecido al que una vez fuera un orgulloso y heroico general macedonio, cuyo ejército fue tan poderoso que obligó a los romanos a dispersarse aterrorizados. El recuerdo lo atormentaba. Bajó la mirada hacia el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Un anillo que había estado allí tanto tiempo que ya no era consciente de que existía; hacía mucho que había olvidado su significado.

Pero las trenzas…

No había pensado en ellas desde hacía muchos, muchos siglos. Tocándolas en ese momento, recordaba al hombre que una vez fue. Recordaba los rostros de sus familiares. A la gente que se apresuraba a servirle. A aquéllos que le temían y le respetaban. Recordaba una época en la que él mismo gobernaba su destino, y el mundo conocido se extendía ante él para ser conquistado.

Y ahora no era más que…

Con un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y se quitó las cuentas del extremo de las trenzas, antes de comenzar a deshacerlas. Mientras sus dedos se esforzaban en deshacer la primera de ellas, miró los pantalones que había dejado caer al suelo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo Matt eso por él? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en tratarle como a un ser humano?

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tratado como a un objeto, que la amabilidad de él le resultaba insoportable. El trato impersonal y frío que había mantenido con el resto de sus invocadores le había ayudado a tolerar la maldición, a no recordar quién y qué fue tiempo atrás.

A no recordar lo que había perdido. Le permitía concentrarse tan solo en el aquí y el ahora, en los placeres efímeros que tenía por delante. Pero los seres humanos no vivían de ese modo. Tenían familias, amigos, un futuro y muchos sueños.

Esperanzas.

Cosas que hacía siglos que él había dejado atrás. Cosas que jamás volvería a conocer.

— ¡Maldita seas, Afrodita! —Resopló mientras tironeaba de la última trenza—. ¡Y maldito sea yo también!

* * *

Matt lo miró asombrado, de la cabeza a los pies y de nuevo hacia arriba, cuando por fin Mello salió del probador vestido con unos pantalones negros que parecían haber sido diseñados específicamente para él.

Los pantalones le caían sobre las caderas, dejando a la vista una porción de su duro estómago, dividido en dos por la línea de vello oscuro que comenzaba bajo el ombligo y desaparecía bajo el jean

Matt tuvo el fuerte impulso de acercarse a él y deslizar la mano por aquel sugerente sendero para investigar hasta dónde llevaba. Recordaba demasiado bien la imagen de Mello desnudo delante de él.

Con los dientes apretados y tratando de normalizar la respiración, tuvo que admitir que los skinny le sentaban de maravilla. Estaba mucho mejor que con los pantalones de cuero; si es que eso era posible.

La vendedora, y la clienta a la que ésta atendía, dejaron de hablar y miraron a Mello boquiabiertas.

— ¿Me quedan bien? —le preguntó.

— Por supuesto. —le contestó Matt sin aliento, antes de pensar en lo que iba a decir. Mello le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le iluminó los ojos. Mail dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor y se fijó en la talla.

¡Ay, sí! ¡Qué buen trasero!

Distraído por su bien formada espalda, pasó inadvertidamente los dedos sobre su piel mientras cogía la etiqueta. Sintió como Mello se tensaba. — Ya sabes —dijo él, mirándolo por encima del hombro—, que disfrutaríamos muchísimo más si ambos estuviésemos desnudos. Y en tu cama.

Matt escuchó cómo la vendedora y la otra mujer jadeaban sorprendidas. Con el rostro abochornado, se enderezó y lo miró furioso.

— Tenemos que hablar con urgencia sobre los comentarios adecuados en un lugar público.

— Si me llevaras a casa, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso.

El tipo era realmente implacable.

Moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Matt cogió dos pares más de jeans, unas cuantas camisas, un cinturón, unas gafas de sol, calcetines, zapatos y varios bóxers enormes y horrorosos. Ningún hombre estaría atractivo con aquellos calzoncillos, decidió. Y lo último que pretendía era que Mello resultase aún más apetecible.

Salieron de la zona de los probadores con Mello vestido de arriba abajo con la ropa nueva: un polo, unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra y unos zapatos de deporte.

— Ahora pareces casi humano —bromeó Matt, mientras dejaban atrás el departamento de ropa masculina. Mello le dedicó una mirada fría y letal.

— Sólo por fuera —le contestó con voz tan baja que el pelirrojo no estuvo segura de haber escuchado bien.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó.

— Que sólo soy humano exteriormente —dijo él hablando más alto. Matt captó la angustia en su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

— Mihael… —dijo con claras intenciones de reprenderle—, eres humano.

Él apretó los labios y le contestó con una mirada sombría y precavida:

— ¿En serio? ¿Un humano puede vivir dos mil años? ¿Se le permite a un humano caminar por el mundo unas cuantas semanas cada cientos de años?

Miró a su alrededor, fijándose en las mujeres que lo miraban a hurtadillas por entre la ropa. Mujeres que se detenían por completo, paralizadas, en cuanto lo veían por el rabillo del ojo. Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, señalando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Has visto que hagan eso con alguien más? —el rostro de Mello adoptó una expresión dura y peligrosa, mientras la atravesaba con la mirada— No, Matt, jamás he sido humano.

Con el urgente deseo de reconfortarlo, el llevó la mano hasta su mejilla.

— Eres humano, Mihael.

La duda que vio en sus ojos le partió el corazón.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir para que se sintiera mejor, dejó pasar el tema y se encaminó hacia la salida. Estaba casi saliendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Mello no iba tras él.

Se giró y lo localizó de inmediato. Se había distraído en el departamento de donde vendían ropa para adultos; lo que veía era un traje de policía. Que consistía en un pantalón de cuero apretado y rasgado y una camisa celeste que se ajustaba al cuerpo con 3 botones menos. Comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo; juraría que podía escuchar los lascivos pensamientos que pasaban en esos momentos por la mente masculina.

Sería mejor que fuese rápidamente a buscarlo, antes de que cualquiera de las personas se ofreciera como modelo. Se acercó apresuradamente y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Él la miró muy despacio, de arriba abajo y Matt supo por sus ojos que estaba conjurando su imagen con aquella prenda.

— Estarías deslumbrante con esto.

Él lo miró con escepticismo y después se rio, sacando un cigarrillo de su pantalón, encendiéndolo y comenzando a fumarlo con desmedida desesperación. Al contrario de lo que ocurría con él, Su cuerpo no conseguía hacer volver la cabeza de nadie; a menos que el susodicho estuviese muy desesperado.

— No sé si deslumbraría a alguien, pero seguro que yo acababa congelado.

— No tardarías mucho en entrar en calor.

Matt contuvo la respiración al escuchar sus palabras. Palpó en su bolsillo trasero, buscando su PSP.

— Eres muy malo.

— No, en la cama no. —dijo bajando la cabeza hacia la suya—. Realmente en la cama soy muy…

— ¡Aquí están!

El pelirrojo retrocedió de un salto al escuchar la voz de Beyond. Mello le dijo algo en una lengua extraña que no logró entender.

— Vaya, vaya —dijo con tono acusador—. Matt no entiende el griego clásico. En cambio yo sí, me encantan las lenguas antiguas —Beyond lo miró —. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que algún día me serviría para algo.

— ¡Sí, claro! Querías que estudiara eso —dijo a carcajadas—. Como si en aquella época yo me pudiera haber imaginado que ibas a convocar a un esclavo sexual gri… —la voz de Matt se extinguió al caer en la cuenta de que Mello estaba presente.

Avergonzado, se mordió el labio.

— No pasa nada, Matt. —lo tranquilizó en voz baja. Pero él sabía que ese comentario lo había molestado. Era lógico.

— Sé lo que soy Matty; la verdad no me ofende. En realidad, estoy más ofendido por el hecho de que me llames griego. Fui entrenado en Esparta y luché con el ejército Macedonio. Para mí era un hábito evitar todo contacto posible con los griegos antes de ser maldecido.

Matt arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, o mejor dicho ante lo que no había dicho. No hacía ninguna referencia a su infancia.

— ¿Dónde naciste?

Comenzó a latirle un músculo en la mandíbula, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de forma siniestra. Cualquiera que hubiese sido el lugar de su nacimiento, no parecía agradarle demasiado.

— Muy bien, soy medio griego; pero no estoy orgulloso de esa parte de mi herencia.

Bien; un tema peligroso. De ahora en adelante, borraría la palabra «griego» de su vocabulario.

— Volviendo al asunto del traje de policía —dijo Beyond—, debo decir que se vería mejor con ese traje.

— ¡BEYOND! —le gritó Matt.

Su amigo lo ignoró y condujo a Mihael al estante donde estaba colgado el traje negro. Beyond cogió un conjunto que se trataba de unos bóxer negro de cuero con tirante sin camisa y unas botas de militar negras

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Matt mientras Beyond sostenía la prenda frente a Mello.

Él lo miró de forma especulativa. Si continuaban con ese jueguecito, acabaría muerto de vergüenza.

— ¿Quieren dejar ya eso? —les preguntó—. No pienso ponérmelo.

— De todas formas voy a comprarlo —dijo su amigo con voz resuelta—. Estoy prácticamente seguro de que Mello es capaz de convencerte para que te lo pongas.

Él lo miró divertido.

— Preferiría convencerlo para que se lo quitara.

Mail se cubrió la cara con las manos.

— Acabará animándose —le contestó Beyond con un gesto conspirador.

— No lo haré —le dijo Matt, aún oculto tras sus manos.

— Sí lo harás —dijo Mello dejando zanjado el tema, mientras Beyond pagaba el traje negro. Usó un tono tan arrogante y confiado, que Matt imaginó que no estaba acostumbrado a que le desafiaran.

— ¿Te has equivocado alguna vez? —le preguntó.

La diversión desapareció de su rostro, y de nuevo ocultó sus sentimientos tras una especie de velo. Esa mirada escondía algo, estaba seguro. Algo muy doloroso, teniendo en cuenta la repentina tensión de su cuerpo. No volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que Beyond regresó y le dio la bolsa.

— Vaya —comentó—, se me ocurre que pueden poner unas velas, una música tranquila y…

— Beyond —lo interrumpió Matt—, te agradezco mucho lo que intentas hacer, pero en lugar de hablar de mí, ¿podemos ocuparnos de Mello? —Beyond lo miró de reojo.

— Claro, ¿le pasa algo?

— ¿Sabes cómo sacarlo del libro? De forma permanente, quiero decir.

— Ni idea —contestó y se dirigió a Mello—. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?

— No he dejado de repetírselo: es imposible.

Matt asintió con la cabeza. A lo que Mello replicó: — Es muy testarudo. Nunca presta atención a lo que se le dice, a menos que sea lo que él quiere oír.

— Mira quién habla —añadió Matt, luego miró a Mello—, no puedo imaginar una sola razón por la cual querrías permanecer encerrado en un libro.

Mihael apartó la mirada.

— Matt, no lo agobies.

— Eso es lo que intento, librarlo del agobio de su confinamiento.

— De acuerdo —dijo Beyond, cediendo finalmente—. Muy bien, Mello, ¿qué horrible pecado cometiste para acabar metido en un libro?

— Arrogancia

— ¡Ooooh! —Exclamó Beyond con tono fúnebre—, eso no es nada bueno. Matt, puede que tenga razón. Solían hacer cosas como despedazar a la gente por eso. Deberías haber prestado atención durante las clases de cultura clásica en la preparatoria. Los dioses griegos son realmente despiadados en lo referente a los castigos.

Matt entrecerró los ojos para mirarlos.

— Me niego a creer que no exista ningún modo de liberarlo. ¿No podemos destruir el libro, o convocar a uno de tus espíritus, o hacer algo para ayudarlo?

— ¡Vaya!, ¿ahora crees en mi magia vudú?

— No mucho, la verdad. Pero te las arreglaste para traerle hasta aquí. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo que sirva de ayuda? —Beyond se mordisqueó el pulgar en un gesto pensativo.

— Mello, ¿qué dios estaba a tu favor?

Él inspiró hondo, como si estuviese realmente cansado de sus preguntas.

— En realidad, ninguno de ellos me apreciaba mucho. Como era un soldado, normalmente dedicaba sacrificios a Atenea, pero tenía más contacto con Eros. —Beyond le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

— El dios del amor y el deseo; lo comprendo perfectamente.

— No es por lo que crees —le contestó él agriamente. Beyond le ignoró.

— ¿Has intentado alguna vez recurrir a Eros?

— No nos hablamos. —Matt puso los ojos en blanco ante el despreocupado sarcasmo de Mello.

— ¿Por qué no intentas convocarlo? —le sugirió Beyond. Matt le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

— Beyond, ¿podrías hacer el esfuerzo de ser un poco más serio? Sé que me he burlado de tus creencias durante todos estos años, pero ahora estamos hablando de la vida de Mello.

— Estoy hablando totalmente en serio —le contestó con énfasis—. Lo mejor para Mello sería invocar a Eros y pedirle ayuda.

_¿Qué demonios? _pensó Matt. La noche anterior, no creía que pudieran invocar a Mello. Quizás Beyond tuviese razón.

— ¿Lo intentarás? —le preguntó Beyond.

Mello suspiró resignado, pero daba la impresión de que estaba más que dispuesto a zarandearlas a las dos. Con aspecto ofendido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo dijo: — Cupido, bastardo inútil, invoco tu presencia.

Matt alzó las manos. — ¡Demonios!, no entiendo cómo no se aparece después de llamarlo de ese modo.

Beyond se rió.

— Muy bien —dijo Matt—. De todas formas no me creo nada de este abracadabra. Vamos a dejar las bolsas en tu auto y a buscar un sitio donde comer; allí podremos pensar algo más productivo que invocar al tal «Cupido, bastardo inútil». ¿Están de acuerdo?

— Por mí está bien —contestó Beyond.

Mello caminaba detrás de ellos, escuchando sus bromas mientras salían de la tienda. Afortunadamente, Beyond encontró aparcamiento justo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Mello los observó dejar las bolsas en el auto. Si lo pensaba un poco, tenía que admitir que le gustaba el hecho de que Matty estuviese tan interesado en ayudarlo. Nadie lo había estado antes.

Había recorrido el camino de su existencia en solitario, apoyándose en su inteligencia y en su fuerza. Incluso antes de ser maldecido estaba cansado de todo. Cansado de la soledad, de no contar con nadie en este mundo y, lo más importante, de no tener a nadie que se preocupara por él.

Era una pena que no hubiese conocido a Matt antes de la maldición. El habría sido un bálsamo para su inquietud. Pero de todos modos, las personas de su época no se parecían a las actuales; esas personas lo trataban como a una leyenda al que temer o aplacar, pero Matty lo miraba como a un igual.

¿Qué tenía Mail que la hacía parecer único? ¿Qué había en el que le permitía llegar a lo más hondo de su alma, cuando su propia familia le había dado la espalda? No estaba muy seguro. Pero era una persona muy especial. Un corazón puro en un mundo plagado de egoísmo. Nunca había creído posible encontrar a alguien como él.

Incómodo ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, echó un vistazo a la multitud. Nadie parecía molesto con el opresivo calor reinante en aquella extraña ciudad.

Captó la discusión que una pareja mantenía justo enfrente de donde ellos se encontraban; la mujer estaba enfadada porque su marido se había olvidado algo. Con ellos había un niño, de unos tres o cuatro años, que caminaba entre ambos.

Mihael les sonrió. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a una familia inmersa en sus quehaceres. La imagen despertó una parte de él que apenas si recordaba tener. Su corazón. Se preguntó si esas personas sabrían el regalo que suponía tenerse los unos a los otros. Mientras la pareja continuaba con la discusión, el niño se detuvo. Algo al otro lado de la calle había captado su atención.

Mello contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que el niño estaba a punto de hacer.

Mail cerró en ese momento el maletero del auto.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una mancha negra que cruzaba la calle a toda carrera. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Mello atravesando el aparcamiento. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y entonces vio al pequeñín que se internaba en la calle atestada de autos.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó cuando escuchó que los vehículos comenzaban a frenar en seco.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó una mujer.

Con un movimiento propio de una película, Mihael saltó el muro que separaba el aparcamiento de la calle, cogió al niño al vuelo y protegiéndolo sobre su pecho, se abalanzó sobre la luna del auto que acababa de frenar, dio un salto lateral y acabó en el otro lado. Aterrizaron a salvo en el otro carril, un segundo antes de que otro auto colisionara con el primero y se abalanzara directamente sobre ellos.

Preocupado, Mail observó cómo Mihael se subía de un salto al capote del auto, se deslizaba por el parabrisas y se dejaba caer al suelo, rodando unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse por fin y quedarse inmóvil, tendido de costado. El caos invadió la calle, que se llenó de gritos y chillidos, mientras la multitud rodeaba el escenario del accidente.

Mail no podía dejar de temblar. Aterrorizado, cruzó la muchedumbre, intentando llegar al lugar donde había caído Mello. — Por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien —murmuraba una y otra vez, suplicando que hubiesen sobrevivido al golpe.

Cuando logró atravesar la marea humana y llegó al lugar donde había caído, vio que Mello no había soltado al niño. Aún lo tenía firmemente sujeto, a salvo entre sus brazos. Incapaz de creer lo que veía, se detuvo con el corazón desbocado.

¿Estaban vivos?

— No he visto nada igual en mi vida —comentó un hombre tras él.

Todos los congregados eran de la misma opinión. Cuando vio que Mello comenzaba a moverse, se acercó muy despacio y muy asustado. — ¿Estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaba al niño.

El pequeño contestó con un lastimero aullido. Ignorando el ensordecedor grito, Mello se puso en pie, lentamente, con el niño en brazos. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para mantener cogido al pequeño? Se tambaleó un poco y volvió a recuperar el equilibrio sin soltar al niño.

Matt le ayudó a mantenerse en pie sujetándole por la espalda. — No deberías haberte levantado —le dijo cuando vio la sangre que le empapaba el brazo izquierdo. Él no pareció prestarle atención. Tenía una extraña y lúgubre mirada.

— ¡Shh! Ya te tengo —murmuró—. Ahora estás a salvo.

Esta actitud lo dejó asombrado. Aparentemente, no era la primera vez que consolaba a un niño. Pero, ¿cuándo habría estado un soldado griego cerca de un niño? A menos que hubiera sido padre. La mente de Matt giraba a velocidades de vértigo, sopesando las posibilidades, mientras Mello dejaba a la llorosa criatura en brazos de su madre, que sollozaba aún más fuerte que el niño.

¡Dios!, ¿era posible que Mello hubiese tenido hijos? Y si era cierto, ¿dónde estaban esos niños? ¿Qué les habría sucedido?

— Hijo —gimoteó la mujer mientras abrazaba al niño—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te alejes de mi lado?

— ¿Está bien? —preguntaron al unísono el padre del niño y el conductor, dirigiéndose a Mihael.

Haciendo una mueca, se pasó la mano por el brazo izquierdo para comprobar los daños sufridos.

— Sí, no es nada —contestó, pero Matt percibió la rigidez de su pierna izquierda, donde le había golpeado el auto.

— Necesitas que te vea un médico —le dijo, mientras Beyond se acercaba.

— Estoy bien, de verdad —le contestó con una débil sonrisa, y entonces bajó la voz para que sólo el pudiese escucharle—: pero he de confesar que los coches hacían menos daño que los carros cuando te chocabas con ellos.

A Matt le horrorizó su inoportuno sentido del humor. — ¿Cómo puedes bromear con esto?, creía que habías muerto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Mientras el hombre le daba profusamente las gracias por haber salvado a su hijo, Mail echó un vistazo a su brazo; la sangre manaba justo por encima del codo, pero se evaporaba al instante, como si se tratara de un efecto especial propio de una película.

De pronto, hyukjae apoyó todo su peso sobre la pierna herida, y la tensión que se reflejaba en su rostro desapareció. Mail intercambió una atónita mirada con Beyond, que también se había percatado de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Mihael? ¿Era humano, o no?

— No puedo agradecérselo lo suficiente —insistía el hombre—, creía que los dos habían muerto.

— Me alegro de haberle visto a tiempo —susurró Mello. Extendió la mano hacia el niño.

Estaba a punto de acariciar el cabello del pequeño cuando se detuvo. Matt observó las emociones que cruzaban por su rostro antes de que él recuperara su actitud estoica y retirara la mano. Sin decir una palabra, volvió al aparcamiento.

— ¿Mihael? —Le llamó, apresurándose para darle alcance—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

— No te preocupes por mí, Matty. Mis huesos no se rompen, y rara vez sangro —en esta ocasión, la amargura de su voz era indiscutible—. Es un regalo de la maldición. Las Parcas prohibieron mi muerte para que no pudiera escapar a mi castigo.

Mail se encogió al ver la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos.

Pero no sólo estaba interesado en el hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido al accidente, también quería preguntarle sobre el niño, sobre su modo de mirarlo, como si hubiese estado reviviendo una horrible pesadilla. Pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Sacó un cigarrillo rápidamente junto al encendedor, empezando con desesperación a consumirlo en sus labios.

— Te mereces una recompensa —le dijo Beyond al alcanzarles—. ¡Vamos a la pastelería nueva!

— Beyond, no creo que…

En contra de las protestas de Matt, Beyond les condujo hacia la escalera mecánica. Subió al primer escalón y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Mihael, que subía en medio de los dos.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para saltar sobre el coche? ¡Fue increíble!

Mello encogió los hombros.

— ¡Vamos, no seas modesto! Te parecías a Keanu Reeves en Matrix. Matt ¿te fijaste en el movimiento que hizo?

— Sí, lo vi —dijo en voz queda, percibiendo lo incómodo que se sentía Mello ante los halagos de Beyond. También percibió la forma en que las mujeres a su alrededor lo miraban boquiabiertas. Mello tenía razón. No era normal. Pero, ¿cuántas veces podía contemplarse un hombre como él en carne y hueso?, ¿un hombre que exudara ese brutal atractivo sexual?

Era un saco de feromonas andantes. Y ahora un héroe.

Pero, sobre todo, era un misterio; al menos para él. Se moría por conocer unas cuantas cosas sobre él. Y, de una u otra forma, conseguiría averiguarlas durante el mes que tenían por delante.

Cuando llegaron a la pastelería, en el último piso, Matt compró dos tartaletas de chocolate y fresas y una Coca Cola. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le ofreció una tartaleta a Mello. Pero en lugar de cogerlo, él se inclinó y le dio un bocado mientras él lo sostenía.

Paladeó el sabor del chocolate de una forma que hizo que a Matt se le subiera la temperatura; sus ojos no dejaron de mirarlo mientras degustaba el dulce, como si deseara que fuese su cuerpo lo que saboreaba en aquel momento.

— Tenías razón —dijo con esa voz ronca que hacía que se le pusiese la piel de gallina—. Está delicioso.

— ¡Guau! —Dijo la vendedora desde el otro lado del mostrador—. Ese acento no es de por aquí cerca. Usted debe venir de lejos.

— Sí —contestó Mihael—. No soy de aquí.

— ¿Y de dónde es?

— De Macedonia.

— Eso no está en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la chica—. Parece uno de esos modelos que se ven en las revistas.

Mello frunció el ceño.

— ¿Inglaterra? ¿Eres reta…

— Es de Grecia —informó Beyond a la chica.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó ella—. Pero no parece de allá.

— Es de origen eslavo…

Mihael arqueó una acusadora ceja. — Macedonia no es…

— Mihael —dijo Beyond—, por estos lugares puedes sentirte afortunado si encuentras a alguien que conozca la diferencia.

Antes de que Matt pudiera responder a las bruscas palabras de Beyond, Mello le colocó las manos en la cintura y lo alzó hasta apoyarlo sobre su pecho. Se inclinó y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes para, acto seguido, acariciarlo con la lengua. A Mail comenzó a darle vueltas todo tras el tierno abrazo. Mello profundizó el beso un momento antes de soltarlo y alejarse de él.

— Tenías crema —le explicó con una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor. Matt parpadeó, sorprendido ante lo rápido que su beso había despertado su pasión, y lo refrescante que parecía al mismo tiempo.

— Podías habérmelo dicho.

— Cierto, pero de este modo fue mucho más divertido.

Matt no pudo rebatir su argumento. Con pasos rápidos, se alejó de él e intentó ignorar la sonrisa maliciosa de Beyond.

— ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? —le preguntó Mihael inesperadamente, mientras se ponía a su lado.

— No te tengo miedo.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te asusta? Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te encoges de miedo.

— No me encojo —insistió Matt. Demonios, ¿es que había eco?

Mello alargó el brazo y se lo pasó por la cintura. El se apartó con rapidez.

— Te has encogido —le dijo acusadoramente, mientras regresaban a la escalera mecánica. Matt bajaba un escalón por delante de Mihael, y él le pasó los brazos por los hombros y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Su presencia lo rodeaba por completo, lo envolvía y hacía que se sintiera extrañamente protegido.

Miró fijamente la fuerza que desprendían esas manos grandes bajo las suyas. La forma en las venas se marcaban, resaltando su poder y su belleza. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos y sus brazos eran magníficos.

— Nunca has tenido un orgasmo, ¿verdad? —le susurró él al oído.

Matt se atragantó con la tartaleta. — Éste no es lugar para hablar de eso.

— He acertado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. Por eso…

— No es eso —le interrumpió el—; de hecho sí que he tenido algunos.

Está bien, era una mentira. Pero él no tenía por qué averiguarlo.

— ¿Con un hombre?

— ¡Mihael! —exclamó—. ¿Qué les pasa a Beyond y a ti con ese afán de discutir sobre mi vida privada en público?

Él inclinó aún más la cabeza, acercándolo tanto a su cuello que Matt podía sentir el roce de su aliento sobre la piel, y oler su cálido aroma a limpio. — ¿Sabes, Matty? Puedo proporcionarte placeres tan intensos que no serías capaz de imaginarlos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Le creía. Sería tan fácil dejar que le demostrara sus palabras…

Pero no podía. Estaría mal y, sin tener en cuenta lo que él dijese, acabaría remordiéndole la conciencia. Y en el fondo, sospechaba que a él también.  
Se echó hacia atrás, lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos. — ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás no me interese tu propuesta?

Sus palabras le dejaron perplejo. — ¿Y eso cómo es posible?

— Ya te lo he dicho. Cuando comparta mi intimidad con un hombre, quiero que estén involucradas muchas más partes además de las obvias. Quiero tener su corazón.

Mello miró sus labios con ojos hambrientos. — Te aseguro que no lo echarías de menos.

— Sí que lo haría.

Estremeciéndose como si lo hubiese abofeteado, Mihael se irguió. Matt sabía que acababa de tocar otro tema espinoso. Como quería descubrir más cosas sobre él, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que yo acceda? ¿Te ocurrirá algo si no cumplo con mi parte?

Él rió amargamente. — Como si las cosas pudiesen empeorar más.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no te dedicas a disfrutar el tiempo que pases conmigo sin pensar en… —y bajó la voz— el sexo?

Los ojos de Mello llamearon.

— ¿Disfrutar con qué? ¿Conociendo a personas cuyos rostros me perseguirán durante toda la eternidad? ¿Crees que me divierte mirar a mi alrededor sabiendo que en unos días me arrojarán de nuevo al agujero vacío y oscuro donde puedo oír, pero no puedo ver, saborear, sentir ni oler, dónde mi estómago se retuerce constantemente de hambre y la garganta me arde por la sed que no puedo satisfacer? Tú eres lo único que me está permitido disfrutar. ¿Y me negarías ese placer?

Los ojos de Matt se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería hacerle daño. No era su intención.

Pero en algún momento el pensó encontrar el amor en Light, un investigador que había conocido hace bastante tiempo. Beyond se lo había presentado cuando entro a la empresa que trabaja actualmente. Habían estado saliendo por un año y él había utilizado un truco similar para ganarse su simpatía y llevárselo a la cama; aunque no lo había logrado eso le destrozo el corazón.

Se había enamorado y es que tras la muerte de sus padres, Light le había asegurado que lo cuidaría. Había estado junto a él, consolándolo y sosteniéndolo. Y, cuando finalmente confío en él por completo, él le hizo tanto daño y, de forma tan cruel, que aún sentía el alma desgarrada.

— Lo siento mucho, Mello. De verdad. Pero no puedo hacerlo —bajó de la escalera mecánica y se encaminó de vuelta a la calle peatonal.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó, mientras Beyond y él le daban alcance.

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Light le hizo mucho daño aquella noche. No había tenido compasión alguna por sus sentimientos. Y en un momento intento abusar de él, no le había contado eso a nadie ni siquiera a Beyond. Por eso quería estar completamente seguro de ser correspondido antes ser uno con la persona indicada.

— ¿Mail? —la voz de Mihael se introdujo entre el torbellino de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué te sucede?

Le costó mucho trabajo contener las lágrimas. Pero no lloraría; no en público. No así. No permitiría que nadie sintiera lástima por él. — No es nada —le contestó.

En busca de una bocanada de aire fresco, aunque fuese más ardiente y espeso que el vapor, se dirigió a la puerta del centro comercial. Mello y Beyond lo siguieron. — Matty, ¿qué es lo que te hace llorar? —le preguntó Mihael.

— Light. —susurró Beyond. Si bien no sabía la historia entera sabia que ese gusano le había hecho algo a Matt que le había dolido bastante. Y por eso trataba de buscar la felicidad de su amigo. Matt lo miró furioso, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la calma. Con un suspiro entrecortado, miró a Mello.

— Me encantaría echarte los brazos al cuello y meterme en la cama contigo, pero no puedo. ¡No quiero que me utilicen de ese modo, y no quiero utilizarte! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Mihael apartó la mirada con la mandíbula tensa. Matt miró hacia el lugar donde había fijado su atención y vio un grupo de seis vándalos que se acercaban hasta ellos. La vestimenta que llevaban era negra y debía ser agobiante con aquella temperatura, pero ninguno de ellos parecía notarlo, puesto que no paraban de tomarse el pelo y reírse. Esperen… Había una mancha blanca.

En ese momento, Matt se fijó en la mujer que les acompañaba. Su forma de andar, lenta y seductora, era el equivalente femenino al elegante y ágil deambular tan típico de Mello. La chica también poseía una extraña belleza, propia de cualquier actriz o modelo.

Alta y morena, llevaba un escueto top de cuero y unos shorts cortísimos y ajustados que abrazaban una figura hermosa. La chica aminoraba el paso, quedando rezagada tras los hombres, mientras se deslizaba las gafas por el puente de la nariz para mirar fijamente a Mihael. Matt se encogió mentalmente.

¡Oh dios!, esto podía ponerse muy feo. Ninguno de los desaliñados jóvenes parecía pertenecer al tipo de hombre que tolera que su novia mire a otro tipo. Y lo último que él deseaba era una pelea. Pero le pareció ver a alguien atrás que le parecía conocido. ¿No podía ser él?

¿_**Qué hace aquí?**_

Matt agarró a Mello de la mano y tiró de él en dirección contraria. Pero se negó a moverse.

— ¡Vámonos, Mihael! —le dijo nervioso—. Tenemos que volver al centro comercial. —ya después averiguaría que hacia su amigo metido ahí. Aún así no se movió.

Miraba fijamente a los tipos, de forma tan furiosa que parecía querer asesinarlos. Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se soltó de la mano de Mail y se acercó a ellos a zancadas, hasta que cogió a uno por el polo. Mudo de asombro, Mail observó cómo Mihael le daba a Nate un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿A que las dejé picadas? Bueno, es que corté un capítulo porque era extremadamente grande~ pah, espero que les haya gustado. Aquí está, ¡FELIZ DÍA DE PASCUA / EL TACO! Para las mexicanas~ ¿Y a que con la canción daban ganas de cortarse las venas? Yo morí, aunque sigo siendo un saco de iracundas hormonas deseando a Mello~ **


	5. Eros

**El amante perfecto.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:**Yaoi. AU. OOT. OOC.  
**Disclaimer:** Death Note no es mío.  
**Nota: **Éste fic no es mío, es una adaptación de una novela con el mismo título. Matty sooo adorable~

**Capitulo 5****: ****Eros**

* * *

— ¡Ven aquí, pedazo de…! —Mello dejó caer una retahíla de maldiciones que hubiesen avergonzado hasta a un marinero.

Mail abrió unos ojos como platos. No estaba muy seguro de qué le sorprendía más: si el ataque de Mello a Near o el lenguaje que estaba usando. Como él no dejaba de darle puñetazos, Nate empezó a defenderse; pero sus habilidades en la lucha no se aproximaban, ni de lejos, a las de Mihael.

Olvidando por completo a Beyond, Matt echó a correr hacia ellos con el corazón latiendo desbocado mientras intentaba pensar lo que hacer. No había manera de interponerse entre los dos hombres que eran mucho más grandes que él, teniendo en cuenta que intentaban matarse el uno al otro.

— ¡Mihael, detente antes de que le hagas daño! —gritó la chica que les acompañaba. El pelirrojo se detuvo al escucharla, incapaz de moverse.

¿Cómo es que conocía a Mello?

La mujer daba vueltas alrededor de ambos, en un intento de ayudar a Nate y estorbar a Mello.

— Cielo, ten cuidado, va a… ¡Ay, eso ha debido doler! —la mujer se encogió en un gesto de dolor, cuando Mello golpeó al tipo en la nariz—. ¡Mihael, deja de maltratarle de ese modo! Vas a hacer que se le hinche la nariz. ¡Uf, corazón, agáchate!

Near no se agachó y Mello le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en la barbilla, que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. La mirada de Matt pasaba de Mello a la mujer y a Near con total incredulidad, anonadado. ¿Cómo era posible que se conocieran?

— ¡Eros, corazón! ¡No! —gritó la chica de nuevo, agitando las manos frenéticamente delante de la cara.

Beyond se acercó hasta Matt.

— ¿Eros es Near? —le preguntó Matt. Beyond se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Pero tal vez eso explique porque ama tanto las pijamas.

— ¿Dónde está Príapo? —preguntó Mello a Eros, mientras le agarraba para empujarle contra la pared.

— No lo sé —le contestó, forcejeando para apartar las manos de Mello de su camiseta.

— No te atrevas a mentirme —gruñó Mello.

— ¡No lo sé!

Mello le sujetó con la fuerza que otorgan dos mil años de dolor y rabia. Las manos le temblaban mientras le tiraba de la camiseta. Pero aún peores que el deseo de matarle allí mismo, eran las implacables preguntas que resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué nadie había acudido antes a sus llamadas? ¿Por qué lo había traicionado Eros? ¿Por qué lo habían dejado solo para que sufriera?

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó de nuevo Mihael.

— Comiendo, eructando; ¡demonios! No lo sé. Hace una eternidad que no lo veo. —Mello lo apartó de la pared de un tirón y lo soltó. Tenía la cara desencajada por la ira.

— Tengo que encontrarlo —dijo entre dientes—. Ahora.

En la mandíbula de Eros comenzó a palpitar un músculo mientras intentaba alisarse las arrugas de la camisa de franela blanca.

— Bueno, dándome una tunda no vas a llamar su atención.

— Entonces quizás deba matarte —le contestó Mello, acercándose de nuevo a él. Súbitamente, los otros reaccionaron para detenerlo. Al acercarse a ellos, Eros se agachó para esquivar el puñetazo de Mello y se interpuso entre éste y sus amigos.

— Déjenlo en paz, chicos —les dijo mientras agarraba al más cercano por el brazo y lo empujaba hacia atrás—. No querrían luchar con él. Háganme caso. Podría sacarles el corazón y hacer que se lo comieran antes de que cayeseis muertos al suelo.

Mello estudió a los hombres con una furiosa mirada que desafiaba a cualquiera de ellos a acercarse. Matt sintió terror ante la ira reflejada en sus ojos. Una ira letal que parecía confirmar las palabras de Near.

— ¿Estás loco? —preguntó el más alto observando incrédulo a Mello—. No creo que sea capaz de tanto. Nate se limpió la sangre del labio y sonrió débilmente al mirarse el dedo.

— Sí, bueno. Confíen en mí. Sus puños son como sacos, y tiene la condenada habilidad de moverse tan rápido que no podrían esquivarlo.

— Además, no es más que una pequeña riña familiar —continuó Eros, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en el brazo y soltó una carcajada—. Mi hermano pequeño siempre ha tenido un carácter desagradable.

Matt intercambió una atónita e incrédula mirada con Beyond, a la par que ambos se quedaban boquiabiertos por el asombro.

— ¿He escuchado bien? —le preguntó a Beyond—. No es posible que sea hermano de Mello. ¿O sí?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Mello le dijo algo a Near en griego que hizo que los ojos de Beyond se abrieran como platos y que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro del dios.

— Si no fueses mi hermano, te mataría por eso.

Los ojos de Mihael lo fulminaron.

— Si no necesitase tu ayuda, ya estarías muerto.

En lugar de enfadarse, Eros se rió a carcajadas.

— No se te ocurra reírte —le advirtió con enfado la chica—. Es mejor que recuerdes que es de las pocas personas capaz de cumplir esa amenaza.

Eros asintió y se giró para hablar con sus compañeros.

— Márchense —les dijo—. Nos reuniremos con ustedes más tarde.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó el más alto de los cuatro, mirando con nerviosismo a Mello—. Podemos echarte una mano, si te hace falta.

— No, no pasa nada —dijo moviendo la mano despectivamente—. ¿No recuerdan que les dije que tenía que ver a alguien? Mi hermano está un poco molesto conmigo, pero se le pasará.

Matt se apartó para dejar pasar a los vándalos; todos se marcharon, con la excepción de la imponente mujer, que se quedó allí de pie, observando cautelosamente a los dos hombres con los brazos cruzados sobre el generoso pecho cubierto de cuero. Totalmente ajeno a él, a Beyond y a la mujer, Near caminó lentamente alrededor de Mihael, dibujando un círculo para poder examinarle atentamente.

— ¿Relacionándote con mortales? —le preguntó Mihael, deslizando una mirada igualmente fría y desdeñosa sobre Eros—. Vaya, Cupido… ¿es que se ha congelado el Tártaro desde que me marché?

Eros hizo caso omiso de sus airadas palabras.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó incrédulo—. No has cambiado un ápice. Creía que eras mortal.

— Se suponía que debía serlo pero… —y de nuevo comenzó a soltar improperios, uno tras otro. Los ojos de Eros comenzaron a brillar, amenazadores.

— Con una boca como ésa, deberías codearte con Ares. ¡Hermanito! No sabía que pudieras conocer el significado de todo eso.

Mihael volvió a agarrar a su hermano por la camiseta, pero antes de poder hacer nada más, la mujer alzó el brazo e hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano. Mihael se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Por la expresión de su rostro, Mail podía afirmar que no estaba muy contento.

— Déjame, Psique —gruñó.

— No me llames Psique, mi nombre mortal es Linda.

Mail abrió la boca por la sorpresa. ¿Psique? ¿Sería posible?

— Sólo si prometes no volver a golpearlo —contestó ella—. Sé que no tienen la mejor de las relaciones, pero respeta el hecho de que me guste su cara tal y como está, y que no soporte que le des un solo puñetazo más.

— Li-bé-ra-me —volvió a decir Mihael, recalcando cada sílaba.

— Es mejor que lo hagas, Psique —le dijo Eros—. Está siendo amable contigo, pero puede librarse de ti mucho más fácilmente que yo, gracias a mami. Y si lo hace, acabarás herida.

Psique bajó el brazo. Mihael liberó a su hermano.

— No te encuentro para nada gracioso, Cupido. Nada de esto me resulta gracioso. Y ahora, dime dónde está Príapo.

— ¡Maldita sea! No lo sé. Lo último que supe de él es que estaba viviendo en el sur de Francia.

A Matt le zumbaban los oídos ante la información que estaba descubriendo. No podía dejar de mirar a Cupido y a Psique. ¿Sería posible que Near sea Cupido? ¿Y sería familia de Mihael? ¿Sería posible tal cosa? Captó la mirada ávida y encantada de Beyond.

— ¿Quién es Príapo? —le preguntó Matt.

— Un dios fálico de la fertilidad que siempre se ha representado totalmente empalmado —le susurró.

— ¿Y para qué lo necesita Mihael?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Porque quizás fue él quien le maldijo? Pero entonces aquí habría algo muy divertido: Príapo es hermano de Eros, por tanto, si Eros es hermano de Mihael, hay bastantes posibilidades de que éste y Príapo también lo sean.

¿Condenado a una eternidad como esclavo por su propio hermano?

El simple pensamiento lo ponía enfermo.

— Llámalo —le dijo Mihael con tono amenazador a Near.

— Llámalo tú. Yo estoy fuera de juego para él.

— ¿Fuera de juego?

Near le respondió en griego. Con la mente totalmente embotada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Matt decidió interrumpirlos y ver si conseguía algunas respuestas.

— Perdóname pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a Mihael—. ¿Por qué le has golpeado a Near?

Él lo miró con regocijo.

— Porque me apetecía mucho.

— Muy bonito —le dijo Cupido lentamente a Mihael, sin ni siquiera mirar a Mail—. No me ves desde hace… ¿cuánto?, ¿dos mil años? Y en lugar de darme un abrazo fraternal y amistoso, acabo aporreado. —Cupido sonrió jocoso a Psique—. Y mami se pregunta por qué no me relaciono más con mis hermanos…

— No estoy de humor para aguantar tus sarcasmos, Cupido —le advirtió Mihael entre dientes. Near resopló.

— ¿Es que no vas a dejar de llamarme por ese nauseabundo nombre? Jamás he podido soportarlo, y no puedo creer que te guste, dado lo mucho que odiabas a los romanos. Ahora llámame Nate, o Near.

Mihael le dedicó una fría sonrisa. — Lo utilizo porque sé lo mucho que lo odias, Cupido. —Near apretó los dientes y Mail notó que se contuvo a duras penas para no abalanzarse sobre Mihael.

— Dime, ¿me llamaste tan sólo para molestarme? ¿O hay algún otro motivo, más productivo, que explique mi presencia?

— Para serte sincero, no pensaba que te molestaras en venir, puesto que me has ignorado las últimas tres mil veces que te llamé.

— Porque sabía que ibas a pegarme —dijo Cupido señalándose la mejilla hinchada—; y lo has hecho.

— Y entonces, ¿por qué has acudido esta vez? —inquirió Mihael.

— Para serte sincero —contestó, repitiendo las palabras de Mihael—, asumía que estabas muerto y que me llamaba un simple mortal cuya voz era muy similar a la tuya.

Matt observó cómo las emociones abandonaban a Mello. Como si las hirientes palabras de Nate hubiesen matado algo en su interior. A él también parecieron afectarlo, ya que se veía más calmado.

— Mira —le dijo a Mello—, sé que me culpas de lo que pasó, pero no tuve nada que ver con lo que le sucedió a Penélope. No tenía forma de saber lo que Príapo iba a hacer al descubrirlo todo.

Mello hizo un gesto de dolor, como si Cupido lo hubiese abofeteado. Una agonía arrolladora se reflejó en sus ojos y en su rostro. Matt no tenía ni idea de quién era la tal Penélope, pero parecía bastante obvio que había significado mucho para Mello.

— ¿Ah, no? —le preguntó Mello con la voz ronca.

— Te lo juro, hermanito —contestó Nate en voz baja. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Psique y de nuevo se centró en Mello—. Nunca tuve la intención de hacerle daño, y jamás quise traicionarte.

— Ya —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? Te conozco demasiado bien, Cupido. Te encanta causar estragos en las vidas de los mortales.

— Pero no lo hizo contigo, Mello —le dijo Psique con voz lastimera—. Si no le crees a él, confía en mí. Nadie quiso que Penélope muriera de esa manera. Tu madre aún llora sus muertes.

La furiosa mirada de Mello se endureció aún más. Mientras que Matt ahogo un grito con su mano, no podía ser cierto, la mamá de Mello era Afrodita eso significa que ella lo obligo a tener sexo.

— ¿Cómo soportas hablar de ella? Afrodita estaba tan celosa de ti que intentó casarte con un hombre horrible, y después casi te mató para evitar que te casaras con Cupido. Para ser la diosa del Amor, no tiene mucho para los demás, todo lo malgasta en ella misma.

Psique apartó la mirada.

— No hables así de ella —le espetó Nate—. Es nuestra madre y se merece nuestro respeto.

La siniestra ira que reflejó el rostro de Mihael habría aterrorizado al mismísimo diablo, y Near se encogió al verla. — No te atrevas jamás a defenderla delante de mí. Sabes lo que la muy maldita me obligo a hacer, así que no quiero ni que la menciones.

Fue entonces cuando Near notó la presencia de Matt y de Beyond.

— Oh, chicos que bueno verlos

— ¿Near de verdad eres el dios del amor? —Pregunto donghae— Vaya era muy difícil de creer de una persona que tenía un altar donde adoraba a las pijamas blancas.

— Pues sí, pero es una larga historia Matty, te la contaré pronto— dijo revolviéndole el cabello. El rostro de Mihael adoptó una expresión dura y fría.

— ¿Cómo se conocen? — preguntó.

—Eso no te importa hermanito —respondió Near con sorna y es que le gustaba ver molesto a su hermano. Y sabia que tocar a _Matty_ era algo que le molestaba.

— Aún no me has dicho por qué es tan importante para ti echarle el guante a Príapo — dijo alejándose. La mandíbula de Mihael se tensó.

— Porque me maldijo a pasar la eternidad como un esclavo, y no puedo escapar. Quiero tenerlo delante el tiempo suficiente para empezar a arrancarle partes del cuerpo que no puedan volver a crecerle.

Cupido perdió el color del rostro.

— Hermanito, lo hubiera castrado si hizo eso. Mami le hubiese matado de haberse enterado, no fue mami yo supe que después que pasó todo el momento incestuoso que tuvieron, ella se dio por vencida y te dejó libre.

— ¿En serio crees que voy a creerme que Príapo me hizo esto sin que ella se enterase? No soy tan estúpido, Eros. A esa mujer no le interesa nada lo que pueda ocurrirme.

Near negó con la cabeza.

— No empieces con eso. Cuando te ofrecí sus regalos me dijiste que me los metiera por mi orificio trasero. ¿Te acuerdas?

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó Mihael con sarcasmo—. Zeus me expulsó del Olimpo horas después de mi nacimiento, y Afrodita jamás se molestó en discutir la decisión. Sólo ser acercaba a mí para torturarme de algún modo. — Mihael miró a Near con furia asesina—. Cuando a un perro se le golpea con frecuencia, acaba volviéndose agresivo.

— Vale, lo admito. Algunos de nosotros podríamos haber sido un poco más condescendientes contigo, pero…

— Nada de peros, Cupido. No hicisteis nada por mí, ni una puñetera vez. Especialmente ella.

— Eso no es cierto. Mami jamás superó que le dieses la espalda. Eras su favorito.

Mihael resopló. Vaya que lo era pero no iba a recordar esos momentos horribles de su vida.

— ¿Y por eso he estado atrapado en un libro los últimos dos mil años?

Mail sufría por él. ¿Cómo podía Near escucharlo tan tranquilo, sin ni siquiera pensar en usar sus poderes para liberar a su hermano de un destino peor que la muerte? No era de extrañar que Mihael les maldijera. Súbitamente, Mihael cogió una daga del cinturón de Near y se hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca.

El jadeó de miedo, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, la herida se cerró sin haber derramado una sola gota de sangre. Cupido abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Demonios! —jadeó—. Ésa es una de las dagas de Hefesto.

— Ya lo sé —le respondió Mihael mientras le devolvía el arma—. Hasta tú puedes morir si te hieren con una de éstas, pero yo no. Hasta ahí llega la maldición de Príapo.

Mail contempló el horror en los ojos de Near al ser consciente de la magnitud de lo ocurrido. — Sabía que te odiaba, pero jamás pensé que caería tan bajo. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

— No me importa lo que pensara, sólo quiero librarme de esto. —Near asintió. Por primera vez, Matt vio simpatía y preocupación en su mirada.

— Muy bien, hermanito. Paso por paso. No te vayas muy lejos mientras voy a buscar a mami y veo lo que tiene que decir al respecto.

— Si me quiere tanto como dices, ¿Por qué no la llamas para que venga aquí y hablo directamente con ella?

Near le miró pensativamente.

— Porque la última vez que mencioné tu nombre, estuvo llorando durante un siglo. Te hizo mucho daño.

Aunque la apariencia de Mihael seguía siendo rígida y distante, Matt sospechaba que sufría demasiado

— Lo consultaré con ella y volveré en un momento —le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Psique—. ¿De acuerdo?  
Mihael alargó el brazo, cogió el colgante que Cupido llevaba al cuello y tiró de él con fuerza.

— De este modo me aseguro de que regreses.

Near se frotó el cuello; parecía bastante malhumorado.

— Ten mucho cuidado. Ese arco puede ser muy peligroso si cae en las manos equivocadas.

— No temas. Recuerdo muy bien cómo duele.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado.

— Nos vemos —se despidió Near dando una palmada, y junto con Psique, se desvaneció entre los vapores de una neblina dorada.

Matt retrocedió un paso, con la mente en ebullición. No podía acabar de creerse lo que había presenciado. — Debo estar soñando —murmuró—. O eso, o he visto demasiados episodios de Xena, la princesa guerrera. Permaneció muy quieto mientras se esforzaba por digerir todo lo que había visto y oído.

— No puede haber sido real. Debe ser algún tipo de alucinación.

Mihael suspiró con cansancio.

— Me gustaría poder creerlo.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Cupido es Near! —exclamó Beyond extasiado—. Cupido. El real. Ese querubín tan adorable que tiene poder sobre los corazones.

Mello resopló.

— Cupido es cualquier cosa menos adorable. Y con respecto a los corazones, se encarga de destrozarlos.

— Pero hace que la gente se enamore.

— No —le contestó, apretando con más fuerza el colgante entre sus dedos—. Lo que él ofrece es una ilusión. Ningún poder celestial puede conseguir que un humano ame a otro. El amor proviene del corazón —confesó con una nota apesadumbrada en la voz. Matt buscó su mirada.

— Hablas como si lo supieras de primera mano.

— Lo sé.

Matt sentía su dolor como si fuese el de él. Alargó el brazo para tocarle suavemente el brazo. — ¿Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Penélope? —le preguntó en voz baja. Mihael apartó la mirada de Matt, pero él captó el sufrimiento que se reflejó en sus ojos.

— Entonces —dijo Beyond pensativamente, mientras se unían a la multitud que atestaba el centro comercial— ¿Eres hijo de Afrodita?

Él lo miró de reojo, furioso.

— No soy hijo de nadie. Mi madre me abandonó, mi padre me repudió y crecí en un campo de batalla espartano, bajo el puño de cualquiera que anduviese cerca.

Sus palabras desgarraron el corazón de Matt. No era de extrañar que fuese tan duro. Tan fuerte. La asaltó una inquietud: ¿lo habría abrazado alguien con cariño alguna vez? Sólo una vez, sin que él tuviese que complacer a ese alguien primero.

Mello encabezaba la marcha y observaba su andar sinuoso. Parecía un depredador esbelto y letal. Llevaba los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos delanteros de los pantalones, y caminaba totalmente ajeno a las mujeres que suspiraban y babeaban a su paso.

Intentó imaginarse a Mello con la apariencia que habría tenido llevando su armadura de batalla. Dada su arrogancia y su modo de moverse, debía haber sido un fiero luchador.

— Beyond —llamó a su amigo en voz baja—. ¿No leí que los espartanos golpeaban a sus hijos todos los días, para comprobar el grado de dolor que podían soportar?

Mihael le contestó en su lugar. — Sí. Y una vez al año, hacían una competición en busca del chico que aguantase la paliza más dura sin llorar.

— Un gran número de ellos moría por la brutalidad de las competiciones —añadió Beyond—. Bien durante la paliza o por las posteriores heridas.

Matt lo recordó todo de repente. Sus palabras a cerca de ser entrenado en Esparta y su odio por los griegos. Beyond miró con tristeza a Matt antes de dirigirse a Mihael.

— Siendo el hijo de una diosa, supongo que aguantarías más de una paliza.

— Sí, las soportaba —dijo llanamente, con la voz carente de emociones. Matt nunca tuvo más deseos de abrazar a otro ser humano como en ese momento. Quería sostener a Mello entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que a él no le agradaría.

— Bueno —comentó Beyond, y por su mirada, Matt supo que intentaba alegrar el ambiente—, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Por qué no comemos unas hamburguesas en el Burger King? —era raro normalmente Beyond no le gustaba comer comida rápida pero seguro lo hacía por Mello.

Mello frunció el ceño hasta formar una profunda V.

— ¿Por qué tengo constantemente la impresión de que hablan en otro idioma? ¿Qué es comer una hamburguesa en el Burger King?

Matt soltó una carcajada.

— El Burger King es un restaurante.

Mello pareció horrorizado.

— Es muy bueno, en serio, ya verás.

Salieron del centro comercial y atravesaron el estacionamiento en dirección al Burger King. Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado antes de que la camarera les buscase una mesa.

— ¡Oye! —dijo un chico cuando se acercaban a la mujer—. Nosotros llegamos antes.

La camarera le lanzó una mirada glacial. — Su mesa aún no está preparada —y se volvió hacia Mello con ojitos tiernos—. Si es tan amable de seguirme…

La chica abrió la marcha contoneando las caderas, como si no tuviese otra cosa que hacer. Matt miró a Beyond aguantando la risa, y le indicó con un gesto que mirara a la chica.

— No se lo tengas en cuenta —le contestó su amigo—. Nos ha colado por delante de diez personas.

La camarera les llevó hasta una mesa en la parte trasera.

— Aquí se puede sentar —dijo mientras rozaba ligeramente el brazo de Mello—, y yo me encargo de que su comida no tarde mucho.

— ¿Y nosotros somos invisibles? —preguntó Matt cuando la chica se alejó.

— Empiezo a creer que sí —respondió Beyond, sentándose en el banco situado cara a la pared. Matt se sentó enfrente, con el muro a su espalda. Como era de esperar, Mello ocupó un sitio a su lado.

Ella le ofreció el menú. — No puedo leer esto —le dijo antes de devolvérselo.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Matt, avergonzado por no haberlo pensando antes—. Supongo que no enseñaban a leer a los soldados de la antigüedad.

Mihael se pasó una mano por la barbilla y pareció adoptar una actitud malhumorada ante el comentario.

— En realidad sí lo hacían. El problema es que me enseñaron a leer griego clásico, latín, sánscrito, jeroglíficos egipcios y otras lenguas que hace mucho que desaparecieron.

Matt se encogió. Apoyó el brazo en la mesa y, en ese momento, Beyond apartó la vista del menú y le miró la mano. Entonces jadeó.

— ¿Eso es lo que yo creo? —preguntó mientras le alzaba la mano. Para sorpresa de Matt, él permitió que le agarrara la mano y que mirara el anillo.

— Matt, ¿has visto esto?

Él se incorporó en el asiento para poder verlo más de cerca.

— No, la verdad. He estado un tanto distraído.

_Un tanto distraído, sí, claro._

Aún bajo la tenue luz del local, el oro emitía luminosos destellos. La parte superior era plana y tenía grabada una espada rodeada de hojas de laurel, e incrustadas entre las hojas, había unas piedras preciosas que parecían ser diamantes y esmeraldas.

— Es hermoso —dijo Matt.

— Es un jodido anillo de general, ¿cierto? —preguntó Beyond—. No eras un simple soldado de a pie. ¡Eras un puto general!

Mello asintió sobriamente.

— El término es equivalente.

Beyond soltó el aire totalmente anonadado.

— Matt, ¡no tienes ni idea! Mello tuvo que ser alguien realmente relevante en su tiempo para tener este anillo. No se lo daban a cualquiera —y movió la cabeza—. Estoy muy impresionado.

— No lo estés —le contestó Mihael.

— Apuesto a que eras un magnífico general —dijo Matt con una sonrisa boba. Mello lo miró, captando la sinceridad con la que había pronunciado sus palabras. Por alguna inescrutable razón, su cumplido le reconfortó.

— Hice lo que pude.

— Apuesto a que les diste una patada en el culo a unos cuantos ejércitos —continuó el. Él sonrió. No había pensado en sus victorias desde hacía siglos.

— Pateé a unos cuantos romanos, sí.

Matt se rió ante el uso del vocabulario.

— Aprendes rápido.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó Beyond, interrumpiéndolos—. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo al arco de Near?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Matt —. ¿Podemos?

Mello lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— Con cuidado —advirtió a Beyond mientras alargaba el brazo—. La flecha dorada está cargada. Un pinchacito y te enamorarás de la primera persona que veas. Él retiró la mano.

Mail cogió el tenedor y con él arrastró el arco hasta tenerlo cerca. — ¿Se supone que debe ser tan pequeño?

Mello sonrió.

— ¿Es que nunca has oído esa frase que dice: _El tamaño no importa_?

Mail puso los ojos en blanco.

— No quiero ni escucharla de un hombre que la tiene tan grande como tú.

_**¡Matt!**_

— ¡MAIL JEEVAS! —jadeó Beyond—. Jamás te había oído hablar así.

— He sido extremadamente educado, considerando todo lo que ustedes me han dicho estos últimos días. —Mello acarició el cabellos. Esta vez, Matt no se retiró. Estaba haciendo progresos.

— Entonces, dime cómo usa Near esto —le dijo él. Mello dejó que sus dedos acariciaran los sedosos mechones de su pelo. Brillaban aun con la escasa luz del restaurante. Deseaba tanto sentir ese pelo extendiéndose sobre su pecho desnudo… Enterrar su rostro en él y dejar que le acariciara las mejillas.

Con la mirada ensombrecida, imaginó cómo se sentiría al tener el cuerpo de Matt rodeándolo. Y el sonido de su respiración junto al oído.

— ¿Mihael? —preguntó el, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. ¿Cómo lo utiliza Near?

— Puede adoptar un tamaño semejante al del arco, o puede hacer que el arma se haga más grande. Depende del momento.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Beyond—. No lo sabía.

La camarera llegó corriendo y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, mientras devoraba con los ojos a Mihael como si fuese el especial del día. Muy discretamente, Mello recogió el arco de encima de la mesa y lo devolvió a su bolsillo.

— Siento mucho haberle hecho esperar. Si hubiese sabido que no iban a atenderle de inmediato, yo misma le habría tomado nota nada más sentarse.

Matt le dirigió a la chica una mirada ceñuda. ¡Demonios!, ¿Es que Mihael no podía tener cinco minutos de tranquilidad, sin que una mujer se le ofreciera abiertamente?

_**¿Y eso no te incluye a ti?**_

Se quedó helado ante el giro de sus pensamientos. Él se comportaba exactamente igual que las demás, mirándole el trasero y babeando ante su cuerpo. Era un milagro que él soportara su presencia.

Hundiéndose en el asiento, se prometió a sí mismo que no lo trataría de aquel modo. Mihael no era un trozo de carne. Era una persona, y merecía ser tratado con respeto y dignidad. Pidió el menú para los tres, y cuando la camarera regresó con las bebidas, trajo una bandeja de alitas de pollo al estilo Búfalo.

— Nosotros no hemos pedido esto —apuntó Beyond.

— ¡Oh, ya lo sé! —respondió la chica, sonriendo a Mello—. Hay mucho trabajo en la cocina y tardaremos un poco más en poder servirle la comida. Pensé que debería estar hambriento y por eso le traje las alitas. Pero si no le gustan, puedo traer cualquier otra cosa; la casa invita, no se preocupe. ¿Preferiría otra cosa?

¡Puaj! El doble sentido era tan obvio que a Mail le entraron ganas de arrancarle de raíz el pelo cobrizo.

— Está bien así, gracias —le dijo Mello.

— ¡Ay, Dios mío!, ¿puede hablar un poco más? —le pidió la chica, a punto de desmayarse—. ¡Oh, por favor, diga mi nombre! Me llamo Mary.

— Gracias, Mary.

— ¡Ooooh! —exclamó la camarera—. Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina —y con una última mirada a Mihael, cargada de deseo, se alejó de ellos.

— No puedo creerlo —comentó Matt—. ¿Las mujeres siempre se comportan así contigo?

— Sí —contestó él con la ira reflejada en la voz—. Por eso odio mostrarme en lugares públicos.

— No dejes que te moleste —le dijo Beyond, mientras cogía una alita de pollo—. Definitivamente, tu presencia resulta muy útil. De hecho, propongo que lo saquemos más a menudo.

Mail dejó escapar un bufido.

— Sí, bueno; si esa criatura anota su nombre y su número de teléfono en la cuenta antes de dárnosla, tendré que darle un bofetón.

Beyond estalló en carcajadas. Antes de que Mail pudiese preguntar cualquier otra cosa, Near entró sin prisas en el restaurante, y se acercó hasta ellos.

Tenía un ligero moratón en el lado izquierdo de la cara, donde Mello lo había golpeado. Intentó mostrarse indiferente, pero aun así, Matt percibió la tensión en su interior, como si estuviese preparado para huir en un momento dado.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Mello.

Near suspiró profundamente. — ¿Quieres que primero te dé las malas noticias o prefieres las pésimas?

— Veamos… ¿qué tal si hacemos que mi día sea más memorable? Comienza con las pésimas y sigue con las malas para intentar mejorar el ambiente.

Near asintió. — De acuerdo. En el peor de los casos, la maldición jamás se podrá romper.

Mello se tomó la noticia mejor que Matt; apenas si hizo un gesto de aprobación. Mail miró a Near con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? ¡Dios mío!, mis padres habrían removido cielo y tierra para ayudarme, y tú te limitas a sentarte sin ni siquiera decirle lo siento. ¿Qué clase de hermano eres?

— Matty —la amonestó Mihael —. No lo retes. No sabemos qué consecuencias puede traer.

— No lo haría nada ya que es mi amigo Mello, pero Matty escucha a Mihael no te conviene hablarme mal porque sino…

— Tócalo —le interrumpió Mihael — y utilizaré la daga que llevas en el cinturón para sacarte el corazón. Near se movió para alejarse de él.

— Era broma… por cierto, te olvidaste algunos detalles jugosos cuando me contaste tu historia.

Mihael le miró furioso, con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Como qué?

— Como el hecho de que te acostaras con una de las sacerdotisas vírgenes de Príapo, ¿En qué estabas pensando? Ni siquiera te preocupaste de quitarle la túnica mientras la tomabas. No eras tan estúpido como para hacer eso, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurrió?

— Por si se te ha olvidado, estaba muy enfadado con él en aquel momento —dijo con amargura.

— Entonces deberías haber buscado a una de las seguidoras de mami. Para eso están.

— Ella no fue la que mató a mi esposa. Fue Príapo.

Matt estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto al escucharle. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Near ignoró la abierta hostilidad de Mello.

— Bueno, Príapo aún está un poco sensible con respecto al tema. Parece que lo ve como el último de tus insultos.

— ¡Ah, ya entiendo! —gruñó Mihael —. El hermano mayor está enfadado conmigo por haberme atrevido a tomar a una de sus vírgenes consagradas, ¿Es que esperaba que me sentara tan tranquilo y dejara que él matara a mi familia a su antojo? —La ira que destilaba su voz hizo que a Mail se le erizara el vello de la nuca—. ¿Te molestaste en preguntarle a Príapo por qué fue tras ellos?

Near se pasó una mano por los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

— Claro, ¿recuerdas que perseguiste a Livio y lo derrotaste en Conjara? Pues él pidió que se vengara su muerte, justo antes de que le cortaras la cabeza.

— Estábamos en guerra.

— Ya sabes lo mucho que siempre te ha odiado Príapo. Estaba buscando una excusa para poder lanzarse sobre ti sin temor a sufrir represalias; y se la diste tú mismo.

Matt observó a Mello, cuyo rostro era una máscara inexpresiva. — ¿Le has dicho a Príapo que quiero verlo? —le preguntó.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Maldición! Claro que no. Mencioné tu nombre y estuvo a punto de estallar de furia. Dijo que podías pudrirte en el Tártaro durante toda la eternidad. Créeme, no te gustaría estar cerca de él.

— ¡Ja! ¡Me encantaría!

Near asintió. — Esta bien, pero si lo matas, tendrás que vértelas con Zeus, Tesífone y Némesis.

— ¿Y crees que me asustan?

— Ya sé que no, pero no quiero verte morir de ese modo. Y si no fueses tan terco como una mula, al menos durante tres segundos, tú mismo te darías cuenta. ¿De verdad quieres desencadenar la ira del gran jefe? —Por la expresión de Mello, Matt hubiera dicho que le daba exactamente igual.

— Pero —continuó Near—, mami señaló que existe un modo de acabar con la maldición.

Matt contuvo la respiración mientras la esperanza revoloteaba en los ojos de Mihael. Ambos esperaron a que Near se explicara. En lugar de seguir, él se dedicó a observar el interior del local observando la carne. — ¿Crees que esta gente se come esta mier…?

Chasqueó los dedos delante de los ojos de su hermano.

— ¿Qué hago para romper la maldición?

Near se arrellanó en el asiento.

— Ya sabes que todo en el universo es cíclico. Todo lo que comienza tiene un final. Puesto que fue Alexandria la que originó la maldición, debes ser convocado por otro dedicado a Alejandro. Uno que también necesite algo de ti. Debes hacer un sacrificio por él y… —entonces, estalló en carcajadas. Hasta que Mello se estiró por encima de la mesa y le agarró por la camiseta.

— ¿Y…?

Él le dio un empujón para que le soltara y adoptó una actitud seria.

— Bueno… —continuó mirando a Matt y Beyond—. ¿Nos disculpan un momento?

— Soy una persona mayor de edad, Near—le dijo Mail, ingeniero en sistemas computacionales de veintiún años—. Nada de lo que digas podrá sorprenderme.

— Y yo no pienso levantarme de esta mesa hasta que escuche este jugoso chisme —confesó Beyond, recargándose con una sonrisa idiota.

— De acuerdo entonces —convino Near, mientras miraba de nuevo a Mello—. Cuando la persona consagrada a Alejandro te invoque, no podrás meter tu cucharita en su jarrita de mermelada hasta el último día.

No quería hablar vulgarmente delante de Mail, le daba algo de vergüenza. Él estuvo tratando de cuidarlo mucho desde que lo conoció, era para él una persona especial.

— Será entonces cuando deban unirse carnalmente antes de la medianoche, y te encargarás de no separar sus cuerpos hasta el amanecer. Si sales de él en cualquier momento, por cualquier motivo, regresarás de inmediato al libro y la maldición seguirá vigente.

Mihael maldijo y miró hacia otro lado.

— Exactamente —le contestó su hermano—. Sabes lo fuerte que es la maldición de Príapo. No hay una forma de que aguantes treinta días sin acostarte con tu invocador.

— Ése no es el problema —dijo Mello entre dientes—. El problema radica en encontrar a un hombre consagrado a Alejandro que me invoque.

Con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado a causa de los nervios, Mail se incorporó en el asiento. — ¿Qué significa lo de _una persona consagrada a Alejandro_?

Nate encogió los hombros. — Que tiene que llevar el nombre de Alejandro.

— ¿Como nombre? —preguntó él.

— Sí.

Mail alzó los ojos y buscó la mirada apesadumbrada de Mihael.

— Mihael, mi nombre completo es Mail Alexander Jeevas…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**XDDDDDDDDD Yo no puedo seguir traduciendo esto, lo juro, es muy estúpido. Para empezar, me da mucha risa ponerle Alejandro a Mail, es como para cantarle Alejandro de Lady GaGa LOLOLOL vale no, pero en realidad sí es muy estúpido. Pah, discúlpenme, como compensación por haber tardado tanto, les voy a subir otro capítulo el Domingo & aquí les dejó un Spoiler:**

— ¿Te han violado?

— No —susurró el—. Te dije que soy virgen.

La confusión disipó la ira de Mihael. — Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

— Era joven y un poco tonto —continuó él, muy despacio.

**¡Sí, crueldad… Yo tengo mucha de esa 8')! Espero que les guste, espérenme al Domingo, ya saben que de todos modos se los subo ¡No coman ansias mis niños! ¡Prepárense los baldes para la saliva! Nos vemos~**


	6. Confesión

**El amante perfecto.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:**Yaoi. AU. OOT. OOC.  
**Disclaimer:** Death Note no es mío.  
**Nota: **Éste fic no es mío, es una adaptación de una novela con el mismo título. Amo a Mihael así:(

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Confesión**

Mihael miró fijamente a Mail; su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de decir. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Podría atreverse a creerlo? ¿A tener esperanza después de tanto tiempo…? — ¿Tu segundo nombre es Alexander? —repitió, incrédulo.

— Sí —le respondió él, con una sonrisa alentadora en el rostro. Nate observó a su hermano con una mirada severa.

— ¿Ya han tenido relaciones ustedes dos?

— No —contestó Mihael—. Aún no —y pensar que había estado enfadado por eso… Mail había evitado que cometiera el tercer error más grande de su vida. En ese momento lo besaría. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Nate.

— Bueno, maldita sea mi suerte… En fin, mejor no nombrar la cuerda en casa del ahorcado… Nunca he conocido a una persona que pudiese estar cerca de ti más de diez minutos sin arrojarse a…

— Cupido —le cortó Mello, antes de que soltara un largo discurso acerca del número de personas con las que se había acostado—. ¿Tienes algo más que decir que nos sea útil?

— Una cosa más. La fórmula de mami sólo tendrá éxito si Príapo no lo descubre. Si lo hace, podría evitar que te liberaras con su característica mala sombra.

Mello apretó los puños ante el recuerdo de algunas de las acciones más repugnantes de su hermano. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Príapo le había odiado desde que nació. Y con el paso de los años, su hermano había dado un nuevo significado a la expresión «rivalidad fraternal».

Mihael dio un sorbo a su bebida. — No lo descubrirá a menos que tú se lo digas.

— A mí no me mires —replicó Near—. No soy de los suyos. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que reunirme con mis chicos. Planeamos hacer un gran tributo al viejo Baco esta noche —alargó el brazo y dejó la mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Mi arco, si eres tan amable.

Con mucho cuidado, para no pincharse, Mihael lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo devolvió. En ese momento percibió la extraña mirada de su hermano mayor; una mirada de afecto sincero.

— Estaré cerca por si me necesitas. Sólo tienes que llamarme; por mi nombre, nada de Cupido. Y por favor, deja eso de «bastardo inútil» ¡demonios! —le miró con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Debería haber sabido que eras tú.

Mello no dijo nada mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la última vez que tomó la palabra de su hermano, y le pidió ayuda. Near se levantó, miró a Matt y a Beyond, y sonrió a Mihael.

— Buena suerte con tu intento de obtener la libertad. Que la fuerza de Ares y la sabiduría de Atenea te guíen.

— Y que Hades se encargue de asar tu vieja alma.

Near lanzó una carcajada. — Demasiado tarde. Lo hizo cuando sólo tenía trescientos años y no fue tan horrible. Nos vemos, hermanito.

—¿Near, no vas a ir a mi casa? L quiere hablar contigo. —dijo Beyond antes de que este se fuera.

—Por estos días voy hacia allá. Mándale mis saludos. —dijo mientras levantaba la mano es señal de despedida.

Mihael no habló mientras Nate se abría camino hacia la puerta de salida, como cualquier ser humano normal. La camarera les trajo el pedido y él cogió la extraña comida, consistente en un trozo de carne metido en dos rebanadas de pan; pero en realidad no tenía mucha hambre. Había perdido el apetito. Mail cubrió la carne con una cosa roja, la tapó con el pan y le dio un bocado. Beyond picoteaba de una ensalada aderezada con la misma salsa.

Alzando la mirada, Matt se dio cuenta del ceño con que Mello lo observaba mientras comía. Parecía aún más preocupado que antes, y tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que se veía que estaba apretando con fuerza los dientes.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó. Él entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente.

— ¿Estás dispuesto realmente a hacer lo que Near ha dicho?

Mail dejó la hamburguesa en el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. En realidad, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Mihael usase su cuerpo para obtener la libertad. Sería una relación de una sola noche, sin compromisos ni promesas. Y si bien él había estado guardando su cuerpo para la persona a quien amara en realidad, sabía que Mello se iría en cuanto acabase con él. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

¿Por qué iba a querer quedarse junto a él una persona como él, que bien podía tener a cualquier mujer de la tierra comiendo de su mano? Aun así, no podía condenarlo a seguir viviendo eternamente en un libro. No cuando él era la llave para liberarlo.

— Cuéntame una cosa —dijo Matt en voz baja—. Quiero saber cómo acabaste metido en el libro; la historia completa. Y qué le ocurrió a tu esposa.

No lo habría creído posible, pero la mandíbula de Mihael se tensó aún más. Estaba intentado esconderse de nuevo. Pero él se negó a que huyera. Ya era hora de que entendiera por qué le preocupaba el hecho de acostarse con él. —Mihael Keehl, me estás pidiendo mucho. No tengo demasiada experiencia con los hombres.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eres virgen?

— S-si —balbuceó Matt. Mihael vio el dolor en sus ojos mientras le contestaba en un murmullo. Avergonzado, él miró al suelo.

**¡No!** rugió su mente. No era posible que hubiese sufrido lo que estaba imaginando. Una inesperada furia se despertó en su interior ante la mera posibilidad. — ¿Te han violado?

— No —susurró él—. Te dije que soy virgen.

La confusión disipó la ira de Mihael. — Entonces ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

— Era joven y un poco tonto —continuó él muy despacio.

— El maldito cerdo hijo de puta se aprovechó de que sus padres acababan de morir y de que él estaba muy mal —le contó Beyond con voz áspera—. Era uno de esos sucios embusteros que te sueltan lo de «sólo quiero cuidarte», para aprovecharse y después salir corriendo una vez que lo consiguen.

—No había podido corresponderle de la manera que él quiso, porque no me sentía preparado para dar ese paso, y él trato de obligarme —dijo Matt mirando a Beyond, no le había comentado sobre eso, le preocupaba mucho su reacción debido a que en aquella época trabajan en la misma empresa y no quería que Beyond hiciera algo tonto y que afectara su trabajo.

Una nueva oleada de furia lo asaltó. No sabía muy bien por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiera sucederle a Matt, pero por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, así era. Y quería vengarse en su nombre. Vio cómo le temblaba la mano, se la cubrió con la suya, y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los nudillos con el pulgar.

— Esa misma semana —prosiguió él—, como no me llamaba ni me contestaba, fui a su apartamento para verlo. Sé que fue algo estúpido y después de lo que había hecho no tenia porque ir a buscarlo pero lo quería mucho. Era primavera y tenía las ventanas abiertas.

— Cuando me acerqué… —un sollozo lo interrumpió y sus ojos verdes se nublaron. Trató de calmarse, debía soltarlo todo de una vez—. Él y su compañero de piso habían hecho una apuesta para ver cuál de los dos se acostaba con más vírgenes ese año—. Le contó Matt.

- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE PERRA! ¿Por qué jamás me contaste nada Mail Jeevas? —le reclamó Beyond con los ojos llorosos—. Sabes que lo hubiera hecho pagar por todo eso.

—Discúlpame Beyond, yo no quería que te despidieran por hacer una tontería, eres excelente en tu trabajo y sabes que él tenía contactos en la empresa. Tenía miedo—. Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Mientras que a Mihael una furia letal y siniestra lo poseyó. Él había conocido a muchos hombres de esa calaña. Y jamás había podido soportarlos. De hecho, siempre le había dado mucho gusto librar a la tierra de su hedionda presencia.

— Me sentí como un estúpido —murmuró Mail mirándolo. La agonía que reflejaban sus ojos lo abrasó—. No quiero volver a sentirme así —se tapó la cara con una mano.

— Lo siento mucho, Matty —susurró él, abrazándolo. Entonces eso era. Esa era la fuente de sus demonios. Lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la mejilla sobre su cabeza. El suave aroma a flores lo rodeó.

Cómo ansiaba poder consolarlo. Y qué culpable se sentía. Él también había usado a Penélope. Los dioses eran testigos de que él le había hecho a su esposa mucho más daño, a fin de cuentas. _Se merecía estar maldito_, pensó con amargura.

Se lo había ganado a pulso, y no volvería a hacer daño a Mail. Era una persona honesta, con un gran corazón y se negaba a aprovecharse de él.

— No pasa nada, Matty —lo consoló con ternura, envolviéndolo aún más entre sus brazos y acunándolo. Le besó suavemente en la cabeza—. No te pediré que hagas esto por mí.

El alzó la vista muy sorprendido. No podía creer que dijese algo así. — No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

— Sí que puedes. Simplemente olvídalo —había dolor en su voz. Y una cadencia extraña, algo que le daba una ligera idea del hombre que una vez había sido.

— ¿Realmente crees que puedo hacerlo?

— ¿Y por qué no? Todos los miembros de mi familia me dieron de lado. Tú ni siquiera me conoces —su mirada se ensombreció al soltarlo.

— Mihael…

— Hazme caso, Matty. No lo merezco —tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar—. Como general, fui implacable en el campo de batalla. Aún puedo ver las miradas horrorizadas de los miles de hombres que murieron bajo mi espada, mientras los hacía pedazos sin el más mínimo asomo de remordimiento —buscó la mirada de Matty—. ¿Por qué iba alguien como tú a ayudar a alguien como yo?

Mail recordó cómo Mello había acunado y consolado al niño, cómo había amenazado a Near para evitar que le hiciese daño; y entonces supo por qué. Puede que en su pasado hubiese hecho cosas espantosas, pero no era un ser perverso. Podría haberla violado si hubiese querido. Y en lugar de hacerlo, ese hombre que apenas si había conocido un gesto amable, se había limitado a consolarlo.

No, a pesar de todos los crímenes que pudiera haber cometido en el pasado, había bondad en él. Mihael había sido un hombre de su tiempo. Un general de la Antigüedad, forjado en el fragor de muchas batallas. Un hombre que se había criado en condiciones tan brutales que no podía acabar de imaginárselas.

— ¿Y tu esposa? —preguntó Mail.

Un músculo comenzó a latirle en la mandíbula. — Le mentí, la traicioné y la engañé, y al final, la maté.

Matt se tensó ante la inesperada confesión y Beyond miró a Matt.

— ¿Tú la mataste?

— Puede que no fuese yo el que le quitara la vida, pero fui el responsable, después de todo. Si no… —su voz se desvaneció mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Mail—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Forcé mi destino, y el suyo. Y al final, las Parcas me castigaron.

Matt no pensaba quedarse así.

— ¿Cómo murió?

— Enloqueció cuando descubrió lo que le hice. Lo que Near había hecho… —Mello enterró la cara entre las manos mientras los recuerdos lo asaltaban—. Fui un estúpido al creer que Near podía conseguir que alguien me amara.

Matt alargó el brazo y le pasó la mano por el rostro. Él lo miró. Estaba increíblemente hermoso allí sentado. La ternura de sus ojos no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Ninguna persona lo había mirado nunca de ese modo. Ni siquiera Penélope. Siempre había faltado algo cuando su mujer lo miraba, o cuando lo acariciaba.

Su corazón, comprendió con un sobresalto. Mail estaba en lo cierto. Era muy diferente cuando el corazón no estaba involucrado. Era algo muy sutil, pero siempre había percibido el vacío en las caricias de Penélope, en sus palabras; y eso había hecho que su alma ennegrecida sufriera aún más.

Súbitamente, Near se materializó junto a Beyond y miró a Mihael con una tímida sonrisa.

— Olvidé decirte algo.

Mihael dejó escapar un suspiro encolerizado. — No sé por qué tienes la costumbre de olvidarte de algo. Y, suele ocurrir, que ese algo es siempre lo más importante. ¿Qué has olvidado esta vez?

Near no fue capaz de enfrentar la mirada de su hermano. — Como muy bien sabes, estás condenado a, digámoslo así, sentirte forzado a complacer a la persona que te invoque.

Mihael lanzó una rápida mirada a Matty y su miembro se tensó malévolamente en respuesta. — Soy muy consciente de ese hecho.

— ¿Pero eres consciente de que con cada día que pase sin poseerlo, tu cordura irá desapareciendo? Para cuando el mes esté llegando a su fin, serás un loco desesperado por la falta de sexo y la única forma de sanarte será ceder a tus deseos. Si no lo haces, hermano, sufrirás una agonía tan dolorosa que el castigo de Prometeo a tu lado parecerá una estancia en los Campos Elíseos.

Beyond jadeó.

— ¿Prometeo no es el dios que supuestamente entregó el fuego a la humanidad? —preguntó Mail.

— Sí —respondió Near. Mail miró nervioso a Mello.

— ¿El que fue encadenado a una roca y condenado a que todos los días un águila se comiese sus entrañas?

— Y a que cada noche se recuperara para que el pájaro pudiera seguir comiendo al día siguiente —acabó Mihael en su lugar. Los dioses sabían cómo castigar a aquéllos que los fastidiaban.

Una ira amarga se extendió por sus venas mientras observaba a Near.

— Los odio.

Near asintió.

— Lo sé. Ojalá no hubiese hecho nunca lo que me pediste. Lo siento mucho. Lo creas o no, mami y yo estamos muy arrepentidos.

Con las emociones revueltas, Mihael no fue capaz de decir nada. Desolado, lo único que veía era el rostro de Penélope en su mente, y la visión le hacía encogerse de dolor. Una cosa era que su familia lo castigara a él, pero nunca deberían haber tocado a los que eran inocentes. Near depositó una cajita en la mesa, frente a él.

— Si no quieres abandonar la esperanza, vas a necesitar esto.

— Cuídate de los regalos de los dioses —dijo Mihael amargamente, mientras abría la caja para encontrar dos pares de grilletes de plata y un juego de diminutas llaves, colocadas sobre una tela de satén azul oscuro. Al instante reconoció el intrincado estilo de su padrastro.

— ¿Hefesto?

Su hermano asintió.

— Ni Zeus puede romperlas. Cuando sientas que pierdes el control, te aconsejo que te encadenes a algo realmente sólido y que te mantengas… —esperó un momento mientras miraba fijamente a Mail— alejado de Matt.

Mello tomó aire. Podría reírse ante la ironía, pero ni siquiera era capaz de reunir fuerzas. De una u otra manera, en cada invocación, siempre acababa encadenado a algo.

— Eso es inhumano —balbuceó Mail. Near lo miro.

— Matty, hazme caso; si no lo encadenas, lo lamentarás.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —preguntó Mello. Él se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Depende mucho de ti y del autocontrol del que dispongas —espetó Near—. Conociéndote, es bastante posible que ni siquiera las necesites.

Mihael cerró la caja. Podía ser muy fuerte, pero no tenía el optimismo de su hermano. Lo había perdido hacía mucho, lenta y dolorosamente. Near le palmeó la espalda.

— Buena suerte.

Mihael no dijo nada mientras su hermano se alejaba. Miraba fijamente la caja mientras las palabras de Near resonaban en su cabeza. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los siglos, era a dejar que las Parcas se salieran con la suya. Era una estupidez pensar que tenía la oportunidad de ser libre. Era su penitencia y debía aceptarla. Era un esclavo, y un esclavo seguiría siendo.

— ¿Mello? —le llamó Matt—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— No podemos hacerlo. Llévame a casa, Matty. Llévame a casa y déjame que te haga el amor. Vamos a olvidarlo antes de que alguien, seguramente tú, salga herido.

— Pero ésta es tu oportunidad de ser libre. Podría ser la única que tengas. ¿Has sido convocado antes por alguno que llevara el nombre de Alejandro?

— No.

— Entonces, debemos hacerlo.

— No lo entiendes —le dijo entre dientes—. Si lo que Near dice es cierto, para cuando llegue esa noche, no seré yo mismo.

— ¿Y quién serás?

— Un monstruo.

Mail le miró con escepticismo.

— No creo que pudieras serlo.

Él lo observó, furioso.

— Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Cuando la locura de los dioses se abate sobre alguien, no hay manera de encontrar ayuda, ni esperanza de hallarla —el estómago se le contrajo con un nudo—. No deberías haberme convocado, Mail—. Concluyó, alargando el brazo para coger su vaso.

— ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizás todo esto estaba predestinado? —preguntó él súbitamente—. Quizás fui yo el que te invocó porque estaba dispuesto que yo te liberara.

Mihael contempló a Beyond a través de la mesa.

— Me convocaste porque Beyond te pidió que lo hicieras. Lo único que quería era que tuvieras unas cuantas noches placenteras para que pudieras olvidarlo todo y buscases a un hombre decente, sin temor a que pudiera hacerte daño.

— Pero es posible que…

— No hay peros que valgan, Matty. No estaba predestinado.

Él bajó la mirada hasta su muñeca. Acercó la mano y acarició la inscripción en griego que ascendía por la cara interna del brazo.

— ¡Qué bonito! —exclamó—. ¿Es un tatuaje?

— No.

— ¿Y qué es? —insistió.

— Príapo lo grabó a fuego —respondió él, ignorando la pregunta. Beyond se incorporó un poco y le echó un vistazo.

— Dice: «Maldito seas por toda la eternidad y más allá».

Mail dejó la mano sobre la inscripción y miró a Mello a los ojos.

— No puedo imaginar todo lo que has debido sufrir durante tanto tiempo. Y más me cuesta entender que fuese tu propio hermano quien te hiciese algo así.

— Como dijo Near, sabía que no debía tocar a una de las vírgenes de Príapo.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?

— Porque fui un estúpido.

Mail rechinó los dientes; tenía unas ganas horribles de estrangularlo. ¿Por qué nunca contestaba a lo que se le preguntaba?

— ¿Y qué te hizo…?

— No me apetece hablar del tema —le espetó. Él le soltó el brazo.

— ¿Alguna vez has dejado que alguien se te acerque, Mihael Keehl? Apuesto a que siempre has sido uno de esos tipos que no abren su corazón porque no confían en nadie. Uno de ésos que preferirían que les cortasen la lengua antes de que alguien descubriera que no son seres insensibles, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Te comportaste así con Penélope?

Mihael apartó la mirada mientras los recuerdos le embargaban. Recuerdos de una infancia plagada de hambre y privaciones. Recuerdos de noches agónicas deseando…

— Sí —respondió sencillamente—. Siempre estuve solo.

Mail sufría por él. Pero no podía permitir que se conformara. De algún modo tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta su corazón. De animarle a que luchara por romper la maldición. Debía haber algún modo de hacerle luchar.

Y en ese momento juró encontrarlo.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Omggggg; así bien intenso D8 prometo que en el próximo capítulo ya hay 1313* LOLOL es que yo sé que eso es lo que están esperando; mocosas cochinonas~ ¡Les dije que el Domingo iba a subir capítulo! Los quiero 3 muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews. Si alguien quiere contactarme o algo, mi twitter es Kiwionechan (no tengo feisbuc) Nos vemos el próximo Domingo~!


	7. Hermoso

**El amante perfecto.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:**Yaoi. AU. OOT. OOC.  
**Disclaimer:** Death Note no es mío.  
**Nota: **Éste fic no es mío, es una adaptación de una novela con el mismo título. Y esas cuestiones... Amo a Mells~

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Hermoso**

Mello y Matt ayudaron a Beyond guardar todas sus compras para regresar a casa sorteando el tráfico típico de un viernes por la noche.

— Has estado muy callado —le dijo él mientras que Beyond se detenía en un semáforo en rojo. Observó cómo la mirada de Mello seguía el movimiento de los automóviles que pasaban junto a ellos. Parecía perdido, como alguien que se debatiera en el límite entre la fantasía y la realidad.

— No sé qué decir —respondió tras una breve pausa.

— Dime cómo te sientes.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Matt se rió. —Ojala me puedas tener más confianza, Mello.

Mail bajó la vista hasta su regazo, y él observó el modo en que acariciaba distraídamente su anillo con el pulgar. — Beyond dijo que eras un programador de computadoras, ¿qué es eso exactamente?

El semáforo se puso en verde y se internaron de nuevo en el tráfico. — Bueno yo por así decirlo restauro el cerebro de una computadora.

—¿Y trabajas también con hombres?

Mail asintió.

—Es raro, ¿A ti te gusta lo que haces? —preguntó él.

— Por supuesto. Me encanta.

— Mail, no te olvides que mañana tenemos la fiesta que está organizando la empresa—interrumpió Beyond—así que mañana temprano llevas a Mello a la empresa para darle ropa y vestirlo.

— ¡Ah!, me había olvidado por completo. Pero Beyond no quiero ir sabes cómo es el director y…

— Lo sé, pero como vas con Mello el director se alejará —lo interrumpió Beyond.

— ¿Se alejará? —preguntó Mihael.

— ¡Claro! —Respondió Beyond—. Te sorprendería saber que Matty tiene muchos pretendientes en la empresa.

Eso no le gusto para nada a Mihael, Matty le pertenecía, bueno él le pertenecía a Matty y no quería que nadie más se le acercara. Ese pensamiento fue algo que lo desconcertó. Mihael permaneció callado un rato así que Mail estaba a punto de enseñarle lo que era la radio cuando, de repente, él preguntó: — ¿Por qué no le correspondes a ninguno de ellos?

—De adolescente era un chico tímido, y los chicos del instituto no se acercaban a mí, a menos que quisieran burlarse.

— ¿Burlarse de ti? ¿por qué?

Mail se encogió de hombros con un gesto indiferente. Por lo menos, esos viejos recuerdos habían dejado de molestarle. Finalmente los había superado. — Porque me gustaba bailar, además de la informática y pertenecía al club de baile lo que era en ese tiempo un poco raro ya que habían más mujeres que hombres ¿Y tú? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Yo no bailo.

Lo dijo con un tono tan inexpresivo y serio que Mail no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. — No era eso a lo que me refería, y lo sabes muy bien. ¿Cómo fue tu adolescencia?

— Ya te lo he dicho.

Él le miró furioso. — En serio.

— En serio, luchaba, comía, bebía, me acostaba con la gente y me bañaba. Normalmente, en ese orden.

— Todavía tenemos problemas con esto de la falta de confianza, ¿no? —preguntó el de forma retórica. En vista que hyukjae no le dijo nada cambió a un tema que a él le resultara más fácil.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sentiste la primera vez que participaste en una batalla?

— No sentí nada.

— ¿No estabas asustado?

— ¿De qué?

— De morir, o de que te hirieran.

— No.

La sinceridad de su sencilla respuesta consiguió desconcertarlo. — ¿Y cómo es que no tenías miedo?

— No tienes miedo a morir cuando no tienes nada por lo que seguir viviendo. —En vista de que Beyond ya estaba estacionando el auto; Mail decidió que sería mejor dejar un tema tan serio por el momento, bajaron del carro y Matt abrió el maletero. Mihael cogió las bolsas y se acercó para despedirse de Beyond que se encontraba dentro del auto.

— Mello no te olvides de decirle a Mail que te lleve mañana a la empresa, de paso quiero que conozcas a L, seguro y serán grandes amigos.

— ¿L? ¿El otro chico de la librería? —preguntó mientras Mail llegaba para darles las llaves del capote a Beyond.

— Sí, es mi pareja ¡Ah Matty, espero que hayas sacado esa bolsa que te compramos! —dijo Beyond con sus ojos rojos refulgentes en picardía.

— Si la saqué —tenía planeado desaparecer esa bolsa de la faz de la tierra.

— Bueno espero que Mello me cuente cómo les fue con eso, y ni se te ocurra botarlo sino nunca más te cocino, Beyond.

— Pero Beyond —interrumpió Matt con un puchero.

— Nada de Beyond, nos vemos niños: diviértanse. —dijo para arrancar.

— Ahhh —dijo haciendo un puchero mientras que Mello lo miraba divertido. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba el departamento. Mail sacó sus cómodos jeans del vestidor e hizo sitio en los cajones para poder guardar la ropa nueva de Mello.

— Veamos —dijo, arrugando las bolsas vacías para arrojarlas a la papelera, colocada junto al armario—. Es viernes por la noche. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Te apetece una noche tranquila o prefieres dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

Su hambrienta mirada lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que ardiera al instante. — Ya conoces mi respuesta.

—Está bien. Un voto a favor de arrojarse al cuello del ingeniero, y otro en contra. ¿Alguna otra alternativa?

— ¿Qué tal una noche tranquila en casa, entonces?

— De acuerdo —respondió Matt mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche para coger el teléfono—. Déjame que compruebe los mensajes y después prepararemos la cena.

Mihael siguió colocando su ropa, mientras que revisaba el servicio de contestador y hablaba con ellos. Acababa de doblar la última prenda cuando percibió una nota de alarma en la voz de Matt. — ¿Dijo qué quería?

Mihael se giró para poder observarlo. Tenía los ojos ligeramente dilatados, y sujetaba el teléfono con demasiada fuerza. — ¿Por qué le dio mi número de teléfono? —preguntó enfadado—. Le dije que no diera mi número a nadie. ¿Puedo hablar con su superior?—. Mihael se acercó a él.

— ¿Algo va mal? —Matt alzó la mano, indicándole que permaneciera en silencio para poder escuchar lo que la otra persona le estaba diciendo.

— Muy bien —dijo tras una larga espera—. Tendré que cambiar el número de nuevo. Gracias —colgó el teléfono, frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó él. Matt resopló irritado mientras se frotaba el cuello. —La compañía acaba de contratar a esta chica y, como es nueva, le dio mi número privado a uno de mis alumnos. Y la verdad es un alumno un poco molesto. Yo no establezco relaciones de amistad con mis alumnos debido a las normas de la empresa. Y si se enteran podrían sancionarme.

— Entiendo; pero si él pidió tu número no veo porque te sancionen a ti.

— ¡Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno! —exclamó Mail con amargura—. Aquí hacemos las cosas de un modo… distinto.

Mello movió la cabeza, ensimismado, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas de ésta época que le resultaban extrañas. No podía entender a esta gente, ni su modo de vida. — No encajo en este mundo —masculló.

— Mihael…

Se alejó cuando vio que Matty se acercaba a él. — Matty, sabes que es así. Supongamos que rompemos la maldición; ¿de qué me va a servir? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí? No puedo leer tu idioma, no sé conducir y no tengo posibilidades de trabajar. Hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo. Me siento perdido…

Él se estremeció ante la evidente angustia que Mello intentaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas.

— Sólo estás un poco agobiado. Pero lo haremos pasito a pasito. Te enseñaré a conducir y a leer. Y con respecto al trabajo… sé que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

— ¿Como qué?

— No lo sé. Además de ser un soldado, ¿a qué otra cosa te dedicabas en Macedonia?

— Era un general, Mail. Lo único que sé hacer es dirigir a un antiguo ejército en una batalla. Nada más. —Mail tomó su cara entre las manos y lo miró con dureza.

— No te atrevas a abandonar ahora. Me has dicho que no tenías miedo a luchar, ¿cómo puedes asustarte por esto?

— No lo sé, pero me asusta.

Algo extraño ocurrió entonces; Matt percibió que Mihael le había permitido acercarse. No de forma muy íntima, pero por la expresión de su rostro se daba cuenta de que estaba admitiendo su vulnerabilidad ante él. Y, en el fondo, sabía que no era el tipo de hombre que admite fácilmente ese hecho.

— Yo te ayudaré.

La duda que reflejaban sus ojos hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. — ¿Por qué?

— Porque somos amigos —le respondió con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar—. ¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste a Near?

— Ya escuchaste su respuesta. No tengo amigos.

— Ahora sí. —Él se inclinó y lo besó en la frente, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para darle un fuerte abrazo. El cálido aroma del sándalo lo inundó mientras escuchaba cómo el corazón de Mihael latía frenéticamente bajo su mejilla rodeada por sus bíceps. Fue un gesto tan tierno que a Matt le llegó al alma.

— De acuerdo, Matty —le dijo en voz baja—. Lo intentaremos. Pero prométeme que no dejarás que te haga daño.

Él lo miró. — Estoy hablando en serio. Una vez que me pongas los grilletes, no me sueltes bajo ninguna circunstancia. Júralo.

— Pero…

— ¡Júralo! —insistió él con brusquedad.

— Muy bien. Si no puedes controlarte, no te liberaré. Pero yo también quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Él se apartó un poco y lo miró con escepticismo. No obstante, siguió abrazándolo. — ¿Qué? —apoyó las manos sobre sus fuertes bíceps y sintió cómo la piel de Mihael se erizaba bajo su contacto. Él bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, con una de las expresiones más tiernas que él había visto nunca.

— Prométeme que no vas a desistir —le dijo—, que vas a intentar acabar con la maldición.

Lo miró con una sonrisa extraña. — Está bien. Lo intentaré.

— Y lo lograrás.

Mihael sonrió al escuchar su comentario. — Tienes el optimismo de un niño.

Matt le devolvió la sonrisa. — Como Peter Pan.

— ¿Peter qué?

Él se alejó de sus brazos de mala gana. Tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó hasta la puerta del dormitorio. — Acompáñame, esclavo macedonio, y te contaré quiénes son Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos.

* * *

— Entonces ¿Ese chico nunca se hizo mayor? —preguntó Mihael mientras preparaban la cena.

Matt estaba muy sorprendido, ya que él no se había quejado cuando le pidió que se encargara de la ensalada. Parecía bastante acostumbrado a usar cuchillos para cortar comida. Sin muchas ganas de investigar aquella pequeña peculiaridad, se concentró en la salsa para los tallarines. — No. Regresó a la isla con Campanilla.

— Interesante.

Matt metió una cuchara en la salsa y, poniendo una mano debajo para que no goteara, se la acercó a Mihael para que la probase, después de haberla enfriado. — Dime qué te parece. —Él se inclinó, abrió la boca y dejó que Mail le diera a probar la salsa. Él observó cómo la saboreaba.

— Está deliciosa.

— Y eso que no has probado la comida de Beyond pero ¿no es demasiada sal?

— No, está perfecta.

Él sonrió alegremente. — Ten —le dijo él, ofreciéndole un trozo de queso. Matt abrió la boca, pero él no se lo dio; aprovechándose de las circunstancias, se adueñó de sus labios para besarlo a conciencia. ¡Dios mio! Una lengua con tal capacidad de movimiento debería ser inmortalizada con un monumento, o encontrar el modo de conservarla para la posteridad. Semejante tesoro no podía desaparecer. Y esos labios…

_Mmm_, Mail no quería pararse a pensar en esos deliciosos labios y en lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Mihael lo sujetó por la cintura apretándolo contra sus caderas, justo sobre el lugar donde su miembro se tensaba bajo los jeans. ¡Por amor de Zeus!, este hombre estaba maravillosamente dotado y Matt comenzó a temblar ante la idea de que desplegara todos sus encantos sexuales para él. ¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir a algo así?

Sentía cómo Mello se tensaba y cómo su respiración comenzaba a alterarse. Estaba dejándose arrastrar por la pasión, y Matt empezaba a temer que, si no lo detenía en ese momento, ninguno de los dos iba a ser capaz de parar después. Aunque no le apetecía nada separarse de él, dio un paso atrás, deshaciendo el tórrido abrazo.

— Mihael, no podemos...

Jadeando, observó la lucha que sostenía consigo mismo mientras lo devoraba con los ojos. — Sería mucho más sencillo comportarse si no fueses tan jodidamente deseable.

El comentario fue tan inesperado que él se ruborizo. — Lo siento —le dijo, captando el gesto irritado de Mello —. Al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti, yo no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan cosas como ésa.

Riéndose, él le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se acercó a la olla para sacar la pasta del agua antes de que se pasara. Mientras echaba los tallarines en el escurridor, se acordó del pan. — ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a las baguettes?

Mihael se acercó al horno y se inclinó, ofreciéndole a Matt una suculenta visión de su parte trasera. Él se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se esforzaba por no acercarse y pasar la mano por ese firme y prieto trasero. — Están a punto de quemarse.

— ¡Ay, mierda! ¿Puedes sacarlas? —le preguntó, intentando no derramar el agua que estaba hirviendo.

— Claro —Mihael cogió el trapo, y comenzó a sacar el pan. De repente, soltó un juramento que llamó la atención de Matt. Él se giró y vio que el trapo estaba ardiendo.

— ¡Allí! —exclamó, quitándose de en medio—. Échalo al fregadero.

Él lo hizo, pero al pasar por su lado, le rozó la mano con el trapo y Matt siseó de dolor. — ¿Te he quemado? —le preguntó.

— Un poco.

Mihael hizo una mueca al cogerle la mano para examinarle la quemadura. — Lo siento —le dijo, un momento antes de llevarse el dedo de Mail a la boca.

Atónito, no fue capaz de moverse mientras Mihael pasaba la lengua por la sensibilizada piel de su dedo. A pesar de la quemazón de la herida, la sensación era muy agradable. Muy, muy agradable. — Eso no le viene bien a la quemadura —susurró.

Con el dedo aún en la boca, Mello le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y alargó el brazo para abrir el grifo, que estaba a su espalda. Hizo un círculo completo con la lengua alrededor del dedo una vez más antes de abrir la boca y colocarlo bajo el chorro de agua fría. Sosteniéndole el brazo para que el agua aliviara el escozor de la quemadura, se acercó a la planta de aloe, que estaba en alféizar de la ventana, y cortó un trozo. — ¿Conoces las propiedades del aloe? —le preguntó el.

— Sus propiedades curativas se conocían mucho antes de que yo naciera —respondió él.

Cuando frotó el dedo con la viscosa savia de la planta, Mail sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. — ¿Te sientes mejor?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Con la ternura y el deseo reflejados en los ojos, Mihael contempló sus labios como si aún pudiese percibir su sabor. — Creo que, a partir de ahora, dejaré que seas tú la que se encargue del horno —le dijo.

— Probablemente sea lo mejor.

Mail se apartó de él y sacó las baguettes, que aún eran comestibles. Sirvió los platos y precedió a Mihael hasta la sala, donde se sentaron a comer en el suelo, delante del sofá, mientras veían Matrix. — Me encanta esta película —dijo él cuando empezaba la película. Mello colocó el plato sobre la mesita de café y se acercó a Mail. — ¿Siempre comes en el suelo? —le preguntó antes de llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca.

Fascinado por la armonía de sus movimientos, Matt observó atentamente cómo la mandíbula de Mello se tensaba al masticar. ¿No había ninguna parte de su cuerpo por la que no se le hiciese la boca agua? Comenzaba a entender por qué el resto de sus invocadores lo habían utilizado.

La idea de mantenerlo encerrado en una habitación durante un mes estaba empezando a resultarle muy tentadora. Y además tenían aquellos grilletes… — Bueno —dijo alejando su mente de aquella maravillosa y blanca piel, y de lo bien que se vería si Mello estuviese totalmente desnudo y desparramado sobre su colchón—, está la mesa del comedor, pero puesto que la mayoría de las noches estoy solo, prefiero tomarme un tazón de sopa en el sofá.

Mello giró de forma magistral el tenedor sobre la cuchara, hasta que los tallarines estuvieron perfectamente enrollados. — Necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti —le dijo antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca. Matt se encogió de hombros.

— Yo me cuido solo aparte tengo a Beyond.

— No es lo mismo.

Matt lo miró. Mihael hablaba desde el corazón y basándose en su propia experiencia. — Supongo que todos necesitamos alguien que nos cuide, ¿verdad? —susurró él.

Él giró la cabeza para ver la televisión, pero no antes de que Matt captara el destello del deseo en sus ojos. Él lo observó mientras permanecía unos minutos atento a la película. Aun distraído, comía de forma impecable. Matt estaba todo cubierto de manchas de salsa, y él ni siquiera había dejado caer una sola gota.

— Enséñame cómo haces eso —le dijo. Mihael lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿El qué?

— Lo que haces con la cuchara. Me estás poniendo de los nervios. No consigo que mis tallarines acaben enrollados en el tenedor; se quedan todos sueltos y me estoy ensuciando

— Claro, y no queremos que nos rodeen un montón de tallarines gigantes que lo dejen todo hecho un asco, ¿verdad? —Mello se rió porque sabía que no hablaba precisamente de los tallarines.

— A ver, ¿cómo lo haces?

Mihael tomó un sorbo de vino y dejó la copa a un lado. — Veamos, así me resultará más fácil enseñártelo. Y se deslizó entre el sofá y Matt.

— Mihael —le advirtió el.

— Sólo voy a enseñarte lo que quieres.

— Hum… —exclamó dubitativo. De todos modos, no podía evitar sentir su proximidad le calara hasta los huesos, hasta el alma. La calidez del pecho de Mello se extendió por su espalda cuando lo rodeó con sus maravillosos brazos.

Al sentarse tras él, le dobló las rodillas, de modo que quedaron a cada lado de su cuerpo y cuando se inclinó hacia delante, Mail notó su erección presionándole en la cadera. Esta vez no se sorprendió. Curiosamente, estaba empezando a acostumbrase. Sentía el poder y la fuerza de Mello mientras su cuerpo fibroso y esbelto se acomodaba tras él, dejándolo sin aliento y muy inseguro.

Unos sentimientos extraños e intensos comenzaron a extenderse en su interior, jamás le había ocurrido algo así. ¿Qué tenía Mello que le hacía sentirse tan protegido y feliz? Si se trataba de la maldición, deberían cambiarle el nombre, porque no había nada malévolo en las sensaciones que la embargaban.

— Muy bien —le dijo Mihael, y su aliento le rozó la oreja haciendo que una descarga eléctrica la traspasara. Al instante, le cogió las manos y los dos juntos sostuvieron los cubiertos. Cerró los ojos, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma a fresas que desprendía el cabello de Mail. Estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en la tarea de enseñarle a comer tallarines, y olvidarse de lo mucho que deseaba hacerle el amor.

Mail deslizó provocativamente los dedos entre los suyos, intensificando de ese modo las sensaciones que su piel cálida y suave producían en Mihael. Un nuevo tipo de desesperación se adueñó de él. Una que no era capaz de nombrar. Sabía lo que quería de él, y no se trataba sólo de su cuerpo. Pero no se atrevía a pensar en eso.

No se atrevía a tener esperanzas.

Matty no estaba a su alcance. Su corazón se lo decía, y su alma. Ni todo el anhelo del mundo podría cambiar un hecho esencial: no se merecía una persona como él.

Jamás lo había merecido…

Abrió los ojos y le mostró el modo de usar la cuchara para ayudarse a enrollar los tallarines en el tenedor. — ¿Ves? —Murmuró, acercándole el tenedor a los labios—. Es sencillo.

Él abrió la boca y Mihael introdujo con cuidado el tenedor. Mientras lo sacaba, deslizándolo entre sus labios, sintió que experimentaba una nueva forma de tortura. El corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético y salvaje, y su sentido común le decía que se alejara de él. Pero no podía. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin compañía. Tanto tiempo sin tener un amigo…

No podía dejarlo ahora. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que siguió dándole de comer.

Mail se reclinó entre sus brazos. Apartó las manos de las suyas y dejó que él tomara el control. Mientras masticaba los tallarines, cogió un trozo de pan y se lo ofreció a Mello. Él le mordisqueó los dedos al ponérselo en la boca.

Mail sonrió y le acarició el mentón mientras masticaba. ¡Uf! La forma en que se tensaba ese músculo bajo su mano… le encantaba cómo se movía su cuerpo, cómo se relajaban y se contraían sus músculos, por muy pequeño que fuese el esfuerzo. Jamás podría cansarse de mirarlo.

Tomó un sorbo de vino y, mientras tanto, Mihael le robó unos cuantos tallarines. — ¡Oye, tú! —le dijo bromeando—. Eso es mío.

Sus celestiales ojos resplandecieron al sonreír, y le ofreció de nuevo el tenedor para que siguiera comiendo. Mientras masticaba, Mihael le acercó la copa de vino a los labios. Desafortunadamente, no calculó bien y lo alejó demasiado pronto, con lo que el vino se derramó por su barbilla y cayó sobre la camisa.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó, limpiándole la barbilla con los dedos. A él no pareció molestarle en absoluto. Le cogió la mano y se dedicó a lamer el vino que caía por sus dedos. Mail dejó escapar un gemido. Mihael le lamía los dedos y los mordisqueaba con mucha suavidad, y él se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies.

Uno a uno, los fue limpiando meticulosamente. Y cuando acabó, le alzó la barbilla y capturó sus labios. Pero no fue el beso exigente y fiero al que él estaba acostumbrado. El que utilizaba para seducirlo y devorarlo. Éste fue suave y tranquilo. Tierno. Los labios de Mihael eran delicados pero exigentes. Entonces se alejó.

— ¿Aún tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

— Sí —balbució Matt, sin referirse a la comida, sino a los apetitos que su cuerpo estaba experimentando junto a él. Mihael le ofreció más tallarines.

Cuando él le acercó la copa nuevamente para calmar su sed, Mello le cubrió la mano con la suya mientras la observaba con ojos risueños. Así siguieron, dándose de comer y deleitándose en su mutua compañía, hasta el final de la película. Mihael pareció muy interesado en las luchas finales. — Sus armas son fascinantes —comentó.

— Supongo que para un general deben serlo.

Él lo miró de reojo y siguió atento a la película. — ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Matrix?

— Las alegorías.

Él asintió. — Tiene influencias de Platón.

— ¿Conoces a Platón? —le preguntó sorprendido.

— Lo estudié cuando era joven.

— ¿En serio?

No pareció divertido por la conversación. — Se las arreglaban para enseñarnos unas cuantas cosas entre paliza y paliza.

— No estás hablando en serio, Mihael.

— Ya. —Una vez acabó la película, lo ayudó a recoger los platos y llevarlos a la cocina.

—¿Nos vamos arriba y empiezo a enseñarte a leer? —dijo Mail. Mihael negó con la cabeza.

— No abandonas, ¿verdad?

— No.

— Muy bien —le respondió, siguiéndolo—. Acepto que me des clases si te pones el traje…

— No, no y no —dijo el pelirrojo, encarándole con sus ojos verdes, deteniéndose en mitad de la escalera y girándose para mirarlo—. Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

Él se acercó y acarició el pelo. — ¿No sabes que necesito una musa que me anime a aprender? ¿Y qué mejor musa que tú vestido con…?

Mail le colocó los dedos sobre los labios para impedir que siguiera hablando. — Si me pongo eso, dudo mucho que vayas a aprender algo que no sepas ya.

Él le mordisqueó los dedos. — Prometo comportarme bien—. Sabiendo que era una idea pésima, dejó que lo convenciera.

— Será mejor que te comportes —le advirtió, mirándole por encima del hombro mientras acababa de subir los escalones. Mail entró en el enorme vestidor que su padre había convertido en biblioteca años atrás, y rebuscó en los estantes hasta encontrar su viejo cuento de Peter Pan.

Mello rebuscó en sus cajones hasta encontrar el deplorable atuendo. Intercambiaron objetos en el centro de la habitación. Matt caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y se cambió de ropa pero, tan pronto como se contempló en el espejo, fue incapaz de moverse. ¡Puaj! Si Mihael lo veía con esas pintas saldría dando alaridos de la habitación.

Incapaz de soportar la humillación de verlo decepcionado por su cuerpo, se quitó el traje y se puso su una bata. Simplemente no tenía nada con que rellenar ese traje así que no veía como eso podía satisfacer a Mihael. Justo cuando salió, el mencionado meneó la cabeza. — ¿Por qué te has puesto eso?

— Mira, no soy idiota. No tengo el tipo de cuerpo que se vería bien en eso.

— Pero a mí me gustaría verte con eso

El frunció el ceño ante su lógica. — No.

— ¿Entonces cómo sabes que tu cuerpo no despierta el deseo de un hombre?

— Porque no soy ciego. Los hombres no babean por mí del mismo modo que las mujeres hacen contigo. ¡Maldita sea! Me considero afortunado cuando se dan cuenta de que existo.

— Matty. —masculló, levantándose. Se puso en pie y se detuvo a los pies de la cama—. Ven aquí —le ordenó. Él obedeció. Mihael lo colocó exactamente enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero. — ¿Qué ves? —le preguntó.

— A ti.

Él le sonrió. Apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Mail.

— ¿Qué ves cuando te miras?

— Veo a alguien que necesita ganar de seis a siete kilos.

A él no pareció hacerle gracia. Le pasó las manos por la cintura, hasta la parte delantera donde descansaba el nudo del cinturón de la bata

— Déjame que te diga lo que yo veo —ronroneó justo sobre su oreja, mientras colocaba las manos sobre el cinturón, sin abrirlo—. Veo un hermoso cabello. Suave y abundante. Tienes el cabello ideal, rojizo… perfecto para enterrar la cara en él y aspirar su aroma.

Matt empezó a temblar.

— Tienes un rostro hermoso, semejante al de un pequeño diablillo, con labios llenos y sensuales que piden a gritos ser besados. —lo peor es que no sonaba tan mal dicho por él. Le desabrochó el nudo e hizo una mueca ante el polo que lo tapaba. Abriéndolo del todo, siguió hablando. — ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —masculló, devorándolo con los ojos y observando el bóxer negro que portaba.

Antes de poder pensar siquiera en protestar, Mello le bajó la bata por los brazos y lo dejó caer al suelo, a sus pies. Volvió a apoyar la barbilla en su hombro mientras sus ojos la contemplaban a través del espejo. Le alzó el polo.

— Mihael —dijo él, cogiéndole la mano. Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Mail no pudo moverse, ya que la pasión y la ternura que se reflejaban en los ojos de Mihael lo sumieron en un estado de trance.

— Quiero verte, Matty —le dijo en un tono que dejaba a las claras que no admitiría un no por respuesta. Antes de poder volver a pensar con claridad, él le quitó el polo y pasó sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago.

— Eres perfecto —susurró, incorporándose tras él, mientras rozaba con un dedo una de sus tetillas.

— Mello… —balbució Matt con un gemido y el cuerpo abrasado—. Recuerda tu promesa.

— Me estoy comportando bien —respondió él con voz ronca.

Apoyándose sobre sus duros pectorales, Mail observó sin aliento en el espejo cómo Mihael dejaba su pezón y le acariciaba las costillas, descendiendo hasta las caderas y una vez allí, metía las manos bajo el elástico de su bóxer. — Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Matty —le dijo mientras deslizaba su mano acariciando la piel alrededor de su miembro

Por primera vez en toda su vida, lo creyó.

— Mello… —lloriqueó, sabiendo que si no lo detenía ahora no sería capaz de hacerlo más tarde.

— ¡Shh! —le dijo al oído—. Ya te tengo. Y, entonces, acarició su sexo.

Mail gimió, consumido por la pasión. Mihael capturó sus labios y lo besó plena y profundamente. De forma instintiva, se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para saborearlo mejor. Lo levantó del suelo, sin abandonar sus labios, mientras lo llevaba hasta la cama. De algún modo, se las arregló para acomodarlo sobre el colchón y tumbarse sobre el sin dejar de besarlo.

Ciertamente tenía un gran talento. Y ¡uf!, Mail se sentía arder con sus caricias. Con su aroma escandalosamente sensual. Con la sensación de su cuerpo tendido junto a él. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras él le separaba los muslos con las rodillas y se colocaba, aún vestido, sobre él.

Sentir su peso era algo maravilloso. Su cuerpo duro y viril, mientras restregaba sus esbeltas caderas contra él. Aun a través de los pantalones negros de cuero, podía sentir su erección presionando sobre su entrepierna. Como si estuviesen atraídos por un imán, sus caderas se alzaron acompasándose al movimiento de Mihael.

— Eso es, Matty —murmuró sobre sus labios, mientras seguía rozando su miembro hinchado contra él, de un modo tan magistral que Matt supo que ya habría llegado al clímax si estuviese dentro de él—. Siente mis caricias. Siente mi deseo por ti, sólo por ti. No luches contra él.

Mail volvió a gemir cuando Mello abandonó sus labios y dejó un abrasador reguero de besos por su garganta, hasta llegar a sus pezones, que comenzó a succionar con suavidad. Matt deliraba de placer mientras enterraba las manos en los cabellos de Mello.

Él atormentó implacablemente sus pezones con la lengua.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el tremendo esfuerzo que le suponía mantenerse vestido. Quería introducirse en el con tanta desesperación que su cordura se desvanecía poco a poco. Con cada envite de sus caderas contra las de Mail, le daban ganas de gritar por la agonía del deseo insatisfecho. Era la tortura más deliciosa que jamás había experimentado.

Y todo empeoró al sentir a Matty deslizar las manos por su espalda, e introducirlas en sus bolsillos traseros para acercarlo aún más, apretándolo con fuerza. Mihael se estremeció ante la sensación.

— ¡Ah, Mello! —jadeaba Mello cuando él aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas. Mihael sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Tenía que hundirse en él. Y si no podía hacerlo de una manera, por todos los templos de Atenas que lo haría de otra. Se apartó de él y se movió hacia abajo, pasando los labios por su estómago y besándole las caderas mientras le quitaba el bóxer… Matt temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir el poder que él ostentaba en ese momento.

— Por favor —le suplicó, incapaz de soportarlo más. Le apartó los muslos con los codos. Matt se lo permitió sin protestar. Colocó las manos bajo él y le elevó las caderas hasta que le pasó las piernas por encima de sus hombros. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par en el mismo instante en que Mihael lo tomó en la boca.

Mail enterró las manos en el cabello de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siseando de placer ante las caricias tan íntimas que la lengua de Mello le prodigaba. Jamás había experimentado algo así. Una y otra vez, penetrándolo con los dedos implacablemente, mientras le lamía su miembro, lo atormentaba, hurgaba en su interior hasta dejarlo sin aliento, exhausto.

Mello cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando probó su sabor. Y disfrutó de la sensación. Los murmullos de placer que escapaban de la garganta de Matty resonaban en sus oídos. Percibía cómo el reaccionaba ante cada caricia sensual de su lengua, cuidadosamente ejecutada. De hecho, sentía como le temblaban los muslos y las nalgas, como se estremecían contra sus hombros y sus mejillas.

Matty se retorcía de modo muy erótico en respuesta a sus caricias. Con la respiración entrecortada, Mihael quiso mostrarle exactamente lo que se había estado perdiendo. Cuando saliera de la habitación esa noche, Matt no volvería a encogerse de temor ante sus caricias. Él gimoteó cuando movió la mano despacio para introducir su lengua en su entrada, mientras lo masturbaba con la otra mano…

— ¡Mihael! —jadeó con un involuntario estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Él movió el dedo y la lengua aún más rápido, más profundo, aumentando la presión mientras lamia. Matt sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por el roce del mentón de Mihael en sus muslos. Y, cuando pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo más, alcanzó el clímax de forma tan violenta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las continuas oleadas de placer.

Pero Mihael no se detuvo, siguió prodigándole caricias hasta que tuvo otro nuevo orgasmo, casi seguido al primero. La tercera vez que le ocurrió pensó que moriría. Débil, y totalmente saciado, sacudía la cabeza a uno y otro lado, sobre la almohada, mientras él continuaba su implacable asalto.

— Mihael, por favor —le suplicó mientras su cuerpo seguía experimentando continuos espasmos por sus caricias—. No puedo más.

Sólo entonces, él se apartó. Mail se sentía palpitar desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Jamás había conocido un placer tan intenso. Mihael trazó una senda de besos desde sus muslos hasta su garganta, y allí se quedó.

— Dime la verdad, Matty —le dijo al oído—. ¿Has sentido algo así antes?

— No —susurró él con honestidad; dudaba que muchas personas hubiesen conocido algo semejante a lo que el acababa de experimentar. Quizás no hubiese ninguno—. No tenía ni idea de… que pudiese ser así.

Con una mirada hambrienta, Mihael lo contempló como si quisiese devorarlo. Él sintió la presión de su erección sobre la cadera y cayó en la cuenta que él no había llegado al orgasmo. Había mantenido su promesa. Con el corazón latiéndole frenético ante el descubrimiento, quiso proporcionarle lo mismo que el acababa de vivir. O al menos, algo que se le aproximara. Bajando la mano, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Mihael le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle la palma con mucha ternura. — Tu intención es buena, pero no te molestes.

— Mihael —le dijo en tono de reproche—. Sé que es doloroso si no se…

— No puedo —insistió él, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo.

Matt lo miró curioso. — ¿Que no puedes qué?

— Tener un orgasmo.

Mail abrió la boca, atónito. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? De todos modos, sus ojos tenían una expresión mortalmente seria. — Es parte de la maldición —le explicó él—. Puedo darte placer, pero si me tocas justo ahora, sólo conseguirás hacerme más daño.

Sufriendo por él, le acarició la mejilla. — Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— Porque quería hacerlo.

No lo creía. No. Apartó la mano de su rostro y miró hacia otro lado. — Querrás decir porque tenías que hacerlo. Por la maldición también, ¿no es cierto?

Él lo cogió por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos. — No. Estoy luchando contra la maldición, si no fuese así, estaría dentro de ti ahora mismo.

— No lo entiendo.

— Yo tampoco —le confesó mirándolo a los ojos, como si buscase en él la respuesta—. Acuéstate conmigo —susurró—. Por favor.

Mail hizo una mueca de dolor ante el sufrimiento que destilaba aquella sencilla petición. Pobre Mihael. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a alguien como él? Mihael cogió el libro y se lo dio a Mail. — Léeme.

El pelirrojo abrió el cuento mientras él colocaba las almohadas en el cabecero de la cama.

Se estiró en el colchón e hizo que Mial se tumbara a su lado. Sin decir una sola palabra, tiró de la manta y lo rodeó en un tierno gesto con su brazo. El olor a sándalo lo asaltó de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a leerle la historia de Wendy y Peter Pan. Estuvieron así durante una hora.

— Me encanta tu voz. Tu forma de hablar —le dijo mientras Mail se detenía para pasar una página. Él sonrió.

— Debo decir lo mismo de ti. Tienes la voz más cautivadora que he escuchado jamás.

Mihael le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Mail alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos. El deseo los hacía más brillantes, y lo contemplaba con un anhelo que lo dejó sin respiración. Entonces, para su asombro, lo besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

Alargó el brazo, cogió el mando a distancia y bajó las luces hasta dejar la habitación en penumbra. Mail no sabía qué decir mientras él se acurrucaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda. Mihael le sobo su mejilla y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, al lado de la suya. — Me encanta tu olor —le susurró, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Gracias —respondió él en un murmullo. No estaba seguro, pero le daba la impresión de que Mihael sonreía. Se acurrucó aún más, acercándose a la calidez de su cuerpo, pero los jeans le rasparon las piernas.

— ¿No estás incómodo vestido? ¿No deberías cambiarte de ropa?

— No —contestó tranquilamente—. De este modo, sé que mi cucharita permanecerá alejada de tu…

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo con una carcajada—. No te ofendas, pero tu hermano no debió hacer esa analogía me pareció sucia.

— Sabía que había una razón para que me gustaras tanto.

Mail le quitó el mando de las manos. — Buenas noches, Mihael.

— Buenas noches, cariño. —Mail apagó la luz. Al instante, notó cómo Mihael se tensaba. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo entrecortado y se apartó de él.

— ¿Mihael?

Él no contestó.

Preocupado, Mail encendió la luz para poder verle. Se abrazaba con fuerza el torso, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y una mirada aterrada y salvaje mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

— ¿Mihael?

Él observó la habitación como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla espantosa. Matt vio cómo alzaba un brazo y colocaba la mano en la pared, para asegurarse que todo era real, no una alucinación. Se humedeció los labios, se pasó la mano por el pecho y tragó saliva. Y entonces, Matt lo entendió. La oscuridad. Por eso no había apagado las luces, sino que había bajado la intensidad.

— Lo siento Mello, no lo sabía.

Él seguía sin hablar.

Mail lo abrazó, sorprendido de que un hombre tan fuerte buscase consuelo en él como si no pudiese hacer otra cosa. Mihael apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Con los dientes apretados, Mail sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Y en ese instante supo que jamás le dejaría regresar a ese libro. Nunca.

De algún modo, romperían la maldición. Y, cuando todo hubiese acabado, esperaba que Mihael pudiese vengarse del responsable de su sufrimiento.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Pinche Matty, tiene más suerte que sho el hueón. Espero que les haya gustado mis niñas~ nos estamos leyendo, recuerden que mi tuiter es Kiwionechan una ya me encontró, no sé quién es LOL discúlpame.**


End file.
